Fairyverse
by Apocalya
Summary: Que se passerait-il si plusieurs univers de fairy tail se rencontrer pour un tournoi ? : Venez le découvrir !
1. Ch1: L'arrivée au tournoi

Bonjour c'est Apocalya pour, cette fois, une vraie fic' pas un bout de truc comme celle de bleach ^^'

Je pense que cette fic' sera vraiment longue et remplie de combat x) (_logique pour un tournoi U_u_). L'idée original est celle de dragon ball multiverse (_bouh tricheur c'est meme pas de toi_) ^^' mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant ...

Enfin bref ... Trève de bavardage ^^ Je vous laisse lire le chapitre 1 :)

**Les personnages ne m'apartiennent pas** ;)

Je vous donnerai des précision sur le déroulement des chapitres en bas :)

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Alors que Makarov venait d'annoncer les noms des mages qui pourraient passer l'épreuve de rang S, une lueur éblouissante venant de la porte apparut, puis quelques secondes plus tard un être étrange était posté à l'entrée. Il regardait les mages pendant quelques secondes puis pris la parole :

- Membres de fairy tail, je suis ici pour vous emmenez à un grand tournoi dans lequel vous rencontrer les plus grands mages qui peuvent exister.

À peine avait-il ces quelques mots que Natsu sauta de joie et s'enflamma, ce qui montra qu'il voulait bien y participer. Mais le maître se méfiait de cet être un peu bizarre et qui plus est portait des habits inconnue ici. Il lui demanda tout d'abord qui il était et d'où il venait, et la réponse fût quasi-instantanée, comme si il avait préparé sa réponse.

- Je m'appelle Énéccio et je viens d'un autre univers, un peu comme celui de Edoras dans lequel vous avez pu allé. Mon peuple et moi-même ne savions plus quoi faire alors nous avons décidé d'utiliser notre magie afin d'organiser un grand tournoi inter univers. Toutes les personnes que vous pourraient voir ne serons pas les mêmes que ceux que vous aviez battu bien que ce soit quand même eux.

À la vue de la tête des membres de la guilde Énéccio sourit et repris avec une phrase :

- Vous comprendrez quand nous y serons. C'est parti.

Énéccio fit une incantation assez longue puis il y eut un grand flash qui aveugla tout le monde. À la fin de ce flash tous rouvrirent les yeux, il n'avait pas bouger de la guilde… Et pourtant en regardant par-dessus Énéccio, qui ne mesurait pas plus de 1m50, ils purent voir une gigantesque arène ainsi que des tribunes et différentes battisses ainsi que des emplacements vides. Natsu qui était toujours autant exciter pris la parole :

- Énécc-machin ? C'est quoi ce lieu ? Et c'est quoi tout ces bâtiments ? Et ces places énormes qui sont vides ?

- Natsu laisse lui le temps de répondre. Lui dit Erza en le frappant et en l'envoyant contre le mur de la guilde.

- Alors déjà sache que je m'appelle Énéccio et non pas Énécc-machin… Et ce lieu est ma planète, Kirino. Ensuite tout ces bâtiments abritent les autres mages du tournoi, vous ne les verrez que lors des affrontements, quand aux emplacements vides ce sont les mages qui ne sont pas encore arrivé ou alors ceux qui ont dissimulé leurs présence grâce à leur magie.

Après qu'il ait expliqué cela il montra un espace derrière le bâtiment qui était réservé aux membres de la guilde et où il pourrait se détendre entre chaque combat et surtout avant le début du tournoi qui n'aurait lieu que dans 3jours. Il expliqua aussi qu'ici le temps était différent et que le temps passé pour le tournoi serait équivalent à 5-10min dans le monde réel.

- Ah oui, j'allais oublié, lors du tournoi il est possible qu'il y ait des morts dans votre guilde, ou même que vous tuiez des gens des autres dimensions, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, à l'aide de notre magie et de notre technologie nous leur rendront la vie avant de vous renvoyer chez vous.

Après ces quelques mots il disparut dans un flash de lumière mais qui bizarrement ne fit fermer les yeux de personnes, comme si il n'avait pas été assez fort. Peu de temps après les « ennuis » commencèrent, Natsu et Gray comme à leur habitude avait commençait à se prendre la tête et à se battre puis tout les membres firent de même, sauf kana qui buvait et le maître qui était assis en tailleur sur le comptoir et qui discuter avec Mirajane.

Le lendemain matin la guilde se réveilla et en regardant dehors ils virent que de nouveaux mages devaient être arrivés car il y avait de nouveaux bâtiments. Il rester deux jours avant le début du tournoi, il devait s'entraîner. Ils passèrent tous derrière la guilde, le terrain étant immense ils purent tous s'entraîner, à plusieurs ou seul, mis à part certains qui trouvait l'entraînement inutile, comme Luxus ou alors Guildartz qui sont des mages de rang S et qui n'éprouvent pas le besoin de s'entraîner.

Après une bonne journée d'entraînement, le maître décida qu'il fallait consacré la dernière journée au repos pour être en forme le lendemain et surtout pour les premiers combats. Quelques secondes après qu'il ait parlé, petit flash se forma à l'entrée de la guilde et Natsu, Gray, Erza et Wendy crièrent en chœur :

- ÉNÉCCIO !

- Bonjour à vous Fairy tail, je viens vous pour vous annoncer qu'il vous faudra me donner la liste des membres qui combattront et aussi pour vous dire que vous serez l'univers 3.

Puis il disparut encore et toujours avec ce petit flash qui impressionné certains mages de fairy tail. N'ayant pas eu d'indication sur le nombre maximum de participants, Makarov pensa tout d'abord à faire participer toute la guilde puis il pensa qu'il n'était pas tous assez puissant pour participer à ce genre de tournoi. Au bout de quelques heures de réflexions et de discussion, il déclara :

- Les participants seront, les membres du raijinshu (- Ouais, crièrent-ils sauf Luxus), Guildartz (- Hn), Erza (- Bien sur), Gray (- Quoi le glaçon ? cria Natsu), Natsu (- Bah voila tu es pris aussi donc fermes la, répliqua Gray). Ce sera tout sauf si d'autres se propose ?

Il y eut un silence de mort, puis certains commencèrent à se faire entendre :

- Moi je veux participer, dit faiblement Lucy.

- Je suis un homme donc je participerai, s'écria Elfman.

Le maître acquiesça puis il commença à inscrire les noms sur la feuille que lui avait passé Énéccio quand une petite voix se fit entendre :

- Je voudrai participer aussi maître, dit Wendy de façon presque inaudible.

Le maître hésita, puis l'autorisa à participer, car si elle l'avait demandé, c'est qu'elle se savait assez forte pour ça. Au bout de 3h Énéccio réapparut et Makarov lui donna la liste.

- Vous serez donc 13participants à représenter l'univers 3, très bien merci.

Tout les mages se regardèrent, ils avaient beau recompter ils n'en voyaient que 11 qui c'étaient proposés. Énéccio les voyants réfléchir repris la parole afin de donner les noms :

- Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Elfman, Guildartz, Wendy, Bislow, Evergreen, Fried, Luxus, Gadjeel et Makarov.

À l'annonce des derniers noms tous furent surpris de voir que le maître participerait aussi, leurs têtes devaient être vraiment marrantes car Énéccio ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce dernier salua la guilde puis reparti comme il était venu. La fin de la dernière journée arrivait, la guilde décida alors de faire une petite fête afin d'encourager leurs représentants. Puis ils allèrent tous se coucher.

Cette nuit là était plutôt calme, mais une ombre se déplacer jusqu'au repère des Kirinos mais celui-ci était protéger d'un champ de force, et l'ombre disparut de la noirceur de la nuit.

Le lendemain tout le monde se réveillait et les mages de l'univers 3 patientaient jusqu'à l'annonce du début du tournoi. Après une cérémonie et un long discours ré expliquant que tout les coups sont permis car les morts seraient ramener à la vie à la fin du tournoi et que pour le début d'un combat il fallait attendre le signal de départ. La nouvelle chose que tout le monde appris était que lors d'un abandon il était interdit de continuer à frapper son adversaire sous peine de disqualification.

- Ah oui et aussi le terrain pourra prendre certaines affectation élémentaire, reprit le Kirinos qui volait dans son module au dessus de l'arène. Le 1er match commencera sous peu, et les combattants qui devront se préparer sont Gray de l'univers 3 contre Miliana de l'univers 1.

(Fairy tail en chœur) – MILIANA !

- Fait gaffe à son espèce de corde le glaçon, elle absorbe la magie, dit Natsu.

- Mouais … Merci quand même, répondit Gray qui ne prit pas la peine de relever le surnom que la salamandre lui avait donné.

Au bout de 30secondes le Kirinos dit au deux adversaire de s'éloigner des autres membres de leurs univers puis ils furent téléportés au milieu de l'arène. La dernière chose que l'on entendit avant le signal de début de combat fut la voix de Miliana :

- Je gagnerai pour Gerard !

* * *

Alors j'espère que cela vous à plus :)

Les précisions:

Je ferais la présentation des différents univers dans des chapitres (exemple: univers 1 dans le chapitre 2)

Il y aura 6 univers avec plus ou moins de combattants vous le découvrivrez et je mettrait à disposition un tableau récapitulatif pour les combat à la fin du 1er Tour :)

Allez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? :)


	2. Ch2: Le premier combat

Me voila pour ce deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ^^' comme c'est ma première fic' je sais pas trop comment écrire et tout ça x) donc ne m'en voulait pas trop, et tout est écrit au jour le jour ^^' je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance pour le moment car je suis en stage du coup j'avance comme je le peux mdr

Trèves de bavardage voici la lecture ^^

Disclaimer : Tout les personnes appartiennent à l'auteur sauf … Quelques surprises que vous découvriraient au fur et à mesure :p

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le 1er combat

_Un être appelé Énéccio était apparut à Fairy tail et les avaient téléporté sur la planète Kirino afin de faire un grand tournoi. Le 1er combat allez commencer avec Gray de l'univers 3 contre Miliana de l'univers 1. Cette dernière dit :_

_- Je gagnerai pour Gerard !_

La réaction de tout les membres de Fairy tail fut la même, ils ne comprenaient pas comment Miliana avait pu retourner avec Gerard... Erza devint blanche en voyant son amie parler au nom de Gerard... Le maître voyant la réaction de toutes les fées prit la parole et tous que turent :

- Rappelez vous des paroles d'Énéccio, les personnes que nous croisons ici ne sont pas ceux que nous connaissons.

Ils venaient tous de comprendre, cette Miliana n'était pas celle qu'ils avaient aidée à la tour du paradis.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, ils entendirent un son annonçant le début du combat et le Kirinos s'envola plus haut afin d'éviter les attaques qui auraient lieu lors du combat. Au départ Gray se contenta de lancer un sort qui déstabilisa son adversaire :

- Ice make : Floor.

Le sol de l'arène fut rapidement congelé et Miliana n'étant pas habituée tomba pendant que Gray, qui avait enlevé tout ses vêtements sauf son caleçon comme à son habitude, fonça sur son adversaire qui était à terre. Il n'aimait pas ça mais il devait gagner. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui porter un coup, Miliana lança un sort pour éjecter son adversaire :

- Kitten blast

Une corde rappelant une queue de chat sortie de ses mains en tournoyant et frappa le mage de glace de plein fouet ce qui le propulsa contre le mur de l'arène mais il fit face à son adversaire assez rapidement. Sans chercher à comprendre Gray se mit en position puis il cria : «Ice make : lance », des dizaines de lances foncèrent vers Miliana qui les esquiva avec une souplesse sans pareil. Elle renchaîna avec son attaque mais cette fois elle rencontra un grand bouclier de glace. Gray prononça une nouvelle incantation avant de foncer dans un combat au corps à corps, en effet une épée de glace était apparut après qu'il est lancer un « Ice make : Sword ».

Miliana esquivait toutes les attaques de Gray qui s'épuisait petit à petit, puis le mage de glace fit un saut au afin d'être au dessus de son adversaire puis lança :

« Ice make : cage »

La femme chat se retrouva enfermer dans une grande cage de glace qui semblait être directement relié au sol de glace, elle ne pouvait pas essayer de la soulever ou autre. Elle utilisa alors un sort peu puissant mais qui lui serait utile : « Fire Kitten », et comme précédemment une corde sortie de ses mains et s'entoura autour de plusieurs barreaux de la cage et ceci commencèrent à fondre. Gray relança alors des lances de glace en direction de la cage afin de transpercer Miliana mais celle-ci souri à son adversaire tout en esquivant une nouvelle fois.

Au bout de quelques minutes de combat intense, les deux mages commencèrent à s'épuiser, ils seraient bientôt tout deux a court de magie. Gray repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Natsu juste avant le combat.

_- Gray sache juste une chose, elle ne tape pas sur les chats, dit le dragon slayer en le regardant avec un grand sourire._

_- Et alors ? Répondit le mage de glace, a quoi sa va me servir de savoir ça ?_

_- Je sais pas moi , rétorqua Natsu avec une folle envie de taper sur Gray._

- _Alors fermes la, répondit sèchement Gray._

Natsu était vraiment stupide mais grâce a lui Gray aller peut-être s'en sortir, le plan qu'il venait de mettre au point aller le sauver. Il regarda la femme chat puis ils se mirent tout les deux en position et Gray lança :

- Ice make : Kitten.

Un chaton de glace apparut et Miliana relâcha sa position en se penchant vers le chaton et elle commença a lui parler quand un Gray pratiquement a bout de force utilisa un dernier sort afin d'assommer son adversaire : « Ice make : hammer ». Miliana eut juste le temps de se reculer pour voir le chat se faire pulvériser, une rage commença a monter en elle puis elle lança un regard noir a son adversaire qui commençait a vaciller ... Il entendit juste « Kitten rope ».

Au bout de 10secondes Gray fut déclaré perdant puis les 2 adversaires furent téléportés dans leur bâtiment respectif. Gray n'allait vraiment pas bien lorsqu'il arriva Natsu brûla les liens qui le retenait car ceux-ci aspirer le peu de magie qu'il lui restait et il aurait pu en mourir. En regardant le terrain on pouvait voir qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de combat. Les mages qu'ils rencontreraient ici n'avait pas le même niveau que lors de leur rencontrer dans leur monde.

Toute la guilde attendait les noms des combattants suivants ...

Univers 1 (bonus) :

Combat Natsu contre Gerard à la tour du paradis.

Alors que tout ses amis c'était sacrifié pour lui Natsu n'avait plus le choix, il devait réussir à arrêter Gerard, les deux qui étaient encore en vie était lui et Erza qu'il avait assommé afin de ne plus la voir pleurer. Gray avait retenu le hibou pendant que Natsu continuait de monter pour atteindre le sommet au plus vite afin de détruire cet homme qui rendait triste Erza. Gerard regarda Natsu avec un grand sourire lorsqu'il commença à voir des cercles de magie se former au dessus de sa tour, Natsu ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était content que sa tour soit détruite par l'aéthérion. Mais alors que le rayon s'abattait sur la tour Natsu déglutit, puis tout cela était terminé. La tour n'était rien d'autre qu'une lacryma géante qui venait d'absorber l'attaque sans la moindre difficulté. Natsu n'eut pas le temps de réagir alors que Gerard était déjà devant lui et tenta de lui asséner le coup de grâce mais la salamandre était plutôt rapide, ce qui lui permit d'éviter le coup. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête il ne vit plus Gerard et quelques instants après sentit une grande chaleur au niveau de son cœur, il baissa la tête et vit la main de Gerard qui était passé au travers de son corps. Natsu tomba au sol dans une mare de sang il essayait de parler avec Erza mais celle-ci était toujours inconsciente. La dernière chose que vit Natsu était Gerard emmenant le corps d'Erza dans sa prison de glace. Elle allez être sacrifier pour le grand mage noir, Zereph.

Quelques années plus tard une nouvelle guilde noire fit son apparition mais personne n'en avait entendu parler, jusqu'au jour ou plusieurs guildes officielles furent détruites facilement, même les guildes renfermant les mages saint n'avait pu riposter contre la puissance de cette nouvelle guilde. Elle allait facilement régner en maître sur ce monde, ce qui était les desseins de l'homme qui était à sa tête, Gerard.

Dans cet univers aussi un Kirinos était venu chercher les mages les plus puissants qui existaient, bien qu'il soit peu nombreux car pratiquement aucun des mages de guildes officielles n'avait voulut rejoindre cette guilde noire et même les guildes noires n'osaient pas les rejoindre, cette guilde était crainte de tous. Le Kirinos chargeait de cet univers ne craignait pas de parler directement au chef de cet guilde, Gerard hésita et se tourna vers son ombre, et celle-ci pris une forme matérielle et acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de retourner à sa place. Gerard pensait certainement conquérir ces autres univers dont il lui avait parlé. Il avait réunis ses meilleurs mages afin d'être emmené à ce fameux tournoi.

_Toute la guilde attendait les noms des combattants suivants …_

Alors que le combat venait de finir, Wendy attendit d'entendre le nom des futurs combattants avant de pouvoir user de sa magie afin de remettre Gray debout. Ils furent étonnés lorsqu'ils entendirent un nom qu'il ne connaissait pas, et le nom d'un adversaire qu'ils avaient battu quelques mois auparavant. Euster de l'univers 5 contre Cobra de l'univers 2… Les deux furent alors téléportés au milieu de l'arène et Natsu enrageât de voir Cobra qui se tenait là, qui d'autres y avait-il des Oración seis ? …

* * *

En espérant qu'il vous ai plus ^^

Je sais le combat n'est pas très long mais simplement pour ne pas dévoiler la vraie puissance des personnes des autres univers pour le moment :p plus on avance dans l'histoire plus ils deviendront long ^^ ce qui aura pour effet d'allonger les chapitres évidemment x)

J'aimerais savoir si pour la description des univers ça vous va comme ça ou si vous préférez des chapitre "bonus" afin de n'avoir que l'histoire dans les vrais chapitres merci :)

Voila maintenant à vous de jouer :p une petite reviews s'il vous plait ? Ça encourage bien et c'est rapide (:


	3. Ch3: Euster vs Cobra

Voila le chapitre 3 x) je le met déjà aujourd'hui et oui ^^ je suis inspiré à fond donc j'écris vite mdr

Voila bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** Euster vs Cobra

_ Ils furent étonnés lorsqu'ils entendirent un nom qu'il ne connaissait pas, et le nom d'un adversaire qu'ils avaient battu quelques mois auparavant. Euster de l'univers 5 contre Cobra de l'univers 2… Les deux furent alors téléportés au milieu de l'arène et Natsu enrageât de voir Cobra qui se tenait là, qui d'autres y avait-il des Oración seis ? …_

Euster était une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, tout du moins en apparence, mais comme tout le monde le sait il ne faut pas s'y fier. Elle était assez grande, environ 1m75, elle avait des cheveux noirs qui descendait tout le long de son dos et qui terminaient leur course au niveau de ses reins, ses yeux étaient d'un vert bleu foncé magnifique, le tout accompagné de formes gracieuses. Elle portait une tenue assez bizarre mais en étant assez simple, le haut blanc était ouvert dans le dos laissant apparaître sa peau de couleur brune, en bas elle ne portait qu'un simple short blanc, le tout la faisait rayonné comme un ange descendu sur terre. La chose qui était le plus effrayant chez elle était certainement ses armes, la première étant une grande épée accroché dans son dos, la deuxième une petite dague accrocher a sa taille, et la dernière étant une lame, juste une lame, accroché à un tissu, toutes les lames de ses armes étaient d'un blanc éclatant alors que leurs gardes (pour la dague et l'épée) ainsi que le tissu tenant la lame était d'une noirceur incomparable. Une harmonie parfaite, tout était vraiment magnifique, et elle dégageait une aura de bonté comme nul autre n'avait été jamais repéré avant cela.

Face à elle se tenait Cobra, le même Cobra que celui de l'Oración seis, toujours debout sur son serpent géant. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres en voyant la jeune femme arriver face à lui, il entendait son cœur, ses pensées, sa respiration, il savait déjà ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire, il ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde, jusqu'au signal de départ, la jeune fille disparut de devant lui, et comme si il s'y attendait se retourna afin de bloquer le coup de la jeune fille … Qui n'arriva jamais. Il utilisa tout ses sens pour la repérer au dernier moment au dessus de lui lorsqu'elle abaissait sa jambe pour le frapper. Le tout fit suivis d'une énorme explosion et provoqua un cratère au milieu de l'arène. Cobra sortit du trou avec son fidèle ami, Cubelios, il décida de lancer une attaque avant que son adversaire ne revienne à la charge avec une de ses frappes destructrices.

« Ryu no iki doku » (Souffle du dragon de poison)

Cobra place ses mains devant sa bouche comme un entonnoir et souffle un nuage de fumée empoisonné. Pensant être à l'abri il resta la le temps de trouver une technique pour s'approcher de son adversaire sans être vu, car celle-ci l'esquiverai sans la moindre difficulté autrement. Son adversaire ne pensait à rien, comme si il savait que Cobra pouvait lire en elle, il commença à foncer sur Euster en criant « Doku no … », lorsqu'il vu son nuage souffler par une bourrasque, il n'avait pourtant entendu aucune incantation de son adversaire. Et la il vu l'énorme épée de son adversaire tournoyant à toutes vitesses devant elle afin de créer une rafale de vent levant le nuage toxique. Euster souri à Cobra et lui dit :

« Voila comme ça c'est mieux, pas besoin de jouer à cache-cache mon petit Cobra ! ».

À peine avait-elle dit ces paroles que Cobra comprit qu'il valait mieux pour lui de prendre de la hauteur. Cubelios décolla et bientôt Cobra se retrouva à une bonne dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol et de son adversaire. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait une telle force, faire tourner cette épée à cette vitesse n'était pas imaginable, puis un sifflement le sortit de ses pensées, une lame blanche suivi d'un morceau de tissu noir fonçait droit sur lui, il l'esquiva de justesse puis il pensa qu'elle n'avait pas de faiblesse.

_* À distance, elle peut me toucher quand même si je ne fais pas attention, au corps à corps elle frappe fort et à une vitesse qui dépasse l'imagination, et en plus je peux pas lire dans ses pensées …*_

Il tenta une nouvelle technique, il commença par demander à Cubelios de cracher du poison, ce qu'il fit de suite et le dragon slayer s'en nourrit aussitôt, ce qui impressionna la jeune femme un peu plus bas. Cubelios fonça en direction de la jeune femme qui l'attendait, puis dans une tentative inespéré il se mit sur la queue de Cubelios qui le propulsa encore plus rapidement et il cria « Onshitsu ryu doku » (serres du dragon de poison). Cette fois le choc était inévitable qu'elle que soit la vitesse d'Euster. En voyant arriver son adversaire, elle lui lança un sourire puis prononça enfin une première incantation, « Fūsoku reikyaku» (Vent paralysant), et un simple vent vient enveloppé le dragon slayer qui semblait ralentir petit à petit, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, il regarda ses pieds puis souri en voyant qu'il pouvait encore les bouger, il décida qu'il devait jouer le tout pour le tout car de toutes manières son adversaire était vraiment très forte, « Doku ryū no suishin » (propulsion du dragon de poison). Un grand souffle parti de ses pieds et le propulsa à toutes allures sur Euster qui ne savait pas comment contrer cette fois, alors elle se mit en position défensive et encaissa le coup qui creusa un deuxième cratère, non loin du premier. Son adversaire ne pouvait cependant plus bouger elle s'approcha alors et lui dit :

« Tu n'as pas de chance d'être tomber sur moi au premier tour ».

Juste après elle commença à mettre sa main sur sa dague puis elle senti une grande douleur l'envahir et elle tomba à genoux, le poison faisait son effet ce qui fit sourire Cobra car le combat n'était pas terminer. Il appela Cubelios qui le vint le soulever et l'emmener dans les airs afin qu'il se repose un peu et qu'il puisse à nouveau se déplacer. Quand il commençait à bouger il regarda en bas et vit le corps de son adversaire toujours sur les genoux, puis celle-ci leva la tête et ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes. Cobra pensait avoir l'avantage en la voyant comme cela, elle ne pourrait bientôt plus résister au poison. Euster qui souffrait en silence sortie sa dague puis dans un grand cri, comme pour se donner du courage, elle s'entailla le bras afin d'évacuer le poison que la blessure contenait, puis elle fit un bandage avec un morceau du tissu de son arme. Elle se leva, avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux qui étaient passer du bleu foncé au rouge sang, et Cobra se sentit d'un coup menacer par cette dernière qui jusque là ne lui avait pas fait forcément très peur. Elle esquissa un sourire puis sauta et lança une première attaque : « Jūnan'na kūki » (Souplesse aérienne), cette attaque avait pour simple but de permettre à la personne qui l'utilisait de courir dans les airs. Comme porté par le vent, Euster arriva au niveau de Cobra qui déglutit aussitôt lorsqu'il entendit son adversaire prononcer une nouvelle attaque : « Tengoku no kaze » (Vent céleste), aussitôt qu'elle avait prononcer son attaque une multitude de lames de vent foncèrent sur Cobra qui fut découper en morceaux en un rien de temps et une pluie de sang s'abattit sur le terrain mais Euster esquiva toute les perles rouges sauf une qu'elle laissa tomber sur sa langue. Après avoir goutté le sang ses yeux reprirent leur teinte bleu foncé. Euster fut déclaré gagnante et renvoyé dans ses appartements.

L'univers 3 n'en revenait pas, cette fille aux allures angélique venait de tuer un homme de sang froid, et elle n'éprouvait aucun remords. C'est alors que Natsu hurla, comme un crétin :

« Je veux affronter cette fille ! »

Erza et Lucy le frappèrent ensemble sur la tête ce qui le calma assez rapidement. Tout les mages qui avaient assisté au combat étaient effrayé par cette Euster, comment une telle fille à pu être envoyer dans un tournoi comme celui là ? Qui est-elle vraiment ? Pourquoi cache-t-elle sa véritable identité ? Toutes ses questions traînaient dans la tête des membres de Fairy tail. Ils ne devaient sûrement pas être les seuls à craindre cette fille.

À ce moment-là Énéccio décida de réapparaître et leur annonça qu'après ce combat où il y avait eu le premier mort, il y aurait un jour de repos accordé à tous les mages présents. Ce qui fit beaucoup de bien à tout le monde. Durant la deuxième nuit, une ombre rodait, encore, elle se déplaçait à vive allure jusqu'au repère des Kirinos mais trouva une nouvelle fois le champ de force, et elle disparu à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Le lendemain était, comme prévu, une journée de repos, jusqu'au moment où un bruit sourd éclata, mais les Kirinos utilisèrent la lacryma vision afin de faire parvenir à tous que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une machine défectueuse qui avait eu un problème, tous furent rassuré et reprirent leurs activités, et dans le bâtiments de l'univers 1, deux personnes se regardèrent avec un petit sourire en coin.

Chaque univers avait décidé de s'entraîner un peu avant de se reposer jusqu'au prochain combat, bien que Gray soit éliminé, il s'entraîner quand même avec Natsu, enfin si on peut appeler cela un entraînement. Il ne faisait que de se battre donc une fois de plus ou de moins à quoi bon. L'univers 5 était calme, personne ne s'entraîner, après leur victoire ils étaient plutôt confiant

Juste avant la tomber de la nuit, les lacrymas visions s'allumèrent toutes afin de donner le nom des deux prochains combattants, Natsu de l'univers 4 contre … l'un des inconnus de l'univers 6.

Tous se demandèrent qui était cet inconnu, il le serait demain lors de l'affrontement entre les deux. Natsu (univers3) était pressé de voir le Natsu de l'univers 4. Il souriait, puis Makarov leur ordonna d'aller dormir car peut-être que demain ce serait eux qui combattrait.

* * *

Et voila j'espère que ça vous plait autant que j'aime l'écrire :) maintenant c'est l'heure des reviews x) … Enfin si vous voulez ^^

Et oui vous ne connaîtrez le nom de l'inconnu que demain :p mouahahahah (_chut tu n'es pas drôle … T_T)_

Au faite comme vous avez pu le constater j'ai remis Luxus dans fairy tail x) car je l'aime bien et qu'il a sa place dans cette fic' ^^


	4. Chapitre bonus U2 et U5

Alors oui aujourd'hui il n'y en à qu'un ^^' mais simplement, celui-là m'a pris un peu plus de temps.

Désolé mais pour l'inconnu, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre « Natsu vs ? » )

Ne vous inquiétez pas, normalement demain je devrais le publier, si il n'y a pas de problèmes x)

À partir de la semaine prochaine je publierai peut-être plus rapidement ou alors je prendrai de l'avance et je continuerai 1 publication par jour voir 2 tout dépendra du succès qu'elle a :)

Voila voila maintenant bonne lecture à vous

* * *

**Chapitre bonus :** Les univers 2 et 5.

_Univers 2 :_

Combat contre la guilde noire « Oración seis ».

Le combat entre Angel et Lucy continuait sous les yeux de Hibiki totalement impuissant avec sa magie des archives et Natsu totalement perdu, sur son radeau, souffrant de son mal des transports. Lucy avait beau invoquer ses plus puissants esprits, Angel les contrait tous avec un autre esprit (Aries contre Loki, Scorpio contre Aquarius, ou les Gemini qui prenait l'apparence de Lucy), ou avec une attaque de Caelum (porte du ciseau). Lucy ne savait plus quoi faire jusqu'au moment où Hibiki attrapa Lucy par la gorge, et la serrait de toutes ses forces, elle commençait à manquer de souffle, il devait être corrompu par le Nirvana, pensa la jeune constellationniste, puis elle entendit juste la voix d'Angel qui venait de donner l'ordre à Caelum de la tuer, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Lucy et Hibiki furent tout deux transpercés par le rayon de Caelum.

Le radeau portant Natsu continuait de dérivé, jusqu'à arriver au niveau d'une chute, et celui-ci tomba. Au pied de cette cascade, de la vapeur commençait à apparaître puis l'eau entra en ébullition, puis Natsu sauta hors de l'eau en criant :

« Maintenant ça va être leur fête ! ».

Pendant ce temps la Gray combattait contre Racer, lequel était bien trop rapide aux yeux du mage de glace. Il parvenait toutes fois à le bloquer à l'aide de son bouclier de glace, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Racer qui décida alors d'augmenter sa vitesse, ce qui augmenterait le nombre de coup porté à son adversaire. Gray qui faisait tout pour se défendre ne parvenait pas à le toucher, et au moment ou racer pris un peu plus d'élan afin de frapper Gray, on entendit juste un « Ice make : Floor », qui provenait d'une voix que le disciple d'Oul connaissait bien, et le sol fut instantanément gelé ce qui fit glisser Racer, le stoppant dans son élan. Leon venait d'apparaître aux cotés de Gray qui lui sourit. Ce pendant, même à eux deux ils n'arrivaient pas à bloquer toutes les attaques de Racer, qui venait encore d'augmenter sa vitesse. D'un coup Gray posa un genou à terre tellement il était épuisé, et Leon en profita pour narguer son ami qui était déjà fatiguer, mais à peine avait-il parler que Gray fut envoyer au loin par un coup de genou dans le menton que Racer venait de lui mettre. Leon fut déstabiliser en voyant son ami à terre et Racer en profita pour le clouer au sol par un coup dans le thorax qui lui coupa la respiration. L'oración seis en profita pour enchaîner par un coup de pied dans les côtes, que l'on entendit craqué, signe que plusieurs venait d'être brisés. Les deux mages de glace étant à terre Racer pris un grand plaisir pour les achever.

Natsu qui venait de retrouver ses forces, se dirigeait vers la source de lumière blanche, afin d'empêcher l'activation totale du Nirvanna. Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il vit deux membres des Oración seis qui étaient devant cette colonne de lumière. L'un fut vite reconnu comme étant celui qui avait empoisonné Erza, qui allez bien maintenant, et l'autre était un homme aux cheveux blancs, Brain. Ce dernier devait être le chef puisqu'il ordonna à Cobra d'éliminer Natsu. Cobra accompagné de son fidèle Cubelios acquiesça de la tête avant de se lancer en direction de Natsu qui, à l'aide de Happy, s'envola évitant l'attaque de son adversaire. « On a eu chaud », pensa-t-il, puis Cobra qui venait de décoller sur le dos de Cubelios le regarda et lui répondit : « ça c'est sur que tu as eu de la chance ! Mais ça ne se reproduira pas. ». Natsu était impressionné de voir un serpent volant, puis il se concentra et d'un coup il y eu comme un tilt dans sa tête, Cobra venait de répondre… à ses pensées. Ne se préoccupant pas de ce détail la salamandre fonça sur son adversaire, avec une grande vitesse, puis celui-ci se remit à parler : « Coup de pied droit, coup de poing gauche, coup de poing droit, souffle de feu … » Il esquiva toutes les attaques de Natsu qui était perturbé par le fait que son adversaire devine tout ses coups. Il demanda alors comment il faisait et Cobra lui répondit qu'il entendait ses pensées, ce qui enrageât Natsu qui fonça d'un coup sur son adversaire en utilisant une de ses attaques de chasseurs de dragon : « Karyuu no tenken » (Griffes du dragon de feu). Cobra eut juste le temps de parer le coup avec son bras mais il fut tout de même projeté un peu plus loin. Il fut tout d'abord surpris par cette attaque, il ne l'avait pas lu, soit son adversaire était un génie, soit il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait. Lorsque Natsu fut un peu calmé il regarda son adversaire et vit son bras protégé par des écailles violettes. Quand Cobra vu la tête de Natsu il sourit et se mit à parler :

« Et oui je suis aussi un dragon slayer, mais mes pouvoirs ne m'ont pas été appris par un dragon tout comme toi, vois-tu je suis de la deuxième génération et des lacrymas sont à l'origine de mes pouvoirs ! Je suis le dragon slayer de poison. »

Juste après ces mots, il regarda en direction de Natsu et cria : « Ryū no iki doku » et un nuage toxique sortit de sa bouche en direction de Natsu qui respira une partie avant de s'éloigner. Happy prit de malaise commença à chuter, puis il se repris et se posa en douceur. Lorsque Natsu se retourna vers la position de Cobra celui-ci était déjà très proche et frappa Natsu à l'aide d'une de ses techniques « Onshitsu ryū doku » (Serres du dragon de poison), qui éjecta Natsu qui venait de se défendre. En regardant son bras salamander vu une étrange vapeur sortir de la blessure légère que le coup lui avait infligée, puis il se senti mal. Il pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un poison et eut une réponse positive de Cobra, Natsu envoya une boule de feu vers le dragon slayer de poison qui s'envola pour esquiver. Natsu s'envola avec Happy, bien qu'à bout de forces, il tenta alors le tout pour le tout. Happy le lâcha au dessus Cobra mais avant d'atteindre sa cible, Natsu vacilla et commença à perdre connaissance, la dernière phrase qu'il entendit fut : « Ryū no iki doku no hakai » (Souffle destructeur du dragon de poison).

Quelques instants après un bruit sourd, le Nirvanna commença à se mouvoir. Ceux qui était encore debout et qui n'avait pas succombé au Nirvanna, c'est-à-dire Erza, Jura, Wendy et Charuru, se dirigèrent vers ce monstre qui se déplacer. Une fois arrivé ils rencontrèrent l'un des Oración seis, Hoteye, qui semblait avoir basculer du coté du bien. Puis ils virent Midnight et Hoteye leur demanda de partir, il le retiendrait assez longtemps tout seul. Hoteye ne tint pas longtemps face à la supériorité de Midnight, qui au passage avait éliminé tout les membres de cette coalition. Midnight rattrapa Jura et Erza mais Erza décida de faire face à Midnight seul, Jura devait arrêter Brain. Wendy rejoignit Jura sur le chemin, portée par Charuru, et ils avancèrent en direction de Brain. Pendant ce temps la Gerard venait de rejoindre Erza et tenta de s'en prendre à Midnight qui écrasa Gerard aussi simplement que si ce dernier n'était qu'un débutant. Erza prise d'une rage folle fonça sur Midnight qui ne semblait pas être touché par les lames d'Erza. D'un coup la guerrière senti une pression l'écraser alors elle changea d'équipement, ce qui relâcha la pression dans un premier temps et celle-ci repris aussitôt la nouvelle armure équipée. Erza lança une épée que Midnight se contenta d'esquiver d'un petit déplacement latéral. Erza compris alors comment marchait le pouvoir de l'adversaire, et elle décida d'invoquer des épées au dessus de Midnight qui avait prévu cela et qui resserra l'étreinte de son attaque et pratiquement toutes les épées au dessus de lui disparurent. La seule qui était resté vint se loger dans son épaule gauche et Midnight sourit : « Tu as compris trop tard ma chère ! ». Sur ces mots Midnight resserra encore l'étreinte et Erza mourut étouffée.

En même temps Jura et Wendy avait rattrapé Brain et un combat s'engagea, Wendy fut vite projeté au sol mais elle ne fit que s'évanouir. Les sorts de Brain fuser en direction de Jura qui les bloquer tant bien que mal à l'aide de ses murailles de pierre. Brain qui en eut marre d'être bloquer usa d'une technique plus puissantes « La vrille des ténèbres perforante », et celle-ci traverser les murailles ériger par le mage Saint comme si de rien n'était. Jura fut touché à l'épaule puis il lança un sort en direction de Brain qui le brisa simplement. Lorsque Midnight, Cobra, Racer et Angel arrivèrent au niveau de Brain, Jura savait que tout était fini, il utilisa alors son sort le plus puissant en espérant détruire le Nirvanna et les Oración seis par la même occasion :

« Chikyū hakai » (Destruction terrestre).

Le sol trembla alors mais les membres de la guilde noire esquivèrent en s'envolant grâce à Cobra et Cubelios. Le Nirvanna ne fut finalement pas détruit et Jura était épuisé puis Brain le termina avec sa vrille des ténèbres.

Quelques années plus tard, la guilde noire « Oración seis » régnait en maître sur le monde, contrôlant l'ombre et la lumière, le bien et le mal. Un jour un être du nom de Paréccio apparut et présenta comme étant un Kirinos et leur expliqua qu'il venait d'une autre dimension et qu'il était la pour leur proposer de participer à un tournoi contre les meilleurs mages existant. Bien sur Brain accepta et emmena toute la guilde des Oración seis, qui comportait dorénavant un nouveau membre. Quelques temps après Cobra mourut et la guilde en voulut à cette Euster.

_Univers 5 :_

La trahison de Luxus.

Pendant la grande fête, Fantasia, Luxus, ainsi que le raijinshu, avait décidé de prendre le contrôle de la guilde. Pour cela il organisa son propre jeu, un combat entre les fées, des combats forcés bien sur. Seul Natsu était content à l'idée de ce tournoi mais au départ il était bloqué à l'intérieur de la guilde avec le maître et toutes les filles transformées en pierre par Evergreen. Cette dernière était parvenue à vaincre Erza lors d'un duel entre les deux jeunes femmes. Bislow, quand à lui, avait battu Gray et Lucy alors que Fried lui n'avait pas eu de réel combat grâce à ses runes. Mirajane qui était venue l'affronter était tombée dans un piège qu'il lui avait réservé. Le dernier combat allait avoir lieu, Natsu aidé de Gadjeel contre Luxus, l'un des plus puissants mages de Fairy tail. Ce dernier menait la danse aisément jusqu'à ce que les deux dragons slayer décidèrent d'unir leur force malgré le fait qu'il ne s'aimait pas plus que ça. Luxus, comme il était en mauvaise posture, leur montra sa vraie nature, il lança une attaque que les deux dragons slayer reconnurent immédiatement :

« Hakai kaminari raryu » (Souffle destructeur du dragon de foudre).

Gadjeel mit alors son poing comme paratonnerre ce qui fit que lui seul fut toucher par cette puissante attaque et que Natsu était indemne. L'attaque était tellement puissante que Gadjeel tomba au sol sitôt l'attaque terminée. Luxus expliqua à Natsu qu'il était un dragon slayer de la nouvelle génération, qu'il maîtriser ces sorts grâce à des lacrymas. Natsu explosa dans un mélange de rage et de joie car il allait enfin se battre à fond. Luxus encaissait des coups terribles venant de Natsu puis fut propulser contre le mur du lieu où ils étaient, Luxus se releva en voyant que des fils électrique dépassait du mur, il les prit et commença à manger l'électricité qu'il contenait. Natsu fut impressionné de voir qu'il pouvait lui aussi manger un élément. Mais Luxus regarda Natsu avec un regard noir qui fit trembler les jambes de Natsu et d'un coup Luxus le chargea, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se trouva couché aux cotés de Gadjeel qui commença à lui parler, il venait de reprendre ses esprits. Puis le maître dans la guilde vu qu'il ne rester plus que 1 membres, alors il prit la parole pour s'adresser à Luxus :

« Luxus je te cède la guilde, à la condition que tout ceux qui sont encore en vie puisse être assurer de ne pas être tuer ! »

Le petit fils de Makarov, sourire en coin, accepta, mais il refusa de les prendre dans la nouvelle guilde de Fairy tail sauf, Erza, Natsu, Grey et Mistogun. Le maître signa un accord disant qu'il cédé la guilde à son petit fils qui fut content. Natsu n'étant pas d'accord commença à vouloir se battre avec lui, et Luxus éclata de rire :

« Tu veux remettre ça ? Ma victoire précédente ne t'a pas suffit ? »

Sur ces mots Natsu sortie de la guilde suivi de tous ses membres mise à part le raijinshu et Luxus lui-même. Le recrutement pouvait dorénavant commencer.

Luxus et ses acolytes fermèrent temporairement la guilde, le temps de partir en excursion afin de trouver les mages les plus puissants et de les recruter. Un jour alors qu'il pensait avoir recruter suffisamment de membres, et qu'ils repartaient donc en direction de la guilde, Luxus assista à un combat entre une jeune fille et un homme, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand l'homme qui était taillé comme une armoire fut déchiqueter par la jeune femme qui se tenait la et qui venait de boire une goutte de sang de son adversaire. Il s'approcha en applaudissant et en la félicitant, surprise, elle se retourna et se mit en garde. Le dragon slayer la regarda et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas la pour combattre, et que surtout seule contre une guilde, elle n'aurai pas une chance. Elle décida donc de l'écouter puis lorsqu'il lui proposa de se joindre à sa guilde, elle accepta.

Quelques années plus tard le recrutement ayant ralentit, Luxus ne prenait vraiment que les meilleurs, puis il y eut un flash tout le monde fut aveuglé sauf le maître de guilde, puis un être apparut. Luxus se tenait prêt de lui la main entourer de foudre et le Kirinos qui était venu en paix se présenta rapidement et expliqua la raison de sa venu. Lorsqu'il lui dit que les meilleurs mages seraient présents Luxus accepta, car il pourrait peut-être remplacer un ou deux de ses membres.

* * *

Voila pour la description de 2nouveaux univers qui sont, je sais basique ^^'

Mais pour les 2prochains univers, ceux des combattants du prochain chapitre, ce sera plus intéressant et surtout plein de surprise x) déjà juste à la découverte du mystérieux inconnu :p

Review plizzz ?

Ça compte aussi pour la vitesse de publication :p car ça prouve que vous aimez et attendez la suite x)


	5. Ch4: Le mistérieux combattant de l'U6

Voici le chapitre 4 de cette fic ^^ qui je l'espère vous plait x) … Bon dans ce chapitre … ben du combat, et des révélations sur les 2 nouveaux univers, à savoir le 4 et le 6 )

Bref bref bref, je ne vous en dit pas plus ^^

Bonne lecture à vous tous et merci de me suivre ça me fait plaisir ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** Le mystérieux combattant de l'univers 6.

_Arrivée sur la planète Kirino, la guilde de Fairy tail se voit attribuer le nom de « univers 3 », après un premier combat lors du tournoi, Gray avait perdu et avait bien failli mourir vidé de toute son énergie par Miliana de l'univers 1. Le deuxième combat fit s'opposer Cobra, un des membres des Oración seis, de l'univers 2, à une inconnue nommée Euster de l'univers 5, qui à première vue, ressemblait plus à un ange mais lors du combat se révéla être un véritable démon, car elle déchiqueta son adversaire puis bu une goutte de son sang. Le prochain combat annoncé bien des surprises, tout d'abord Natsu de l'univers 4, contre un inconnu de l'univers 6. Personne ne savait de qu'il il pouvait s'agir …_

Le lendemain matin tout le monde se leva très tôt, car le combat se déroulerait assez tôt de façon à pouvoir enchaîner sur un deuxième combat assez rapidement. Natsu était, pour une fois le premier levé, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, il voulait absolument voir à quoi ressemblait son autre lui. Vers 9h toute la guilde était levé, et bien évidemment tous était joyeux car il avait encore un moment de repos, il n'avait pour le moment qu'à regarder ce combat qui, tout le monde l'espérait, serai passionnant. Sur les coups de 10h30, on entendit une sorte de sonnette, signal qui annonça aux combattants du jour de se tenir prêt pour la téléportation. Les lacrymas visions s'allumèrent alors et à l'étonnement général, on pu voir qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lutte sur l'arène une nouvelle fois, et que le sang qui y était tombé n'était plus qu'un souvenir, comme si tout cela n'avait était qu'un rêve.

10minutes après cette fameuse sirène, les 2combattants apparurent au milieu de l'arène, Natsu était fortement reconnaissable avec ses cheveux roses, mais ce nouveau Natsu ne portait pas l'écharpe d'Ignir, ce qui contraria fortement le Natsu de l'univers 3. À bien le regarder, il ne portait pas non plus le même style de vêtements que Natsu, celui-ci était habillé d'un haut rouge feu, rappelant le type de sa magie, avec un dragon noir dans le dos rappelant sûrement qu'il était un dragon slayer et son bas quand à lui était entièrement noir. Il ne portait aucune arme, signe qu'il se battrait bien avec ses poings, ses pieds et ses souffles. Natsu de l'univers 3, en le voyant, trouvait qu'il avait la classe, mais une aura sombre se dégageait de lui et c'est ce qui le gênait le plus.

Puis après avoir bien regarder ce Natsu, tous les regards se portèrent sur l'inconnu, il paraissait jeune. Il avait les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, telle que l'on aurait dit qu'il avait des flammes sur les cheveux. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge tout aussi intense quand à ses vêtements, ils n'étaient pas ordinaires, un grand blouson noir avec au niveau du col des sortes de pics qui en sortaient. Sous ce grand manteau, un haut d'un bleu très foncé, qui faisait pensé à la nuit, très léger, collant à sa musculature parfaite. Le bas, était de la même couleur, mais lui n'était pas du tout coller à sa peau, il était même plutôt large. Il possédait un sabre assez fin qui semblait être très léger, ainsi qu'un sorte de crochet, retenu par une chaîne. Mais ces armes n'avaient pas vraiment quelque chose de particulier.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un signal retentit, lançant le combat. Les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas, jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu se mette à parler :

« Je te connais bien mieux que tu ne le penses Natsu, et je peux t'assurer que la victoire ne sera jamais tienne ! ».

Sur ces mots Natsu s'énerva, puis il se lança à toutes vitesses sur cet homme qui avait osé prétendre qu'il était plus faible que lui. Il essaya tout d'abord de le frapper avec ses poings qu'il avait enveloppé de flammes, afin d'augmenter la puissance de ses coups. L'homme en face esquivait sans aucun problème, ce qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à énerver encore plus Natsu, qui semblait avoir le même caractère que celui de l'univers 3. Natsu décida alors d'y aller plus fortement, il décida d'envoyer une boule de feu énorme sur son adversaire :

« Hiryū no hoko » (Souffle du dragon de feu).

L'inconnu n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot et pourtant il fit exactement comme Natsu, ils mirent leurs mains devant leur bouche et soufflèrent une boule de feu. Le choc provoqua une explosion, et quand il fut enfin possible de voir, les deux adversaires se faisaient face, et Natsu regardait son adversaire sans savoir, comment son adversaire avait pu utiliser cette technique. En voyant la tête de Natsu l'homme comprit qu'il s'interrogeait sur qui il pouvait être, ce qui le fit sourire. Il décida néanmoins de passer à l'offensive pendant que son adversaire était plongé dans ses pensées, il fonça sur Natsu, et celui-ci le vu au dernier moment, il allait le frapper avec sa main gauche, il n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver, il décida alors de frapper son adversaire à l'aide d'un coup de pied qu'il propulsa avec des flammes afin de ne pas être pris de vitesse. L'inconnu voyant le pied de Natsu, comme il l'avait prévu, mon son bras droit en opposition, mais celui-ci n'avait plus une apparence humaine, ce qui sauta aux yeux de tout le monde, il était entièrement recouvert d'écailles rouge foncé.

*Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'encaisser cette attaque, mais je n'aurai pas du la bloquer avec mon bras* pensa-t-il.

Le choc du pied de Natsu sur le bras droit rempli d'écailles ne fit absolument pas bouger son adversaire, tendit que lui vola après avoir encaisser le coup, il alla s'écraser contre un mur puis tomba au sol. En se relevant il regarda l'inconnu et se mit à lui parler :

« T'es quoi au juste ? Et pourquoi ton bras c'est recouvert d'écailles de dragon ? Moi je vais me présenter à toi avant de t'exploser, je suis Natsu Dragneel, j'appartiens à la guilde noire Demon tail »

Cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à son adversaire qui se contenta d'un regard qui demandait : « C'est bon tu as fini ? ». Lui n'avait pas était choqué mais ce ne fut pas le cas des membres de Fairy tail de l'univers 3, tous fut choqué lorsqu'ils entendirent qu'il appartenait à une guilde noire qui portait à peu près le même nom que la leur. Dans l'univers 5, Luxus regardait ce combat en murmurant à lui-même : « Intéressant ». Dans l'univers 1, Gerard ria à gorge déployé : « Alors comme ça dans cette univers Fairy tail serait une guilde noir ? », dit-il en regardant son ombre qui, une fois de plus, c'était matérialisée.

Natsu regarda son adversaire qui ne daignait pas répondre, ce qui l'énerva, il détestait être ignorait, c'est pourquoi il avait rejoint la guilde noire la plus puissante existant. Au bout de quelques minutes d'observation, Natsu décida de sortir le grand jeu, il regarda son adversaire puis il fonda sur lui, mais comme jusqu'à présent, il avait beau frapper, son adversaire esquivait sans la moindre difficulté. Il décida d'utiliser une technique qu'il avait lui-même créer. Lorsque son adversaire fut collé au mur, et donc coincé, il décida de se lancer :

« Hiryū no konbo » (Combo du dragon de feu).

Natsu, les poings et les pieds enveloppé de flammes, enchaîna des attaques sur son adversaire, qui se ne pouvait pas vraiment esquiver, il bloquer simplement les coups à l'aide de ses bras, mais juste pour protéger sa tête. Le denier coup de Natsu le fit voler loin sur le coté, et il espérait bien lui avoir briser les côtes. Son adversaire se releva presque aussitôt, ce qui fit enrager Natsu, puis son adversaire pris la parole à son tour :

« Tu as vraiment une puissance incroyable, même moi j'ai du mal à me protéger, mais je vais te dire qui je suis, afin que tu comprennes mieux pourquoi je te connais si bien, sous cette forme je me fais appeler Ringi, afin que l'on ne me reconnaisse pas, bien que ce ne soit pas très compliqué, mais mon vrai nom est Ignir le dragon de feu. »

Natsu de l'univers 3 tomba à la renverse en entendant ce nom, tendit que le Natsu qui se trouvait dans l'arène souri, puis il se mit à rire. Lorsqu'il eut terminer de rire, et voyant le regard interrogateur de son adversaire il décida de lui répondre :

« Tu prétends être Ignir, mais pourquoi avoir pris une forme humaine dans ce cas la ? Et surtout si tu croyais pouvoir me faire peur, sache que le Ignir de mon univers n'est plus, je me suis occupé de lui lorsque je l'ai pu ».

Sur ces paroles Ignir se mit à sourire, comment un gamin si faible pouvait avoir battu un dragon, puis il se souvint que en « forme dragon » les techniques de dragon slayer était bien plus dangereuse pour eux, mais sous forme humaine, celle-ci ne sont rien de plus que de simple attaque de feu. Ignir décida de répondre à la question de son adversaire avant de faire autre chose :

« Si j'ai pris forme humaine, ce n'était simplement que pour éviter d'être blessé par les techniques de dragon slayer, mais tu te demandes comment j'ai pu parer ton attaque en retransformant mon bras droit tout à l'heure », son adversaire acquiesça et Ignir reprit, « c'est simplement parce que tu es trop faible mon petit Natsu, le Ignir de ton monde n'as pas du avoir le temps de t'apprendre toutes les techniques les plus puissantes des dragons ».

Sur ces quelques mots, Ignir voulu vérifier quelque chose, il envoya alors une boule de feu dans la direction de Natsu, qui, à sa grande surprise, esquiva. Il était persuader d'une chose, Natsu ne savait pas qu'il pouvait absorber le feu.

Natsu qui venait d'esquiver la boule de feu enrageait de plus en plus, et il décida de faire appel à une technique qu'il n'avait mise au point que très récemment, elle n'était pas offensive, pas directement tout du moins, elle lui permettait surtout d'augmenter sa vitesse. Seul inconvénient, elle épuisait rapidement la magie. Natsu s'entoura alors de flamme comme cela il pourrait frapper sans avoir à prononcer ses techniques, tout comme son adversaire, qui jusque là n'as pas beaucoup frappé, et de plus il pourrait se déplacer dans n'importe quel direction et à tout moments. Il décida de s'envoler pour commencer, des flammes sortirent de ses pieds, le propulsant dans les airs et obligeant le Kirinos à s'envoler encore plus haut. Ignir souri puis il laissa apparaître ses ailes afin de rejoindre le dragon slayer tout là-haut. Natsu avait trouvé un plan, lorsque le dragon s'envola et commençait à se rapprocher, rapidement, il souri puis fit une descente en piqué sur son adversaire qui tenta de frapper Natsu, mais celui-ci venait de se déporté sur la gauche et contourna son adversaire, puis il souffla une boule de feu en direction des ailes de ce dernier. Le dragon ayant compris, un peu tardivement certes mais comprit quand même, le plan de Natsu, il rabattit ses ailes contre ses côtes afin de le laisser retomber. La boule de feu lui brûla quand même l'épaule, car sa chute l'avait fait tournoyé car il n'était pas droit, il hurla de douleur, car cette boule de feu n'était plus de la même puissance que celle de tout à l'heure, enfin tout du moins il n'avait pas encore été touché. Il redéploya ses ailes puis fit face à Natsu avec un regard noir, Natsu commença à fatiguer, du fait que ce sort utilisait vraiment beaucoup de magie, il décida de redescendre mais lorsqu'il entama sa descente, une main lui attrapa l'épaule, la broya et le maintins. Le dragon laissa son bras reprendre la forme d'une patte, ses griffes transpercèrent l'épaule du jeune mage de feu puis Ignir entreprit une descente à très grande vitesse tout en tenant son adversaire, lorsqu'il arrivèrent à 3 ou 4mètres du sol, Ignir lança Natsu avec une grande force, mais celui-ci souri, l'étreinte qui le faisait souffrir venait enfin de le lâcher.

Voyant le sol se rapprocher très rapidement, Natsu, confiant, se tourna vers le dragon puis avec ses pieds il ralentit sa chute tout en lançant :

« Hiryu no mōtaru iki » (Souffle mortel du dragon de feu).

Le dragon souri voyant que Natsu tentait vraiment le tout pour le tout, mais cette technique était bien vaine, car vu la distance qui les séparait, Ignir aurait largement le temps d'esquiver. Natsu ne mit pas ses mains devant sa bouche, mais il souffla de toutes ses forces et des flammes sortirent telle un véritable dragon, Ignir fut impressionné de voir qu'il pouvait faire ça alors qu'il était si faible. Le souffle de son adversaire était vraiment impressionnant, sa taille recouvrait pratiquement tout les angles de repli, et le plus problématique c'est que cette technique était rapide, Ignir décida alors de contrer les flammes en faisant la même chose, il souffla de toutes ses forces. La plupart des flammes de Natsu furent happé dans celles du dragon qui continuaient leur descente, mais certaines, trop éloigné passèrent quand même, puis elles reprirent la place de celle qui venait d'être happé. Du coup Ignir n'était pas sortit d'affaires, il se replia sur lui-même attendant que cela passe. Natsu quand à lui ne put pas esquivé celle d'Ignir qui était bien plus puissantes que les siennes, il décida alors de se protéger comme il le pouvait. Les flammes de Natsu qui entourait le dragon disparurent et Ignir fini sa descente dans une chute, mais celui-ci se releva et Natsu qui avait perdu l'utilisation de son bras gauche et qui avait le visage brûlé, se releva aussi. Il titubait, et Ignir lui demanda d'abandonner, mais Natsu refusa, et il couru tant bien que mal vers son adversaire, celui-ci fit une sourire, mais celui-ci montra une certaine tristesse, lorsqu'il fit reprendre sa véritable apparence à son bras gauche puis il empoigna Natsu par la gorge. Sa force était énorme et le dragon demanda à Natsu si il préférait mourir étouffer ou si il devait mettre fin à ses souffrances. Natsu répondit avec le plus grand mal du monde :

« Achèves moi sans douleur ».

Ignir comprit qu'il souhaitait la deuxième solution alors Ignir augmenta son étreinte et coupa la tête de Natsu, le corps tomba au sol tandis que sa tête venait de voler à quelques mètres de la. Ignir fut déclarer vainqueur, puis il disparut dans un flash de lumière, signe qu'il venait d'être téléporté. Natsu, de l'univers 3, qui avait suivit ce combat était content de voir que Ignir n'était pas un tueur né, il lui avait laisser la chance de se retirer mais son adversaire avait refusé catégoriquement. De toutes façons les membres d'une guilde noire ne méritaient que la mort.

Ce combat terminé, tout le monde attendait de voir le nom des prochains combattants, mais au lieu de ça, un Kirinos apparut et leur annonça que cette journée se terminerait sur du repos. Certains furent soulagés, car voyant la cruauté des autres, ils pensaient qu'il pouvait mourir à n'importe quel moment. Dans l'univers 1, un homme et une ombre se regardaient en souriant puis l'ombre annonça :

« Ce soir je réussirai »

* * *

Voila c'est fini mdr vous découvrirai ce qui se passe, et qui est cette ombre (pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas deviné) dans le … à non ^^' dans un chapitre. Le prochain chapitre sera certainement encore du bonus, puisque je vais peut-être décrire les deux nouveaux univers présents.

Une gentille petite review ? x)


	6. Chapitre bonus U4

Et oui encore un chapitre bonus, c'est simplement pour que vous connaissiez les univers x) vous n'êtes pas obliger de les lire ^^

Donc voila dans celui la il s'agit de l'univers 4, et uniquement celui-ci, l'univers 6 je le ferai plus tard, car je ne peux pas vous dévoiler certaines choses ^^

Voila et bonne lecture )

* * *

**Chapitre bonus :** L'univers 4

_Arrivée d'Erza :_

Elle était une enfant esclave, comme nombre de ses compagnons, ils travaillaient comme des forcenés, c'était soit ça soit être enfermé et enchaîné. Un jour Erza eut la mauvaise idée de répondre à un contremaître et elle fut immédiatement emmené et enchaîné. Un autre enfant, qui sombrait dans la folie vint l'aider, il possédé des pouvoirs, mais Erza aussi en possédé et c'est pourquoi elle était crainte de tout le monde sauf de son ami, Gerard. Ensemble ils se révoltèrent, puis Erza voulut partir mais Gerard ne voulait pas, une voix lui disait de finir cette tour, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle voulait quitter cet endroit qui leur avait gâché la vie, et Gerard qui n'écoutait plus l'éjecta de la tour, en lui disant de ne plus jamais s'approcher. Elle refusait de laisser son ami ainsi, Elle commença à lui foncer dessus quand il disparut de devant elle, il était déjà derrière. Elle le regarda puis elle fut énervé, elle prononça des mots qu'elle entendait dans sa tête : « Rééquipe », et une armure se mit sur elle ainsi qu'une épée. Gerard sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de faire ne fit rien pour riposter lorsqu'elle lui enfonça la lame dans le ventre. En sentant ce coup il se recula, puis lança des sorts sur Erza en lui répétant de partir et qu'il ne voulait pas la tuer, mais que lui ne pouvait abandonner cet endroit et qu'il devait finir la tour.

Au bout de 10minutes de combat où Gerard ne faisait qu'esquiver les coups d'Erza, il lui envoya une boule d'énergie qui l'envoya contre une mur, puis elle s'écroula en regardant son ancien ami, car il n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'elle connaissait, celui qu'elle aimait, alors elle fit apparaître une lame unique au dessus de Gerard qui ne s'en apercevait pas, puis elle lui dit : « L'épée de Damoclès va tomber ». C'est à ce moment la qu'il compris mais un peu tard, il leva la tête et l'épée l'empala entre les deux yeux et s'enfonça de plus en plus profond sous le regard vide d'Erza. Une joie immense monta en elle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle venait de tuer et pourtant allez bien. Après avoir repris des forces, elle regarda dehors, elle vit ses amis travailler encore mais cette fois pour Gerard. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser faire, elle sortit et leur demanda de partir avec elle, mais tous refusèrent. Gerard leur avait retourné le cerveau. Elle les regarda, dans un regard dénué d'expression, et de toutes émotions, elle leur fit la même chose qu'à Gerard, une épée au dessus de leur tête et tous moururent sur le coup.

En arrivant sur la terre ferme, elle chercha un lieu ou dormir, mais partout où elle allez elle était rejeté, et elle ne pouvait se permettre de tuer plus de monde, elle était déjà à bout de souffle. Elle marchait depuis des heures sans manger ni boire, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle venait d'entrer dans la forêt quand elle s'écroula. En se réveillant, elle était dans un lit, elle ne comprenait pas, elle penser mourir dans les bois. Des personnes entrèrent et elle les menaça d'une épée, tous reculèrent sauf un, il était vieux et petit, mais il s'approchait. Elle lança l'épée qu'il esquiva facilement puis il dit :

« Allons ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on remercie ceux qui t'ont sauver »

Sur ces mots elle se calma et les remercia, le vieil homme des étoiles dans les yeux s'approcha et répondit aux questions qu'elle se posait à elle-même :

« Tu es à Demon tail, une guilde noire non connue pour le moment mais qui sera bientôt la plus crainte et la plus respecté de toutes. Je m'appel Makarov, je suis le maître de cette guilde. Et toi qui es-tu ? Et d'où viens-tu ? »

Elle répondit qu'elle s'appelait Erza, et qu'elle venait d'une île où elle construisait une tour avec d'autres enfants. Sauf qu'elle le regarda et lui demanda si elle pouvait rejoindre cette guilde, Makarov n'accepta pas, il lui dit que seul les mages ayant des grands pouvoirs peuvent rester. Alors elle lui montra ses pouvoirs en posant une épée au dessus de chaque tête des membres, Makarov n'en revenait pas, elle était vraiment forte. Il la regarda en souriant et lui dit : « Bienvenue à Demon tail ». Elle avait enfin un chez elle, où les gens n'auraient pas peur d'elle.

Un peu plus tard elle avait choisi une tenue aussi sombre que les ténèbres avec une lame dans le dos afin de montrer qu'elle était la mage aux épées de Demon tail, sa marque étant sur sa cheville.

_Arrivée de Gray :_

Un jour alors qu'il s'entraîner dans le froid avec son maître Ul, et le deuxième disciple de celui-ci, Leon, Gray décida de défier son maître, celle-ci refusa, tant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à battre Leon, il n'aurait aucune chance contre elle. Aussi il décida de s'entraîner encore et toujours afin de battre Leon. Plus il y pensait, plus il sentait une rage monter en lui, une rage indescriptible envers son maître et son deuxième apprenti.

Plusieurs fois il essaya de battre Leon, mais sans succès, celui-ci avait toujours un coup d'avance, il ne savait pas comment le contrer, il n'arrivait même pas à le toucher. Totalement hors de lui il stoppa son entraînement, il retourna dans le chalet qui leur servait de logement. Le soir Ul et Leon rentrèrent dans le chalet mais ne trouvèrent pas Gray. Ul regarda dans son sac, l'annonce qui parlait de Déliora avait disparue, elle fit tout de suite le rapprochement, elle sortit seule et quand elle retrouva Gray, ce dernier était effondré dans la neige, l'annonce à la main. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement quand elle vu qu'il n'était pas mort, et elle le ramena chez eux.

Quelques années plus tard Gray venait d'avoir 8ans, cela faisait 3ans qu'il s'entraînait avec Ul, il là respectait elle, pas son abrutit de disciple de Leon. Un jour en arrivant dans une ville, Ul eut un mauvais pressentiment, soudain deux mages apparurent, elle reconnut leur marque de guilde, ils étaient de la guilde noire « Blizzard Drake », elle fit reculer ses deux élèves mais ils revinrent aux côtés de leur maître afin de l'aider. À eux trois ils leur tenaient tête, puis Ul prit un mauvais coup, elle saignait, Gray commença à paniquer, puis Ul prit un deuxième coup, Gray fut prit d'une fureur totalement incontrôlable, il lança un sort d'une puissance inimaginable : « Ice make : Hammer », un marteau de glace géant vint broyer les deux mages présents. Ul et Leon furent effrayés en voyant une telle haine dans les yeux de Gray, il pouvait aussi y voir une pointe de folie. Il les regarda, puis il décida de tuer Leon, celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire, il ne perdit qu'un bras avant de s'enfuir en courant. Puis le tour de Ul arriva, elle était affaiblie, mais peu importe, elle ne pourrait plus le battre. Dans un dernier regard il lui dit :

« Voila ce qu'il en coûte de me sous-estimer, Ice make : Lance »

Une dizaine de lance foncèrent vers la mage qui les stoppa avec ses propres lances de glace. Gray n'en revenait pas, elle qui leur avait toujours apprit à utiliser deux mains pour la fabrication, puisqu'elle avait un bras hors d'usage, elle n'en utilisait qu'un, mais elle parvenait à contrer les attaques de son élève malgré tout. Gray reprit une nouvelle bouffé de folie, puis regarda son ancien maître et utilisa sort totalement démentiel : « Ice make : Giant lance », et une lance énorme foncer vers son maître, elle savait qu'avec une mains elle ne pouvait pas faire la même chose, son sort ne serait pas stable. Elle décida d'utiliser autre chose, elle leva un mur de glace, se servant du décors dans lequel ils se trouvaient pour le renforcer. La lance passa en parti à travers et planta un œil de Ul qui était maintenant borgne et manchote. Les deux mages commençaient à s'épuiser, Ul ne comprenait pas comment son élève pouvait être aussi endurant, il lançait des sorts très puissant, sans même montrer la moindre fatigue. Elle fit un énorme effort pour combattre les douleurs qu'elle ressentait, elle se tourna vers son élève et lui dit :

« Désolé ce sera un match nul ! »

Sur ces paroles elle prononça : « Ice make : Ice shell » (Technique pour enfermer Déliora), Et lorsque Gray entendit ces mots, et qu'il vit cette position il compris, qu'elle allait l'enfermer pour toujours, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il se mit en position alors que la glace montait, puis il utilisa une nouvelle fois sa technique favorite : « Ice make : Lance », une dizaine de lances foncèrent une nouvelle fois vers son ancien maître qui ne pouvait plus se défendre, une première se planta dans sa jambe, trois autre dans le ventre, deux se plantèrent dans le cœur, une dans le crâne, et les autres passèrent à côtés. La glace qui commençait à l'emprisonner disparu, il s'approcha de son maître, s'accroupit, lui ferma les yeux, et il aspira la source de ses pouvoirs afin de gagner en puissance.

Un an plus tard, Gray marchait de ville en ville en remplissant diverses missions, jusqu'au moment où sa mission fut de chercher un mage perdu en forêt, il accepta, il prenait toutes les missions, mais en cherchant il tomba sur une bâtisse, il entra pensant tomber sur la personne qu'il chercher. En parlant avec deux ou trois personnes, il apprit qu'ici tous étaient des mages. Il demanda de qu'elle guilde ils étaient, et comme réponse eut le droit à « celle-ci, Demon tail ». Juste le mot Demon lui fit penser à une guilde noire. En effet il avait raison, les mages venaient de le lui dire, il voulut les tuer tous, alors il commença à se battre mais, bien qu'il en est tué deux qui ne s'y attendait pas, il ne put en tuer aucun autre. Malgré ça le maître reconnu sa puissance, et lui proposa de les rejoindrent, il accepta tout en pensant qu'il serait connu, respecté et craint. Il apprit un peu après qu'une certaine Erza venait tout juste d'arriver tout comme lui.

Quelques années plus tard il devait choisir une tenue le représentant, il pris des vêtements léger, d'un bleu cristallin rappelant la glace. Il portait son tatouage dans le dos, on pouvait le voir simplement car il avait pris l'habitude de se déshabiller lors de ses entraînements avec Ul.

_Arrivée de Natsu :_

Un jour dans les rues de Magnolia, marchait un petit garçon d'environ 9ans, aux cheveux roses, vêtu d'une écharpe blanche et d'une veste noire, sous lequel se tenait un t-shirt blanc, en bas un short noir, et il accompagné tout ça d'un grand sourire malgré le fait qu'il soit seul … Tout le temps … Peut-être était-ce à cause de la vision du sang sur son t-shirt blanc, ou alors son regard meurtrier qui faisait fuir tout le monde. Au bout d'un moment une dame le regarda avec pitié, il n'avait pas besoin de ça, et pour lui montrer il mit feu à son écharpe à l'aide de sa magie.

Plus il marchait plus il sombrait dans la folie, il en avait marre d'être pris pour un monstre, pourtant les mages était reconnu ici … Puis il arriva devant un bâtiment avec une enseigne, celle-ci indiquée « Demon tail ». En regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus en ville, il se trouvait sur un sentier menant à cette petite bâtisse. Le nom ne lui disait rien du tout, alors il décida de rentrer dedans, puisqu'il était arrivé ici, il fallait qu'il mange quelque chose. En entrant il fut étonné de voir le nombre de personnes, il y avait même des jeunes de son age, un certain Gray et une Erza, apprit-il plus tard, qui était arrivés un peu avant lui. Puis il commença à parler :

« Bonjour, je … »

Tous le regardèrent avec un regard noir, comme si ils allaient le tuer, pris de peur il panique et sa veste prit feu, il ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoir lorsqu'il était soumis à de fortes émotions. D'un coup tous les regards s'arrêtèrent et un petit homme s'approche de lui, il lui demanda son prénom, c'était la première fois qu'on le lui demandait, il répondit « Natsu Dragneel », et l'homme l'invita à manger après avoir entendu son ventre gargouiller. Le jeune homme fut surpris mais il accepta, il était affamé. Peu de temps après il demanda qui ils étaient, et le petit homme de tout à l'heure le regarda puis après hésitation se lança :

« Nous sommes Demon tail, et nous deviendrons la plus puissante guilde noire qui existe, tout le monde nous craindra, nous ne connaîtrons pas la peur que certain ici ont pu connaître » sur ces phrases ils se stoppa un instant avant de poser une question au jeune homme, « Dis moi Natsu, quel est ce sang que tu as sur toi ? ».

Natsu hésita puis le regarda droit dans les yeux et annonça qu'il était celui de Ignir, le dragon qui lui avait appris sa magie, celle des dragons slayers. Makarov n'en revenait pas, comment un enfant avait pu tuer un dragon ? Et tous les mages de Demon tail se mirent à rire, ce qui énerva Natsu qui explosa créant une onde de flamme, que certains mages ne put éviter, et certains furent brûlés. Rien de grave, mais ils avaient vu sa puissance et le vieil homme se tourna vers lui un grand sourire sur les lèvres et lui demanda :

« Veux-tu te joindre à nous pour te venger de tous ceux qui t'on fait du mal ? »

Natsu acquiesça et Makarov fut ravi, il avait une nouvelle recrue, qui serait certainement l'une de ses plus puissantes. Quelques années plus tard Natsu avait choisi une tenue rouge en haut avec une tête de dragon pour montrer qu'il était un dragon slayer de feu, et sa marque de guilde prenait tout son bras de façon à ce que tout le monde le reconnaisse et le craigne.

* * *

Bon alors déjà, encore merci à ceux qui me suivent ^^

Si vous pouviez me laissez des reviews que je sache ce qui va et surtout ce qui ne va pas ^^'

Enfin voila mdr le prochain chapitre sera assez intéressant au niveau combat ^^ vous verrez vous ne serez pas déçu … enfin si je trouve le courage de l'écrire demain x)

En espérant que cette fic' vous plaise, mais si vous en êtes la je suppose que oui quand même mdr ou alors vous ne saviez pas quoi faire ? x)

À la prochaine


	7. Ch5: Une nuit sans repos

Bon alors dans ce chapitre, une petite surprise ) mais vous ne saurez pas grand-chose ^^ pas encore, je ne vais pas tout dévoiler de l'intrigue au bout de 5 chapitre mdr.

Voila bon ben bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :** Une nuit sans repos

Natsu revoyait encore le dernier combat dans sa tête, il venait de voir Ignir, sous une forme humaine certes, mais il l'avait revu quand même. Il avait aussi découvert qu'une guilde noire était dans le tournoi, il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à l'univers 4, car étant une guilde noire, possédant les membres de Fairy tail, il pourrait causer des problèmes durant le tournoi.

Natsu était le seul sur cette planète à ne pas trouver le sommeil, le seul ? Pas vraiment. Natsu était plongé dans ses pensées, mais un bruit sourd l'en fit sortir. Une petite explosion venait d'avoir lieu non loin de la guilde, il sortie et il vu une ombre qui jurer devant une barrière de magie. En écoutant bien, on pouvait discerné certains mots :

« Saloperie de barrière, pourquoi je ne peux pas la détruire ? ».

Natsu décida de s'approcher, à peine avait-il approché que l'ombre se retourna, elle fut comme surprise de voir que quelqu'un ne dormait pas à cette heure là. Natsu regardait l'ombre de haut en bas, et visiblement il s'agissait d'une femme, mais elle était toujours masquée dans l'ombre. Natsu lui demanda qu'il elle était, et surtout ce qu'elle faisait la. L'ombre lui répondit après quelques secondes d'hésitation :

« Alala Natsu…. toujours aussi pressé à ce que je vois, ce que je fais ici ne te regarde pas, quand à qui je suis ? Je vais te le montrer. »

Sur ces paroles, l'ombre recouvrant la jeune femme se retira petit à petit du bas vers le haut afin de garder le mystère le plus longtemps possible. Lorsqu'il vit son visage, Natsu n'en revenait pas, il était comme paralysé sur place, il la regardait dans les yeux en étant totalement perdu, il bégaya :

« Er… Erza ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, l'ombre repris sa place sur Erza, qui le regardait, et laissa paraître une aura totalement sombre, qui effraya Natsu, elle n'était pas sombre comme celle des membres d'une guilde Noire, elle était bien pire que ça. Après une poigné de secondes, l'ombre souri à Natsu puis disparu en s'enfonçant dans l'ombre au sol. Natsu n'en revenait pas, une Erza avec une aura malfaisante, même chaotique. Il retourna à la guilde et entra dans la chambre d'Erza pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien la, elle dormait paisiblement, et Natsu ressortit aussitôt de peur de la réveiller et de prendre un coup.

Alors qu'il s'installait dans la grande salle de la guilde, Happy le rejoignit suivi par Wendy qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ils commencèrent à discuter, mais Natsu n'évoqua pas ce qu'il venait de voir. Quelques minutes après, Gadjeel les rejoignirent à son tour en disant qu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Lui qui n'était pas très causant d'habitude, la il se mit à parler. Le dragon slayer de métal leur dit qu'il avait entendu quelque chose qui l'avait réveillé, et Wendy affirma qu'elle aussi. Natsu se mit alors à leur expliquer ce qu'il venait de voir en sortant, et d'où venait le bruit qu'ils avaient entendu.

Ils sortirent tout les trois lorsqu'ils entendirent un nouveau « BOUM », et Natsu reconnu l'ombre de tout à l'heure. Vu le bruit qu'ils venaient de faire en sortant, l'ombre se tourna vers eux, elle se déplaça jusqu'à l'arène puis leur fit un signe de main comme pour leur dire qu'elle voulait les affronter. Natsu fut le premier à foncer, suivi de près par Gadjeel qui voulait fracasser la tête de la personne qui l'avait empêché de trouver le sommeil. Il fut rapidement possible de voir que l'arène était rapidement illuminée par Natsu et ses grandes flammes. Gadjeel ne frappait pas énormément, mais à chaque fois qu'il tapait, il avait la possibilité de toucher son adversaire, mais celle-ci paré avec une épée bien trop grande pour une personne normale. Natsu et Gadjeel commençaient à s'énerver, soit elle esquivait tout leur coup, soit elle bloquait leur coup. L'ombre qui la parcourait se retira, et Natsu fut totalement désemparé de voir de nouveau Erza faire face à lui, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque celle-ci lui asséna un coup de sabre qui aurait pu être fatal Gadjeel n'avait pas été la, car il venait d'allonger son bras de métal afin de détourner la lame, qui avait quand même fait une grande entaille à l'épaule droite de Natsu. « Erza » envoya un coup de pied à Natsu qui fut propulsé loin, et qui avait du mal à se lever tant sa blessure le faisait souffrir. Wendy se lança aux côtés de Natsu et usa de sa magie afin de soigner son bras. « Erza » fut étonné de voir cela, elle murmura alors, plus pour elle que pour ses ennemies qui entendirent très bien :

« Alors puisque c'est comme ça on va passer à autre chose »

Sur ses mots, l'arme qu'elle tenait disparut, laissant place à une autre qui brillait avec le reflet de la lune. En regardant de plus près les vêtements qu'elle portait avaient eux aussi changeaient, mais on ne pouvait voir que la forme uniquement, car elle avait remis son ombre lorsqu'elle avait parlé. Elle était passée à un tout autre mode de combat, maintenant c'était elle qui attaquait et les deux dragons slayers qui esquivaient, Wendy, s'étant retirée de peur de combattre cette folle, n'avait nuls besoins d'esquiver. Pendant le combat, l'ombre tournait les yeux vers Wendy de temps en temps, elle voulait la mettre k.o pour qu'elle ne puisse plus soigner ses ennemis du moment, qui était très fort. L'ombre décida d'un plan, elle mit un grand coup d'épée devant ses adversaires, les obligeants à reculer, puis elle eut le temps de s'enfoncer dans l'ombre. Alors qu'elle réapparut derrière Wendy, cette dernière ne la sentit qu'au dernier moment, elle ne pouvait plus esquiver, et Natsu et Gadjeel qui l'avaient sentit et s'étaient lancer, mais ils arriveraient trop tard. Le coup d'épée horizontale allait la frapper alors Wendy ferma les yeux, elle attendit mais rien ne se passa. Elle ouvra les yeux, elle était au dessus de l'arène et se retourna pour voir, heureuse, Charuru qui lui lança un regard noir.

« Comment as-tu sentit que j'avais besoin de toi ? »

Charuru ne répondit pas et mais Wendy savait que Charuru avait des visions, elle avait peut-être vu ce qui se passerait cette nuit. C'est à ce moment qu'elle décida de parler, cassant ce que pensé Wendy :

« On vous a entendu, et je me suis donc précipité dehors voyant que tu n'était plus là »

Wendy eut un petit sourire désolé en regardant son amie qui la déposa devant la guilde qui était allumée. En regardant au niveau de l'arène, Wendy pu voir que Natsu et Gadjeel avaient repris l'avantage, puisque dorénavant c'était l'ombre qui ne pouvait plus attaqué. L'ombre commençait à s'énerver de voir que ces deux là l'empêcher d'atteindre son but qui était de traverser le champ de force qui était affaibli. D'un coup elle fit un bond en arrière, afin de se détacher des deux dragons de Fairy tail, puis elle ouvra la bouche et cracha une fumée noir en direction de Gadjeel, celui-ci esquiva de justesse mais Natsu fut étonné, car cela ressembler aux attaquent de dragon slayer. Gadjeel hurla de douleur, Natsu se tourna vers lui, et il vu que son adversaire était déjà la, tentant de casser le bras de Gadjeel qui le transforma en fer afin de résister, mais elle avait bien plus de force qu'il n'y parait. Natsu fonça alors sur elle, et sans détourner le regard de Gadjeel, plaça la paume de sa main en direction de Natsu et lança une boule aussi noire que l'ombre dont elle était recouverte. Natsu la pris de plein fouet faisant crier Wendy. Gray, Erza et d'autres mages de Fairy tail sortirent ainsi que d'autres personnes des autres univers, on pouvait voir Euster, un autre Gray et bien d'autre, dont certains inconnus. L'ombre voyant tout cela recula et disparut aussitôt, Wendy fonça vers Gadjeel qui lui dit qu'il allait bien, et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour lui mais plus pour Natsu. Elle se retourna et le vit à terre inconscient, il lui en fallait plus que ça d'habitude. Le maître demanda à ce qu'il soit ramener dans la guilde, et lorsqu'il fut dans la guilde Wendy s'attela à le soigner jusqu'à épuiser ses forces, son verdict fut que Natsu se vidait de sa magie petit à petit. Elle continua un moment à lui transféré de la magie, au bout d'une bonne heure, elle était totalement fatigué, et Natsu n'était toujours pas réveillé, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Wendy, bien qu'épuisait, restait à côtés de Natsu durant le reste de la nuit, vidant, à chaque fois, les forces qu'elle recouvrait petit à petit. Elle s'endormit sur la tête sur le ventre de Natsu.

Le lendemain en se réveillant, Natsu n'était plus la, elle dormait sur la table où elle le soignait. Elle sortie et vu qu'il allait beaucoup mieux, et en la voyant sortir, il vint la remercier. Elle devint toute rouge, mais fut fière d'avoir pu aider. Ils avaient appris plus tôt dans la matinée que au vu des évènements de cette nuit, le combat serait reporté à cet après-midi, et qu'il n'impliquerait pas leur univers, bien que nombreux d'entre eux soit encore en pleine forme.

À l'heure du repas, tous mangèrent normalement, sauf Gadjeel et Natsu, qui firent un concours pour savoir qui mangeait le plus, qui fut évidemment gagné par Natsu, qui, cette nuit, avait était vidé de ses forces malgré lui. Pendant que Natsu continuait de manger, lorsque la lacryma vision s'alluma annonçant les deux prochains combattants.

« Gray de l'univers 4 contre Molder de l'univers 5 »

À l'annonce de ses deux noms, les membres de fairy tail prirent peur lorsqu'ils entendirent que le dénommé Molder était de l'univers 5. C'est de là que venait Euster, cette démone qui avait tué de sang froid son ennemi, et qui plus est avait bu son sang. Certains eurent des frissons dans le dos en y pensant.

Gray, si il était aussi faible que le Natsu de ce monde, le combat ne serait pas intéressant, pensait le Gray de l'univers 3.

On entendit un signal sonore, annonçant que les deux mages allait être téléporté au milieu de l'arène. Quelques secondes après ils étaient là, Molder et Gray. Ils se lançaient un regard froid tout les deux, puis le signal de combat se fit entendre….

* * *

Et voila fini x) la description de Molder plus ce combat qui s'annonce énorme :o j'ai déjà plein d'idée en tête pour ce combat ^^

Vous verrez au prochain chapitre que je posterai peut-être ce soir )

Allez à la prochaine, et j'espère des petites reviews ? x)


	8. Ch6: Un véritable démon ?

Voici le chapitre 6 tant attendu … désolé du retard :/ j'ai été assez occupé ^^'

En espérant qu'il vous plaira, ainsi que la petite surprise qu'il y a dedans )

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :** Un véritable démon ?

_Alors que Natsu et Gadjeel se remettaient de leur nuit à combattre cette Erza maléfique, un nouveau combat était annoncé, Molder de l'univers 5, qui était sûrement à redouter vu la puissance de cette Euster, il se verrait affronter Gray de l'univers 4, qui ne sembler pas si impressionnant vu la puissance de Natsu de ce même univers._

Lorsque le signal retentit, aucun des deux adversaires ne fit un mouvement, il s'observait, Gray était toujours le même, des cheveux et des yeux noirs, il n'y avait que cette aura et cette odeur qui l'entourait qui étaient différents, l'odeur du sang flottait autour de lui. Son style de vêtements était d'une couleur bleue cristallin, rappelant la glace qu'il contrôlait. Molder quand à lui était un homme d'à peine 17ans, mais il était plutôt bien battit pour son age, et il avait l'air sur de lui. Il avait les cheveux mi-long, noir comme les plumes d'un corbeau, ses yeux quand à eux étaient d'un rouge impressionnant, on croirait qu'il transpercerait ses adversaire du regard afin de lire en eux. Il portait des vêtements amples, il n'aimait pas trop se montrer, c'est pourquoi il portait un masque au niveau du visage, ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux.

Après quelques secondes, Molder décida de passer à l'attaque, il regarda son adversaire, puis sans rien dire, sans même bouger, Gray sentit un danger, il se tourna et vit un bloc de pierre foncer sur lui. Ils se demander comment il avait fait ça. Il comprit que le combat était engagé, il regarda son adversaire puis commença en enchaînant deux sort d'affiler :

« Ice make : Lance »

« Ice make : Bird »

Des lances de glace fonçaient vers Molder en ligne droite, tandis que les oiseaux de glace arrivait d'en haut. Molder regarda tout sa dans le plus grand des calmes, et il décida d'user d'un sort à son tour, mais cette fois il se ne serait juste un lancer de cailloux, il fallait qu'il parle :

« Ishigaki » (Mur de pierre)

D'un coup un mur de pierre si mit en face des lances qui fonçaient sur lui puis elles explosèrent toutes dessus, puis d'un mouvement de la main, il déplaça le mur au dessus de lui permettant de bloquer la plupart des oiseaux, mais certains d'entre eux avaient déjà changer de direction et allait percuter Molder lorsque celui-ci recula d'un coup, laissant passer les oiseaux devant lui, puis il relança un morceau de pierre comme au début du combat mais cette fois pour détruire les trois oiseaux encore vivant. Gray ayant vu sa venait de lancer un « Ice make : Sword » et fonçait vers son adversaire. Le mage de pierre sourit devant l'idée d'un combat rapproché, il décida d'utiliser deux sorts :

« Kakōgan no bodi » (Corps de granite)

« Hokyō no ken » (Poings renforcé)

Molder encaissa tout d'abord les coups de l'épée de glace de Gray sur son corps renforcé, puis il se mit à riposter. À l'aide de ses poings renforcés par une couche de pierre, il enchaîna les assauts, que son adversaire esquivait tout en tentant de le frapper à l'aide de son épée. Molder ne bronchait pas, il souriait devant son avantage, cela avait le don d'énerver Gray, et l'homme de pierre adressa quelques mots dans l'oreille du mage de glace :

« On m'appelle la muraille, tu comprends pourquoi ? »

Sur ces quelques mots, Molder mit un coup de poing dans le ventre de Gray qui se retrouva sur les genoux avant de prendre un coup de pied qui l'envoya voler au loin. Molder pensant qu'il venait d'en finir, se retourna, mais il se raidit et repris sa position initiale lentement lorsqu'il sentit une aura derrière lui, celle-ci n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle du mage précédent. Gray le regarda et lui dit :

« Plutôt pratique ta technique de recouvrir ton corps avec de la pierre, merci pour l'idée, sans ça j'y serai resté »

En regardant bien on pouvait voir qu'il avait un masque de glace sur une moitié du visage, l'autre ayant été détruit par l'impact avec le pied de son ennemi. Le regard de Gray avait lui aussi changer, ses yeux étaient passés du noir au bleu, un bleu aussi cristallin que la glace, et son regard était absent de toute émotions. Molder ne vu pas ce détail, ce fut l'aura et la voix de son adversaire qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était plus le même, ce dernier lui dit :

« Puisque tu veux accélérer le mouvement, on va accélérer ! »

Sur ces mots le mage de glace disparut du regard de son adversaire, puis Molder entendit une voix venant d'au dessus, il leva les yeux mais beaucoup trop tard pour réagir, mais il était confiant, il n'avait pas arrêter sa protection de granit, mais lorsque le marteau de glace s'abbatit sur lui, il se mit tout de même en boule afin de minimiser les dégats. Lorsque le marteau eut disparu, Molder se releva comme si de rien n'était, et regarda son adversaire qui le regardait avec des yeux toujours aussi vide d'émotions. Molder, cette fois-ci, le remarqua, ce qui lui fit tout d'abrod un peu peur, puis il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre contre un gamin de son age, il battait les plus puissants mages sans une égratinure. Il le regarda et lui dit :

« Très bien, je vais utiliser l'un de mes meilleurs sorts afin d'en finir avec ce combat, car tu ne m'amuses pas du tout, Akuma no ishi (Le démon de pierre) »

Un golem de pierre se forma, puis il prit rapidement l'apparence d'un démon, le mage de glace le regarda, puis lança simplement un « Ice make : Lance ». Une lance fonça sur le démon qui la balaya d'un revers de la main. Gray fut surpris, puis il lança un nouveau sort, « Ice make : Tiger », et un tigre de glace, aussi grand que le démon, fonça à nouveau sur le démon. Les deux géants se battaient, et Gray ne pris pas le temps de regarder, lequel avait l'avantage, il fonça de nouveau sur Molder et utilisa une technique qu'il aimait bien :

« Ice make : Giant lance »

Une lance géante apparut, et avança à une vitesse folle vers Molder. Ce dernier s'empressa de faire revenir son démon qui se fit empaler sur la lance, et celle-ci disparut. Sauf que maintenant Molder devait faire face à Gray et son tigre, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui laisser la chance de gagner. Molder leva la main, Gray pensa qu'il abandonnait, mais celui-ci cria :

« Maintenant c'est la fin pour toi Gray, tu as beau être puissant, et même si tu parvenais à survivre, tu ne serais plus assez en forme pour combattre, j'aurai donc la victoire. »

Il entama alors une série d'incantation qui avait pour but de le protéger et de mettre fin à la vie de son adversaire, cette technique avait déjà fait ses preuves dans son univers :

« Ishi no tō » (La tour de pierre), sur laquelle il monta.

« Jigokuhenomichi » (L'allée aux enfers)

Lorsqu'il eut terminer, le sol de l'arène disparut totalement, mais Gray réagit rapidement, il se créa une plateforme de glace accrocher à l'un des murs de l'arène, et monta dessus. Le tigre quand à lui disparu dans ce trou sans fond. Un sourire apparût alors sur les lèvres de Gray, l'homme qui se tenait sur sa tour ne pouvait plus s'échapper, Gray le savait, il décida d'en finir, « Ice make : Hammer ». Un marteau vint s'abattre sur Molder mais celui-ci sourit, et la tour de pierre se déplaça, et le marteau tomba dans le trou. Gray fut très surpris, et surtout énervé, la tour de son adversaire pouvait se mouvoir, comme si elle touchait le fond de ce gouffre. Molder furieux que son adversaire ne soit pas mort, et qu'en plus il ait essayé de l'attaquer, se remit face à son adversaire et murmura : « Voici la fin de mon piège ».

« Akuma no chika » (Le démon sous la terre).

Un rocher, puis deux volèrent en direction de Gray qui créa des plateformes afin d'esquiver chaque pierres en sautant de plateforme en plateforme. D'un coup, une main géante apparut, elle agrippa le mage de glace, puis serra de plus en plus fort. Celui-ci explosa en morceaux, et Molder sourit sous la scène, puis il vu que la main du démon commençait à se congeler, puis elle repartit dans le fond du gouffre. Les morceaux de Gray qui venait de voler n'étaient rien de plus que de la glace.

« Comment as-tu fait ? Tu n'as même pas prononcé de sort ! »

Gray sourit, il venait de faire peur à son vis-à-vis, il le regarda, ses yeux avaient encore changeaient, ils étaient devenus rouges sang, Molder prit peur, il commença à parler :

« J'ab… »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase qu'une couche de glace était apparut sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler. Gray sourit, il tenait son ennemi, il s'approcha, le gela, puis lorsqu'il fut assez proche se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« On m'appel Gray le démon, tu vas comprendre pourquoi ! »

Sur ces mots, il fit respirer à Molder une poudre de glace, et celui-ci devint bleu. Il gelait de l'intérieur, son sang devait à présent être complètement geler, il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était sûrement déjà mort, mais Gray n'en avait pas fini, car tant que son adversaire n'avait pas abandonner, le combat ne serait pas fini, et les juges n'avait pas l'air de vouloir stopper ça.

« Maintenant c'est terminer, Ice make : Giant Hammer »

Un marteau géant de glace apparut au dessus de Molder et sa tour puis il vint s'abattre dessus. Le mage de pierre explosa, mais il n'y eut aucune effusion de sang, celui-ci étant gelé, et tous les morceaux disparurent dans le noir profond de ce gouffre sans fond. Gray fut ensuite téléporté dans son univers.

Les Kirinos apparurent sur les lacrymas visions afin de dire qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres combats car ils aller leur falloir du temps afin de reconstruire l'arène. Tout les combattants, bénéficièrent donc de trois jours de repos. Car ils avaient aussi d'autres problèmes à résoudre. Natsu était content, il pouvait aller s'entraîner pendant un peu de temps afin de se renforcer, et vu le niveau en face ce ne serait pas du luxe. Gray n'en revenait pas, l'autre Gray maîtriser la magie de construction en mouvement, il avait un niveau de retard.

Tous se remirent à l'entraînement et cela pendant les trois jours qu'ils avaient reçu.

* * *

Voila ç'est fini pour celui la x) j'aurai pu expliquer l'entraînement je sais …. Mais c'est le but du chapitre suivant donc on se calme ^^

Allez un petite reviews maintenant ? x)


	9. Ch7: Nouvelle technique !

Alors voila le nouveau chapitre, le suivant ne devrait pas tarder x) j'ai mis un peu de temps car … je n'avait pas forcément envi d'écrire. Mais maintenant c'est reparti et je pense que demain il y aura le chapitre suivant qui devrait être assez plaisant pour vous tous.

Voila bonne lecture à tous ceux qui me suivent !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :** Nouvelle technique !

Les Kirinos venait tout juste d'annoncer qu'il y aurait trois jours d'entraînements que Natsu et Gray étaient déjà dehors sur le grand terrain afin de s'entraîner. Natsu lançait des piques à Gray en lui disant qu'il n'avait plus à s'entraîner car il était éliminé, ce qui le mis rapidement hors de lui. Natsu adorait lorsque Gray était énervé, car il ne retenait plus aucun de ses coups et donc Natsu pouvait lui aussi y aller à fond. Au bout de quelques instants, Gray tenta un sort qu'il n'avait jamais fait, ce qui fit un peu peur à Natsu, car si il réussissait, il risquait d'être en difficulté.

« Ice make : Dragoon »

Un dragon de glace se forma, Natsu fut effrayé, mais fut vite rassuré lorsque celui-ci tomba en morceaux dès qu'il commença à bouger. Gray n'était vraiment pas doué pour la magie en mouvement.

Un peu plus loin, Gadjeel combattait contre Luxus qui avait daigné venir s'entraîner après avoir vu le niveau du dernier combat. Luxus eut un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il vu Gadjeel foncer à toute vitesse sur lui. Il balança des éclairs dans sa direction, mais Gadjeel avait prévu ça, et il mit sa main sous lui d'un coup son bras se transforma en métal et s'allongea ce qui propulsa Gadjeel en hauteur et surpris totalement Luxus.

« Kōryū no Hoko » (Hurlement du dragon d'acier)

Gadjeel propulsa des morceaux de métal de sa bouche en direction de Luxus qui n'avait jamais vu cette technique, mais il ne se laissa pas surprendre une deuxième fois, il recouvrit son corps d'électricité, lui permettant un déplacement très rapide afin de ne pas être touché. Gadjeel décida qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son adversaire passer à l'attaque, il enchaîna alors tout de suite avec une autre technique, « Kōryū no tetsu no ken » (Poing d'acier du dragon d'acier). Son bras s'agrandit de nouveau mais cette fois en direction de Luxus qui fit un grand sourire. Avant de lancer son attaque, il lança une phrase à Gadjeel :

« Tu ne pourras jamais me battre, je suis la foudre elle-même ! Ryū kaminari no tetsu no ken ! (Poing d'acier du dragon de foudre) »

Et le choc des deux poings se fit entendre dans toute la pièce, et il n'y eut que Gadjeel qui tomba au sol, il fut comme foudroyé. Au moment de l'impact, une grande masse électrique avait parcourut le bras de Gadjeel, remontant jusqu'au corps, alors que Luxus, lui, n'avait rien sentit de l'impact. Il regarda Gadjeel se relever péniblement, et il regagna l'intérieur de la guilde afin de se reposer après cet effort.

Un peu plus loin, seule, Erza s'entraînait, elle essayait de faire apparaître un maximum d'épée. Elle en comptait exactement 499, elle aurait aimé pouvoir atteindre les 500, elle avait la magie nécessaire, mais elle ne pouvait pas maintenir sa concentration suffisamment longtemps. Ensuite elle testa sa vitesse de permutations d'armures, à ce moment là, Mirajane l'avait rejointe afin de s'entraîner elle aussi. Elle était passé sous sa forme démoniaque, sous cette forme elle pouvait très largement postuler comme mage la plus puissante de la guilde, elle était tout de même une mage de rang S. Erza et Mirajane eurent la même réaction, et elles sortirent la même phrase au même moment : « Comme au bon vieux temps ». Elles se mirent, mais ce rire fut vite effacé, et les deux adversaires se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre afin de remporter ce duel. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les deux mages étaient épuisées, Mais Wendy qui avait besoin de savoir ou en étaient ses sorts de soin, et qui regardait ce combat depuis le départ s'approcha en leur disant de fermer les yeux, se qu'elles firent et Wendy utilisa ses pouvoir de Dragon slayer du ciel afin de les remettrent d'aplomb. Elles la remercièrent et lui demandèrent ensuite de reculer afin de ne pas être blessé. Wendy pensa que ce combat était inutile, aucune ne sortirai vainqueur de ce combat, elles ne faisaient que de se neutraliser. Et le temps lui donna raison, elles tombèrent toutes deux d'épuisement après une heure de combat, bien qu'à bout de force largement avant.

À la fin de la 1ère journée, le maître, qui ne s'était pas entraîné, décida que tout le monde ferait bien de se reposer afin de pouvoir reprendre le lendemain. Durant la nuit tout le monde dormait paisiblement, sauf trois personnes, Natsu, Gadjeel, et Wendy. Ils ne faisaient que repenser à la nuit où ils avaient vu Erza, où ils l'avaient combattu. Ils restaient sur leurs gardes afin d'entendre le moindre bruit suspect, mais rien ne vint. Plus le temps passait, plus il était difficile de tenir pour ces trois là. À peine avait-il commençai à dormir que Gray vint réveiller Natsu pour lui dire qu'ils devaient retourner se battre, et Natsu, bien que très mal réveiller, se releva d'un bon en entendant parler de combat. Ils sortirent dans l'espace qui leurs étaient réservés, et ils commencèrent leur entraînement, avec un léger avantage pour Natsu. Quelques minutes étaient passées, une dizaine, et les deux mages étaient déjà rejoints par tout les membres de la guilde qui participaient au tournoi, sauf Luxus et le maître qui avaient confiance en leur capacité. Au cours de leur combat, Gray lança une nouvelle fois une technique qu'il ne contrôlait pas, « Ice make : Eagle », il avait vu Leon l'utiliser, il voulait l'essayer, et … miracle, des oiseaux de glace foncèrent sur Natsu, mais ceux-ci étaient libres de leurs mouvements, mais Natsu fit monter la température rapidement et les oiseaux fondirent, sa magie en mouvement n'était pas encore parfaite. Natsu avait mit au point une nouvelle technique, mais pour cela il devait laisser son adversaire attaquer à nouveau. Gray ne se fit pas attendre et repassa à l'offensive après avoir créé une épée de glace, mais Natsu la bloqua facilement, et il mangea la glace de Gray qui fut surpris, mais qui comprit rapidement où Natsu voulait en arriver, alors voyant le Dragon slayer se mettre en place, le disciple de Ul créa un bouclier de glace juste avant d'entendre :

« Hiryū no kōri no iki » (Souffle glacé du dragon de feu)

Des flammes sortirent de la bouche de Natsu, mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, rien ne fut brûlé, même le mur de glace de Gray n'avait pas été attaqué, lorsqu'il désactiva sa protection, Gray pu découvrirent des flammes bleues, aussi bleu que la glace, se baladaient sur l'herbe mais sans la brûler, plutôt en la gelant. Le mage de glace s'approcha, et en passant sa main au dessus des flammes, vu qu'elles étaient froides. Mais lorsqu'il approcha sa main trop proche, elle fut gelé, mais en même temps sa main le brûler, c'était une sensation étrange, une superbe combinaison de feu et glace. Natsu fut surpris que sa technique ait fonctionné, mais lorsqu'il vu Gray lui lancer un regard noir, la glace était SON domaine, il prit peur. Gray retenta la technique d'hier, « Ice make : Dragoon ». Cette fois-ci le dragon était plus beau que la veille, et il pu même s'envoler sans problèmes. Natsu tenta de le faire fondre, mais sans succès, Gray eut un sourire en coin, il était sur de gagner. La salamandre regarda Gray qui semblait fier de lui, et Natsu lui dit :

« Dommage, j'avais prévu une technique, je la réservé uniquement pour les membres de l'univers 6, mais je n'ai pas le choix si je veux gagner, Shōmetsu no gihō: Hiryū no jūga (Technique d'anéantissement : Double crocs du dragon de feu) »

Natsu frappa ses deux poings l'un contre l'autre, et ils se recouvrirent de flammes, d'une chaleur intense, même Gray, qui se trouver à au moins dix mètres, put sentir une grande chaleur. Le choc entre le dragon de glace et les poings de Natsu si fit entendre à travers toute la zone de l'univers 3, heureusement que chaque univers est insonorisé, pensa Erza qui venait de terminer son entraînement. Gray et Natsu s'écroulèrent dans un ensemble parfait, ils avaient épuisé beaucoup de magie dans leur dernière technique.

Gadjeel n'ayant trouvé personne pour s'entraîner, était partit dans son coin pour frapper un mur de toute ses forces, ce mur était vraiment pratique, à chaque destruction il se reconstruisait, mais en étant de plus en plus solide. Gadjeel frappait doucement au départ, mais toujours de plus en plus fort. Après une demi-heure, il devait commençait à se servir de la magie pour détruire le mur. Gadjeel avait sentit une immense chaleur dans son dos. En se retournant il fut surpris de voir que la salamandre était vraiment loin de lui. Et il vit le choc entre le dragon de glace et les poings de Natsu. Il fut surpris de voir que Natsu avait une telle technique, mais lui aussi avait découvert une nouvelle technique, il avait bien observé la façon de combattre de Natsu et s'en était servi pour cette nouvelle technique.

« Kinzoku burēdo rairyū-kō » (Lame de métal foudroyant du dragon d'acier).

Son bras se transforma en une lame de métal recouverte d'une fine couche d'électricité. Son bras passa à travers le mur comme si il n'y en avait pas. Pendant presque une heure son bras lui permit de détruire ce mur assez simplement, mais la cela devenait de plus en plus dur, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un mur qu'il ne pouvait plus détruire. Sentant que les regards étaient portés sur lui et son bras, il décida de ne pas continuer, il ne voulait pas montrer toutes ses meilleurs techniques maintenant, il n'était pas comme Natsu, il ne s'enflammer pas pour rien.

Erza avait pris un moment pour méditer sous un arbre, elle avait revêtu sa tenue de bushido (celle avec les bandages et le grand pantalon rouge et jaune), et lorsqu'une feuille se détacha tout juste, elle la trancha avec une vitesse hallucinante. Une personne normale n'aurait jamais pu la voir se déplacer, dans cette tenue elle était vraiment rapide, car elle ne portait pas d'armure lourde comme à son habitude. Pendant son entraînement, il y eût plusieurs arbres qui apparurent, sûrement un coup des Kirinos, pensa-t-elle en souriant et en les remerciant intérieurement. D'un coup une dizaine de feuille tombèrent, mais elles furent toutes découpées et toujours avec un grande précision et une grande vitesse. Alors d'un coup plus d'une centaine de feuille tombèrent, et une seule avait failli toucher le sol, mais Erza avait tout de même réussi à toutes les coupées.

Elfman, qui n'était pas sortit s'entraîner la veille, était venu aujourd'hui pour affronter sa sœur, Mirajane. Le combat battait son plein mais Elfman avait vraiment un gros désavantage sur sa sœur, elle était plus rapide, plus puissante, et surtout elle lisait les mouvements de son frère assez facilement. Elfman commençait à perdre patience, il ne la touchait jamais, alors qu'elle, elle lui portait des coups terribles sur lesquels il avait tout juste le temps de se défendre. Au bout d'un moment il comprit la façon de combattre de sa sœur, il vu qu'au moment où il mettait un crochet du gauche, elle faisait un petit mouvement d'esquive vers l'arrière afin de revenir juste après, avant que son poing ne revienne, et de placer un coup dans les côtes, qui était vraiment douloureux. Cette fois-ci il mis un nouveau crochet, mais lorsque sa sœur fit son esquive, il enchaîna avec un crochet du droit qu'elle ne vu pas venir et qu'elle prit. Elle vu envoyer à quelques mètres, et Elfman courut pour savoir si elle allait bien, mais il n'en eut pas le temps qu'il fit expulser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sa sœur l'avait pratiquement tuer, il fallut que Wendy viennent le secourir même si il ne risquait pas de mourir, Mira savait ce qu'elle faisait Elfman fut transporté dans sa chambre et il se reposa jusqu'au lendemain.

À la fin de cette nouvelle journée, le maître annonça que le lendemain ils devrait se reposer, afin de recouvrir toute leur force pour le prochain combat où ils risqueraient bien de passer. Tous acquiescèrent et partirent se reposer. Le lendemain, comme le maître avait dit, personne ne s'entraîner, et tous firent la grâce matinée. Le 1er levé fut Gadjeel, et il était déjà 12h30, les autres se levèrent tous dans les environs de 14h. Une petite bagarre éclata dans la guilde comme à leur habitude, encore et toujours déclencher par Gray et Natsu. Erza, bousculée, renversa sa part de gâteau à la fraise, et elle s'énerva, envoyant voler tous les membres de la guilde un par un. Lorsque le brouhaha fut insupportable pour Makarov, il agrandit son bras et sa main et appuya sur tous les membres de la guilde qui furent calmé rapidement. La guilde ayant retrouvée son calme, le maître laissa partir un soupir de soulagement. Juste après, dans l'embrassure de la porte, un petit flash de lumière se forma, laissant place à Énéccio. Il était venu pour annoncer que l'un des membres de la guilde combattrait le lendemain, il s'agissait de Elfman. Il regarda la Kirinos et lui sourit, il était prêt à se battre et à gagner contre n'importe qui. Lorsque Erza entendit le nom de son adversaire, elle fut pétrifiée, elle dit à Elfman qu'il n'aurait pas la moindre chance, il s'agissait de Midnight de l'univers 2 …

La nuit tomba et Elfman était plus que décidé, malgré les réticences d'Erza, il allait combattre et gagner. Il semblait sur de lui, mais il ne connaissait rien aux pouvoirs de Midnight, alors Erza lui appris ce qu'était ces pouvoirs, et Elfman fit un sourire, il ne se laisserait pas avoir par toutes ces techniques. Avant que tout le monde aille se coucher, une annonce officielle du combat passa dans les lacrymas visions. Et tous attendirent le combat, Erza, elle, était inquiète pour son ami, il ne savait vraiment pas sur quel terrain il allait se lancer…

* * *

Alors voila c'est fini pour celui-ci mdr mais comme je vous l'ai dit en haut le suivant ne tardera pas.

En espérant comme toujours que ça vous ait plus, j'attends des reviews encore et toujours pour savoir ce qui va ou ne va pas :p.


	10. Ch8: Des pouvoirs étonnants

Alors voici le chapitre numéro 8 ! Il est un peu … spécial, il plaira peut-être un peu moins mais bon j'ai essayer le changement de « Point Of View » … donc voila.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :** Des pouvoirs étonnants…

Le combat n'ayant lieu que dans le début d'après-midi, Elfman en profita pour prendre des conseils auprès d'Erza, car elle avait déjà battu Midnight. Les autres membres de la guilde s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient, attendant impatiemment de voir leur ami à l'œuvre. 14h, le combat allez commençait, l'alerte se fit entendre et Elfman s'avança puis disparut avec ce flash de lumière. En arrivant au milieu de l'arène il vu son adversaire, un garçon aux cheveux noir et des mèches blanches sur le devant. Ses yeux rouges étaient légèrement entrouvert, signe qu'il venait d'être réveillé.

Lorsque le signal retentit, Elfman se jeta sur Midnight qui venait de disparaître dans une sorte de rayon lumineux, et Elfman ne lui connaissait pas ce pouvoir. Il repensa aux paroles de Erza, _« Il se peut qu'il n'ait pas tout à fait la même puissance, fait bien attention. »_. Il avait certainement de nouveau pouvoir. Lorsque Midnight réapparût, le mage de Fairy tail lui fonça dessus, afin de l'assommer d'un seul coup. L'Oracion seis sourit, il utilisa sa magie de distorsion pour éviter tous les coups de Elfman qui commençait à s'impatienter. Elfman s'arrêta, et Midnight profita pour lancer son attaque de distorsion sur Elfman, mais manque de chance, ce dernier se transforma totalement, déchirant ses vêtements. Il profita de se bref instant pour frapper Midnight car sa magie de distorsion n'était plus sur lui. Comme si il avait tout prévu, Midnight disparût à nouveau dans son rayon de lumière, il s'arrêta face a Elfman, et Midnight se mit à grandir mais gardant sa forme orignal. Il lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un des pouvoirs de sa magie de distorsion. Elfman n'en revenait pas, puis il se brisa un doigt. La douleur le ramena sur terre, Midnight ne grandissait pas, et il comprit qu'il avait tenter de faire une illusion.

« Ça ne prendra pas avec moi tes petites illusions ! »

Sur ces mots Elfman se lança à nouveau sur Midnight, qui était totalement surpris, et lui asséna un direct du droit avec une telle force que son adversaire fut propulsé contre le mur de l'arène. Celui-ci se mit aussitôt à disparaître, et Elfman compris rapidement qu'il était encore question d'illusion. Lorsqu'il se brisa le doigt, il ne ressentit aucune douleur, il recommença mais ne ressentit toujours aucune douleur, et Midnight explosa de rire.

« Ceci est mon monde, je décide qui souffre ou pas, je pourrais te tuer sans aucune douleur afin de ne pas te sortir de cette illusion, mais ce ne serait pas drôle ! »

Puis il se remit à rire lorsqu'il sentit un coup dans son ventre, il baissa la tête et vu le poing de Elfman à travers son corps. Il fit un grand sourire, puis il disparut et réapparût derrière son adversaire, ceci est son monde, il ne peut mourir, pensa Elfman. Un grand sourire apparût sur le visage de Elfman, celui-ci fonça sur Midnight, puis il cria de douleur lorsqu'il se fit planter une lame dans la jambe alors que ni lui ni son adversaire n'en avait. L'illusion se dispersa, et Elfman fut content de voir que Midnight était loin de lui. Ce dernier le regarda, et lui dis tout simplement que le combat était terminé, et Elfman tomba alors que Midnight était loin de lui.

_POV extérieur au combat :_

Erza était devant tout le monde pour regarder le combat, mais rien ne se passait, les deux adversaires se fixaient et c'était tout. Erza comprit rapidement que dès le début du combat, Midnight avait plongé Elfman dans une illusion. « Pourvu qu'il s'en rende compte … ». Au bout de une heure d'immobilité, Elfman se brisa un doigt et Erza comprit qu'il avait vu qu'il était dans une illusion, mais pourtant celui-ci ne bougea pas plus. D'un coup Midnight, lui, se mit en marche en direction de Elfman et regarda sa main, il avait maintenant trois doigts cassés, mais pourtant il ne bougeait pas. Midnight sortit une lame, une lame qu'il planta d'un coup dans la jambe de Elfman, cette fois-ci Erza était persuadée qu'il se réveillerait et pourtant ... Rien.

« Ces illusions sont vraiment très puissantes, et Elfman ne peut pas abandonner, il va se faire tuer ! »

Erza était vraiment énervé sur ce coup la, personne n'osa faire la moindre remarque. Midnight allongea son adversaire délicatement au sol, puis d'une voix faible annonça, « Ce combat est terminé ». Il enfonça la lame dans le crâne du mage, et celui-ci revint à la réalité sans être mort.

_Retour POV normal :_

Il ouvrit les yeux et il vit le ciel puis la tête de son adversaire et sentit une douleur intense au niveau de son crâne puis il aperçut la lame, il cria de douleur, et d'un coup plus rien, il venait de rendre l'âme. Les deux corps furent renvoyés dans leurs univers respectifs.

La lacryma vision se ralluma, et on entendit le Kirinos qui présentait les duels annonçait qu'il y aurait un nouveau combat. « Le combat suivant, qui aura lieu dans cinq minutes, verra s'affronter Evergreen de l'univers 3, contre … l'un des inconnu de l'univers 6 ! ». Evergreen, qui aimait secrètement Elfman, se jura intérieurement qu'elle gagnerait ce combat.

Les cinq minutes passées, Evergreen et son adversaire se retrouvèrent face à face dans cette arène. L'inconnu était plutôt petit, il ne semblait pas si dangereux, mais ne pas se fier aux apparences, il avait les cheveux de couleurs blancs, et ces yeux l'étaient eux aussi. Dans la guilde, Wendy fixa ce petit garçon, aucun doute c'est Grandine, pensa-t-elle. Ses vêtements étaient bleus et blanc faisant penser à un ciel avec quelques petits nuages.

À peine le combat fût lancé, que Evergreen lança ses lunettes en l'air, et ses yeux devinrent verts. Le petit garçon les regarda, et Evergreen ne prononça que cinq petits mots, « Le regard de la gorgone ». Sont adversaire fut pétrifié instantanément, et Evergreen fut déclarée gagnante et regagna son univers.

Les Kirinos qui n'avait pas prévu que ce combat serait aussi expéditif, laissèrent les mages se reposer, il y aurait un combat de nuit. Natsu hurla de joie, il voulait être choisi, il pouvait voir dans le noir alors pourquoi pas lui. Mais lorsque la lacryma vision s'alluma, elle annonça les noms et Natsu fut déçu :

« Shaw de l'univers 1 contre Quantik de l'univers 5 ».

Les Kirinos espérait que ce combat tienne plus longtemps que les deux précédents. Ainsi lorsque les deux adversaires se faisaient face, le signal retentit, mais Shaw ne connaissait pas son adversaire, et il ne pouvait pas savoir grand-chose sur lui car il portait une capuche large ainsi qu'un masque afin de cacher toutes émotions. Ses vêtements, noires de la tête aux pieds étaient assez moulants laissant apparaître une musculature parfaite. On ne pouvait pas lui donner d'age car on ne voyait rien de son visage ou de son corps, tout ce qui était sur c'est qu'il était très grand.

Shaw décida qu'il devait passer rapidement à l'attaque, il sortit alors des cartes de sa poche, et en tendit une face tourner vers son adversaire, on pouvait y discerner une boule de feu. Un cercle de magie se forma alors sur la carte et une boule de feu en sortit, fonçant sur son adversaire. Quantik esquiva, mais plus le temps passe plus Shaw lançait des boules et plus il était difficile d'esquiver. Il devait réagir, il mis sa main devant lui paume ouverte et l'autre main posée sur son bras, il cria une incantation :

« Viens à moi, Hikari no bīmu o seisei (Rayon de lumière purificatrice) »

Un laser de lumière partit de sa main et frappa la boule de feu, l'explosion souleva une épaisse couche de fumée. Lorsque la fumée fut dissipée, Shaw ne voyait plus son adversaire, il n'était plus face à lui. Quantik, qui était dans son dos, ria, et Shaw se retourna mais lorsqu'il se retourna son adversaire n'était déjà plus présent, Shaw le chercher, il avait beau se tourner encore et encore en direction des rires, il ne pouvait pas le trouver. D'un coup un laser partit dans sa direction, il esquiva et sortit plusieurs cartes, vierges cette fois, et lorsqu'un rayon arriva il l'absorba.

« Merci pour cette technique ! »

Quantik réapparut cette fois devant lui. Il agita ses bras mais rien ne se passa, enfin Shaw voulut le croire, pour le moment il n'avait rien vu, alors il montra cinq cartes à son adversaire, et les activa en même temps. Une boule de feu, le rayon de lumière, une lance de glace, une vague d'eau et une épée foncèrent sur Quantik qui entama une esquive, mais la lance de glace le frappa sur le coté du visage, brisant son masque en partit et le gratifiant d'une légère blessure. Quantik décida qu'il était temps de faire tomber le masque :

« Tu es un bon mage, tu as le droit de voir le visage de celui qui te battra ! »

Sur ces mots il retira son masque et on put voir son visage, il avait les yeux verrons, un vert et l'autre rouge. Il retira ensuite sa capuche, laissant flotter ses cheveux bleus nuit, dans le vent, ils étaient mi-longs, son visage était fin, et son sourire, que l'on pu voir après qu'il ait retiré tout cela, était terrifiant. Il était assez âgé, mais malgré ça il se déplacer vraiment vite. Shaw n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que son adversaire avait de nouveau disparut, mais cette fois il réapparut vraiment très près de Shaw, trop près, et il lui asséna un coup. Shaw tomba au sol mais à la grande surprise de son adversaire, il se releva assez vite en pointant une nouvelle carte, mais cette fois-ci elle était rouge, il prononça des mots assez bas :

« Ikari no aka ! » (Le rouge de la colère)

Juste après qu'il est prononcé ces mots, il devint rouge, et son regard était celui d'un prédateur ayant repéré une proie. Shaw sortie alors d'autres cartes, une bleue, et toutes les autres étaient pleines de dessins, lorsqu'il montra la carte bleue à son adversaire, il lui dit, « Ao no kyōfu ! » (Le bleu de la peur). Son adversaire ne devint pas bleu, pourtant Quantik c'était préparé à le devenir, mais rien ne se passa. Il cligna des yeux, puis au moment où il les rouvrit, il s'aperçut que son adversaire avait changé, il était devenu un véritable démon. Pris de panique il se déplaça à toutes vitesses, mais son adversaire ne semblait pas bouger. Au bout de dix minutes, il s'arrêta de courir, il repensa au nom de la technique de son adversaire, et il comprit qu'il était simplement pris de peur.

« Très bien joué, ton sort m'a finalement atteint alors que je n'y croyait pas, mais malheureusement pour toi j'ai quelque chose contre les enchantements, Hikari no shukufuku ! (Bénédiction de la lumière) »

Une lumière d'une blancheur pure se forma autour de Quantik, et il Shaw repris son apparence, la peur avait cessée. Shaw était restait rouge, il fonça sur Quantik qui se contenta de disparaître une nouvelle fois mais à chaque fois qu'il réapparaissait, il manquait de peu d'être frappé par le poing de Shaw dont la puissance et la vitesse étaient décuplées par son sort. Si ça continuait comme ça il serait prit de court et risquait d'être touché, et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il recommença ses mouvements avec ses bras et cette fois Shaw, pourtant loin de son adversaire, pris un coup. Le mage aux cartes toujours dans sa colère, montra une carte avec un dragon de feu, il s'agissait d'une attaque très puissante. Il activa sa carte mais Shaw fut surpris de ne pas voir le dragon sortir, puis il sentit une grande chaleur au dessus de lui, il leva la tête et put admirer le dragon de flamme qui s'abattait sur lui. Il eut juste le temps de sortir sa carte d'eau et de la placer face au dragon, il l'activa mais rien n'en sortit, et le dragon brûla Shaw et ses cartes. Shaw, étant très résistant, n'avait pas succombé à cette technique, mais il ne pouvait plus combattre. Il regarda vers son adversaire, et lui demanda pourquoi il ne l'achevait pas ? Et surtout que c'était-il passé durant le combat ? Il eut les réponses à ses questions :

« Pour ta première question, je ne t'achève pas simplement parce que je ne suis pas comme ça, je n'aime pas tuer pour le plaisir, si je peux épargner mes adversaires durant les combats je le fait. Quand à ta deuxième question, si tu me promets de ne jamais le répéter je veux bien t'expliquer tout ce qu'il y a eut dans ce combat … »

Shaw acquiesça de la tête puis son adversaire s'approcha et lui murmura quelque chose, même les dragons slayers, pourtant doté d'une ouïe fine ne purent entendre, mais à la vue de la tête de Shaw cela devait être exceptionnelle, il en rigola, il trouvait cela absurde mais en même temps ceci explique cela, pensa-t-il. Shaw et son adversaire fut téléporté à nouveau dans leur univers respectif, Quantik espéré simplement que son adversaire tiendrait parole. Tous les membres de la guilde de Fairy tail furent surpris de tant de discrétion, et ils se demandaient ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. En attendant, le prochain combat aurait lieu le lendemain, maintenant il était l'heure de se coucher, et les Kirinos ne semblait pas vouloir annoncer les futurs combattants. Tous allèrent se coucher, sauf Natsu qui ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à ce pouvoir, quel pouvait-il être ? ….

* * *

Alors voila c'est fini, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'espere ne pas avoir rater mon changement de point de vue \ : bref à la prochaine )


	11. Ch9: 1 Grand combat & 1 nouveau mystère

Bon alors un petit chapitre constitué d'un seul gros combat ) et à la fin … Une surprise x)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :** Un grand combat, et un nouveau mystère

Le lendemain matin, alors que tout le monde, excepté Natsu, était déjà levé depuis une bonne heure, le maître annonça que lors de la prochaine « pause » qu'ils leur seraient accordés, personne ne s'entraînerait, ils devaient tous ménager leur force pour les combats suivants. Lucy décida d'aller chercher Natsu, car le prochain combat allait bientôt être annoncé, et que le mage de feu aimait regarder tout les combats. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la chambre de ce dernier, elle frappa trois coups … Aucune réponse, cela semblait bizarre, elle retenta mais toujours aucune réaction, alors elle entra en hurlant, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle découvrit la chambre vide. Où Natsu était-il encore passé ? Elle n'avait pas que cela à faire de le chercher. Elle retourna au salon et comme elle le pensait, le combat venait d'être annoncé, mais heureusement pas de Natsu dans les deux personnes choisies mais quelqu'un de leur univers venait d'être appelait, Gadjeel, et son combat n'allait pas être simple, il affronterait Erza de l'univers 4 … Celui de la guilde noire.

Gadjeel partit confiant, Erza ne lui avait jamais vraiment fait peur, lorsqu'il apparût sur le terrain, il fut surpris de voir Erza habillée de cette manière, elle était habillé avec une tenue légère qui ne la bloquerait pas dans ses mouvement, elle ne portait pas une armure. Ces vêtements étaient d'un noir vraiment sombre, Gadjeel fut à la fois surpris et effrayé, cette Erza n'était vraiment pas la même. Le signal du début de combat retentit, et Erza disparût du regard du dragon slayer de métal, il eut juste le temps d'entendre une lame sifflait dans son dos et de transformer ce dernier en métal pour ce protéger. Erza s'élança en arrière, mais cette fois-ci Gadjeel ne se laisserait pas prendre de vitesse, il décida alors de ne pas la laisser se replacer, il la chargea pendant son déplacement en arrière ce qui la forcerait soit à attaquer, soit à revêtir une armure pour se protéger. Lorsqu'il arriva au contact de la mage aux épées, celle-ci fit apparaître une épée énorme et la plaça entre elle et Gadjeel afin de le stopper dans sa course. Gadjeel décida de stopper son attaque, il ne devait pas s'épuiser à lancer des attaques comme cela. Erza sembla ravie de voir son adversaire reculer face à cette lame, elle décida cependant qu'il valait mieux prendre cet adversaire au sérieux afin de ne pas prendre de mauvais coup. Une armure se plaça sur son corps, remplaçant ses vêtements léger et Gadjeel sourit, il retrouver la Erza qu'il connaissait. Erza fit signe à Gadjeel de venir, celui-ci ne sembla pas réfléchir et fonça sur elle, il l'a frappa de toutes ses forces, ce qui la repoussa au loin, mais elle n'avait rien sentit … Gadjeel ne comprenais pas ce qu'il c'était passé, et voyant cela Erza décida de lui expliquer, ne sachant pas à qui elle avait à faire.

« C'est très simple vois-tu, dans notre univers, nous avons éliminé tout les dragons, et grâce aux écailles de chacun des dragons je me suis faite une armure invincible, aucun humain sur terre ne peut me battre, même Natsu avec ces pouvoirs de chasseur de dragon à eu du mal à m'infliger une blessure. Alors c'est dire si toi tu seras capable de me toucher, abandonner ou je me verrais obligé de tu tuer ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles sont visage s'assombrit, créant une atmosphère pesante, l'air dans l'arène ne devait presque plus être respirable, et d'un seul coup Gadjeel explosa de rire. Cette fois c'était à Erza de le regarder avec un air interrogateur, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi le fait qu'il ne puisse pas l'atteindre le faisait rire. Gadjeel se mit donc en tête de lui expliquer :

« Vu le niveau de votre Natsu, je comprend qu'il n'ait pu te blesser, mais vois-tu, je suis moi-même un chasseur de dragon, celui du métal, ainsi je maîtrise les mêmes techniques que lui, à l'exception prête qu'elle sont de métal… Ha oui j'oubliai, comme je le disais, vu le niveau de votre Natsu, tu ne dois pas connaître grand-chose sur nos techniques, je vais donc te faire une légère démonstration de la véritable force d'un dragon slayer ! »

Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, Gadjeel fonça de nouveau sur son adversaire, mais celle-ci fit apparaître deux épées qu'elle lança horizontalement en direction de son adversaire qui mit son poing en direction du sol et le transforma en métal qu'il fit grandir afin d'être propulser en l'air. Le bras de métal stoppa les lames, et Erza, qui était concentré sur Gadjeel, qui était maintenant à une grande distance du sol, se mit à sourire, puis cacha rapidement son sourire en entendant le dragon slayer prononcer une technique :

«Kōryū no Hoko » (Hurlement du dragon d'acier)

Des morceaux de métal partirent en direction d'Erza, qui bien que protégée de son armure en écaille de dragon, changea rapidement de tenue afin de revêtir celle du début de combat. Elle se mit à danser entre les morceaux de métal mais fut toucher par plusieurs. Lorsque Gadjeel retomba au sol, il put voir la joue de son adversaire entaillé, ainsi qu'un morceau de métal planter dans son épaule gauche, et un autre dans la cuisse. Gadjeel avoua intérieurement qu'elle était d'une grande vitesse pour être parvenue à esquiver tout les morceaux de métal sauf trois. Erza ne cachait pas sa douleur, elle grimaçait tant le morceau de métal logé dans sa cuisse gauche la faisait souffrir. Elle arracha les deux morceaux de métal planté, puis les jeta au sol.

« Tu as une technique vraiment intéressante, bien que très bizarre. Sans vouloir te vexer, ta technique comporte une faille énorme, relance la contre moi et c'est la mort assurée. »

Elle fit un grand sourire à son adversaire, pas qu'elle était joyeuse, plutôt un sourire montrant qu'elle aimait se battre, et que son adversaire pouvait la distraire un bon moment. Gadjeel commençait un peu à s'énerver car il devrait certainement se donner à fond sur ce 1er combat, lui qui ne voulait pas montrer certaines techniques, peut-être n'aurait-il pas le choix…

Maintenant il ne pouvait plus compter sur sa technique de surprise, mais de toute façon son adversaire était un peu affaiblie logiquement avec ses blessures. Dorénavant, il allait devoir user de la magie à chaque coups, car sinon son adversaire n'aurait qu'à revêtir son armure en écaille de dragon, alors il regarda son adversaire puis il se mit à sourire. Il se relança en direction de son adversaire, et Erza pensa qu'il recommençait sa technique, alors elle renvoya deux lames en direction de Gadjeel et s'apprêter à sauter afin de le frapper mais cette fois Gadjeel mit son bras en avant et il se mit à grandir repoussant les deux épées, Erza n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver elle remit son armure pour se protéger puis lors de l'impact elle fut repoussée loin en arrière, et elle vu que Gadjeel fonçait à nouveau sur elle, cette fois-ci elle avait largement le temps d'esquiver, mais lorsqu'elle voulut bouger, elle sentit un courant électrique la parcourir, la paralysant, elle mit alors les deux lames qu'elle tenait devant elle afin de se protéger du coup de Gadjeel qui en arrivant prononça :

« Kōryū no …. Kiba ! » (Crocs acérés du dragon d'acier)

Ses deux poings étaient recouverts de métal, et lorsqu'il frappa, Erza qui se défendait, fut encore repoussée au loin et cette fois creusa un trou dans le mur de l'arène. L'impact avait aussi déformé le sol, creusant un léger cratère. Erza se redressa avec du sang au coin de la bouche, elle l'essuya puis lâcha ses deux armes qui disparurent, son sourire avait disparu, elle avait un regard sérieux, elle allait passer à la vitesse supérieure. La mage aux épées regardait le mage de métal, elle fit apparaître une lance qu'elle lança en direction de Gadjeel qui ne prit pas la peine d'esquiver, il transforma juste sa peau en métal, mais la lance passa à travers et se logea dans l'abdomen de Gadjeel. Ce dernier regarda la lance, elle était recouverte d'électricité, ce qui lui avait permis de passer à travers l'acier. Erza venait de comprendre comment gagner ce combat, elle fit réapparaître plusieurs lance qu'elle lança une par une vers Gadjeel qui esquivait comme il le pouvait, puis d'un coup Erza se mit à parler, mais seulement pour prononcer le nom d'une technique, ce qui mit la confusion dans l'esprit de Gadjeel car il n'avait jamais entendu Erza en prononcer :

« Kinzoku no ame ! » (La pluie de métal)

Plus d'une centaine de d'armes apparurent au dessus de Gadjeel qui vu des épées, des lances, et autres armes, il transforma alors sa peau en métal pour se protéger. Les armes lui tombèrent dessus Gadjeel les laissa le frapper sauf les lances car il venait d'avoir une mauvaise expérience. Mais cette fois toutes les armes étaient recouvertes d'électricité, et du coup il fut touché un peu partout, il avait légèrement mal, puis regarda autour de lui, voyant toutes les lames à terre, il en pris deux et commença à les manger. Erza le regarda faire, elle se demandait comment il pouvait les manger, mais en les mangeant, il ressentit la même sensation que lors du combat contre Luxus, il regarda alors son adversaire avec un grand sourire. Il commença à s'approcher d'une autre arme mais cette fois Erza ne le laissa pas faire, elle fit disparaître toutes les armes après avoir vu le sourire satisfait de son adversaire. Gadjeel fut un peu dégoûté de n'avoir pu en manger plus, puis il soupira et regarda son adversaire du moment, il se mit alors à lui parler :

« Tu as réagis un peu tard, je me suis bien restauré, maintenant je vais devoir utiliser une technique que je voulais garder pour plus tard mais tant pis … Hakairyū no gōon kōrai ! (Hurlement destructeur du dragon d'acier foudroyant) »

Une onde de choc électrique fonça en direction d'Erza qui se la prit ce qui la paralysa à nouveau puis des morceaux de métal, recouverts d'électricité, se plantèrent un peu partout dans le corps d'Erza après avoir traversé son armure en écaille de dragon. Erza cria de douleur et s'écroula, Gadjeel commença à se retourner pour repartir, mais il entendit un sifflement et fit un pas de côté. Il se retourna et Erza était à nouveau debout, la chose sure c'est qu'elle était aussi résistante que celle de son univers. Mais elle n'était pas assez forte pour battre Gadjeel qui était devenu vraiment très puissant. Erza remit de nouveau sa tenue favorite, celle où elle était habillée en noire, au moins elle pourrait se déplacer rapidement, puis elle disparut à nouveau du regard de Gadjeel qui se concentra pour essayer de repéré d'où elle attaquerait. Il sentit quelque chose, il regarda sa jambe, et il vit une lame plantée dedans. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible, il ne l'avait ni vu ni sentit venir. Lorsqu'il voulut la prendre, elle disparût et Erza se replaça devant lui et lui dit :

« J'ai compris la leçon tout à l'heure, tu peut facilement analyser mes armes si tu les prends, et en plus de ça tu pourrait bien la mangeait alors ce serait un problème… »

Puis elle disparût encore et Gadjeel prit plusieurs coups avant de s'écrouler à genoux. Erza réapparut dans son dos et marcha vers lui et Gadjeel sourit car il l'entendait enfin arriver alors son poing posé sur ses jambes se transforma en métal et d'un coup, lorsque Erza fut assez proche, il se retourna et allongea son poing afin de la frapper. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, et le choc lui fit lâcher son arme et Gadjeel eut le temps de la prendre en main avant qu'elle disparaisse. Le peu de temps qu'il put la voir lui fit comprendre que la lame était couverte de vent, ce qui masquer son bruit lorsqu'elle se déplaçait dans les airs. Gadjeel fit la remarque à Erza qui lui annonça qu'il s'agissait de l'arme du dieu du vent. Ce qui l'a rend totalement indétectable lors des attaques. Gadjeel soupira, il savait comment faire pour contrer cette technique, mais pour cela il devait se concentrer énormément, sinon il ne pourrait jamais l'entendre. Mais sa douleur l'en empêchait. Il n'y avait plus de choix, il devait passer à l'attaque afin d'éliminer son adversaire. Si il voulait qu'elle arrête ce combat il n'y a qu'une solution, il devrait la tuer. Erza put voir une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux de Gadjeel, celle-ci était plutôt effrayante, elle semblait montrer qu'il était décidé à la tuer. Erza pensait que si il ne la voyait plus, il ne pourrait pas la blesser. Mais lorsqu'elle disparut à nouveau, Gadjeel la frappa et Erza cracha du sang avant d'être pliée en deux.

« Maintenant ta vitesse te sera inutile, je pourrais l'égaliser facilement … »

Le corps de Gadjeel était recouvert d'électricité, il avait copié la technique de Luxus, mais ce qu'Erza pu lire sur son visage était autre, il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps avec cette technique car le métal n'aime pas forcément l'électricité, il souffrait énormément avec cette technique. Elle décida de faire appel à une nouvelle technique encore, avec celle-ci Gadjeel serait certainement à bout de force, et il serait facile à tuer.

« Hana no kinzoku ! » (La fleur de métal)

Des lames se mirent tout autour d'Erza, elle tournoyer, et Gadjeel ne pourrait pas esquiver ses prochaines techniques, même si Erza savait qu'elle serait sûrement aussi épuisée que son adversaire mais elle ne risquait pas d'être toucher. Elle commença à tourner sur elle-même et prononça : « 5 Odori no tekunikku: Saisho no dansu, chimamire no bara ! » (La technique des 5 danses : 1ère danse, la rose sanglante). La coiffure rouge d'Erza faisait pensait au pétale de rose et les lames représentaient les épines de celle-ci. Elle avança en direction de Gadjeel en tournant, mais il décida de recouvrir son corps de métal ce qui eut pour effet de bloquer chaque coup qu'il recevait. Erza continua à tourner, puis se mit à sauter et prononça : « Dai ni dansu , hanabira aki ! » (2ème danse, la chute des pétales). Puis Erza stoppa sa rotation et propulsa toutes ses lames en direction de Gadjeel qui recouvra son corps d'électricité afin d'esquiver puis lorsqu'il fini de tout esquiver, il posa un genou à terre et regarda Erza qui fit réapparaître de nouvelles lames afin de continuer sa technique qui était redoutable. Elle regarda Gadjeel et se mit à prononcer la suite de sa technique :

« Dai san dansu, bakuhatsu... » (3ème danse, explosion de la …)

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Gadjeel venait de la frapper d'un simple coup de poing mais avec sa vitesse il l'a propulsa vers le fond de l'arène, puis il se lança à sa poursuite. Erza se stoppa après une dizaine de mètres parcourût en glissant, et elle vu Gadjeel sauter juste devant elle et prononcer : « Ikari doragon kōrai no bakuhatsu ! » (Explosion de rage du dragon d'acier foudroyant). Il frappa ses deux poing l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient recouverts de métal lui-même recouverts d'une fine couche d'électricité. Erza pu lire dans les yeux de Gadjeel une rage incommensurable, et ce dernier se déchaîna sur elle la rouant de coups d'une force que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner chez Gadjeel. Sa main gauche format d'un coup une lame qui traversa plusieurs fois le corps d'Erza, qui criait de douleur, mais Gadjeel n'arrêta plus, il était parcourut d'une rage inimaginable. Lorsque Gadjeel revint à lui, il vu le corps d'Erza plein de trou, et Gadjeel regarda autour de lui, sa technique avait creusait un cratère d'une grande profondeur. Il ne pensait pas que cette technique serait si puissante, puis lorsqu'il fut déclarer vainqueur et ramener dans son univers, il s'écroula de fatigue. Wendy courût jusqu'à lui pour le soigner. Puis il fut amener à l'infirmerie, il avait besoin de repos car il avait était beaucoup épuisé.

Luxus était un peu énervé, car Gadjeel et Natsu avait était capable d'utiliser l'électricité, bien que cela les épuisent énormément, ils y étaient parvenus, pourtant l'électricité était SON domaine. Fairy tail avait une nouvelle victoire à son actif, après avoir perdu Elfman, il venait de gagner deux combats. Bien que sachant que Elfman serait réanimé, ils avaient du mal à s'y faire. Ce dernier combat avait duré prêt de trois heures, il était assez tard mais un autre combat allez peut-être annoncé, bien qu'en voyant l'état de l'arène, il y aurait sûrement une pause jusqu'au lendemain. Le maître regarda tout le monde et fût étonné de voir que Natsu n'était toujours pas la, il n'y avait pas pensé tellement il était absorbé par ce combat. Il demanda alors où il était et Lucy lui répondit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, et qu'il n'était pas non plus dans sa chambre. Le maître fut assez inquiet, mais après tout Natsu était l'un des mages les plus puissants de la guilde, il ne pouvait pas lui arriver grand-chose.

Natsu regarda autour de lui, où était-il arrivé ? Il faisait plutôt sombre et Happy voulait rentrer à la guilde, cette endroit lui faisait peur. Puis Natsu heurta quelque chose, en regardant en l'air il vu alors un visage, mais la personne à qui il appartenait était vraiment immense, et cette personne le regarda, le gratifiant d'un regard noir.

Mais où je me suis encore fourré, pensa Natsu …

* * *

Voila fin de ce chapitre, en espérant que le combat vous a plus …

Mais où se trouve Natsu ? On verra dans le prochain chapitre voila, à la prochaine !

N'oubliez pas ma petite review svp …


	12. Ch10: Il sera forcément gagnant !

Bonjour à tous x) alors vous pourrez voir que dans la « deuxième partie » c'est assez confus et j'en suis désolé… j'ai essayer de faire du mieux que je pouvais…

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :** Il sera forcément gagnant !

_Natsu regarda autour de lui, où était-il arrivé ? Il faisait plutôt sombre et Happy voulait rentrer à la guilde, cette endroit lui faisait peur. Puis Natsu heurta quelque chose, en regardant en l'air il vu alors un visage, mais la personne à qui il appartenait était vraiment immense, et cette personne le regarda, le gratifiant d'un regard noir._

_Mais où je me suis encore fourré, pensa Natsu …_

Une lumière s'alluma lorsque Natsu fit quelques pas en arrière tout en continuant de regarder le géant qui était devant lui. Lorsqu'il réussit à détacher ses yeux de cette homme, il pu voir une grotte, Natsu commença à avancer mais le géant lança son point sur Natsu qui l'esquiva de justesse. Il pensa qu'il s'agissait du gardien de cette grotte, et que si il voulait y entrer il devrait le battre. Natsu sourit à son adversaire du moment, il voulait en finir rapidement, alors il se lança rapidement dans le combat avec une technique de son cru :

« Hiryū no uzu ! » (Tourbillon du dragon de feu)

Natsu leva la tête puis il cracha des flammes qui se mirent à tourbillonner qu'il abattit en direction de son adversaire qui avait un sourire en coin lorsqu'il vu sa. Les flammes tournoyantes foncèrent vers lui puis il ouvra sa bouche et y aspira toutes les flammes. Natsu fut totalement prit de court lorsque son adversaire fonça sur lui et le frappa de toutes ses forces, ce qui l'envoya voler au loin. Natsu se releva difficilement, le géant avait réellement une grande force et cela, sans utiliser de magie. Natsu qui pensait que son adversaire pouvait simplement manger les flammes, décida de retenter une autre attaque, « Hiryū no kōri no iki » (Souffle glacé du dragon de feu). Des flammes vraiment très froides foncèrent alors sur son adversaire qui ouvrit à nouveau la bouche et aspira l'attaque. Natsu comprit alors que la magie ne lui serait d'aucune utilité contre son adversaire qui pouvait absorber la magie. Le géant voyant Natsu se mettre en position de combat sourit, il venait de comprendre que sa magie ne l'aiderai pas. Il se mit alors lui aussi en position, et Natsu fonça le premier mais le géant n'eut aucune difficulté à esquiver car il était bien plus rapide que Natsu, puis il lui brisa des côtes, tout du moins, c'est ce que l'on pouvait penser au bruit que son corps fit lors qu'il reçu le coup de pied. Natsu se releva tant bien que mal, puis il eut une idée, mais pour ça il allait devoir faire vraiment très vite, il se remit en position, puis commença à courir et utilisa une nouvelle technique pour s'avancer sur son adversaire, « Hiryū no suishin ». Des flammes se créèrent sous ses pieds et l'envoyèrent rapidement sur son adversaire qui était surpris par cette technique, mais il fut rapidement de retour dans le combat en entendant Natsu prononcer encore une autre attaque :

« Onshitsu hiryū » (Les serres du dragon de feu)

Des flammes apparurent au niveau de ses coudes, ce qui aida la salamandre à frapper son adversaire rapidement et très fortement, ce qui le mit à terre. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et se releva, puis il regarda Natsu en souriant et lui dit :

« Très intéressant mais maintenant repars, ne me force pas à utiliser mes techniques, sinon tu risquerais de ne pas pouvoir finir le tournoi. »

Natsu était toujours confiant, comme à son habitude alors il se remit aussitôt en position. Le géant soupira et se plaça aussi, il n'aimait pas devoir utiliser ses techniques, mais lorsqu'il faisait face à un adversaire aussi fort il n'avait pas le choix. Sachant que sa technique ne remarcherait pas, Natsu décida qu'il devait utiliser une nouvelle technique, il ne savait pas si il tiendrait longtemps comme ça mais il n'avait pas le choix, cela lui serait utile pour frapper au plus vite :

« Viens avec tes techniques, je suis prêt à te recevoir, Onshitsu mugen no hiryū ! » (Les serres infinies du dragon de feu !).

Des flammes apparurent au niveau de ses coudes, mais celles-ci étaient plus grande, et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Le géant fut une nouvelle fois surpris mais décida qu'il devait lui aussi utiliser ses techniques, bien qu'il n'en avait pas forcément envi. Il plaça ses deux mains face à son adversaire puis il soupira et annonça :

« Majikkuzōnzero » (Zone de magie zéro)

Une bulle apparut autour de Natsu et de son adversaire, puis il expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une zone où la magie n'avait pas lieu d'être puis il montra à Natsu ses deux coudes, il s'empressa de les regarder puis il put voir ses flammes disparaître. Le géant se sachant plus rapide et plus fort que Natsu sans cette technique se savait alors gagnant. Il s'élança sur lui, mais bizarrement Natsu esquiva puis enchaîna une série de coup qui envoyèrent le géant au sol. Celui-ci se releva puis, en regardant son adversaire, pu comprendre que jusque là il se retenait, son regard était devenu sérieux, il n'était plus du tout le même. Il décida alors d'annuler sa magie, puis les flammes réapparurent sur les deux coudes de Natsu. Ne voulant pas perdre, le géant regarda son adversaire d'un air désolé, comme si il allait le tuer maintenant, Natsu ne s'en soucia pas, bien trop heureux de pouvoir enfin réutiliser ses flammes. Le géant plaça ses mains devant lui de nouveau, mais il faisait des gestes vraiment bizarres, il faisait un demi-tour dans un sens, puis il repartait dans l'autre sens, et il prononça :

« Kyūin ryōiki: Burakkuhōru » (Zone d'aspiration : Trou noir)

Une sorte de mini vortex se créa alors dans ses mains, puis Natsu se sentit comme attirer vers celui-ci, puis il pensa alors qu'il s'agissait d'une opportunité, alors qu'il se rapprocher très dangereusement du trou noir, il mit des flammes sous ses pieds et fut ralentit et remonter légèrement, il tenta alors une technique assez basique mais en y mettant une grande puissance :

« Hiryū no burasuto » (Déflagration du dragon de feu)

Il plaça ses deux mains devant sa bouche et effectua un souffle de feu d'une grande puissance, bien qu'une partie fut absorbée, la plupart de la technique atteignit sa cible, et le trou noir disparut, puis lorsque les flammes s'arrêtèrent sur le corps du géant, ce dernier était à terre, pas mort, mais bien trop affaiblie pour se relever ou essayer d'arrêter Natsu qui se diriger vers la grotte. Lorsque celui-ci atteignit pratiquement la fin, il prit un coup sur la nuque qui l'assomma, puis Énéccio était la, debout, le regard porté sur Natsu, « Désolé mais tu ne peux vraiment pas aller par ici », puis il le prit et dans un léger flash se téléporta dans la guilde de Fairy tail. Il posa le corps assommer sur un lit puis il disparut aussitôt et certains membres virent le petit flash et se retournèrent et virent alors Natsu, inanimé sur l'un des lits. En repensant au petit flash, il ne pouvait s'agir que de l'un des Kirinos. Ne sachant pas ce qui c'était passé, il décidèrent de laisser tomber, ils étaient content d'avoir récupéré Natsu.

**_10 minutes plutôt à la guilde …_**

Alors que certains membres de la guilde continuait de chercher où se trouvait Natsu, la lacryma vision s'alluma, et deux nouveaux combattants furent alors désigné, Luxus de l'univers 5, contre … appartenant à l'univers 3… Luxus. Les deux adversaires furent alors transportés dans l'arène, une nouvelle fois intacte, puis ils se regardèrent, ils étaient tout deux identiques, sauf que celui de l'univers 5 portait toujours son casque alors que celui de l'univers 3 l'avait délaissé. Lorsque le signal retentit, les deux adversaires se pointèrent du doigt et lancèrent des éclairs qui explosèrent l'un contre l'autre. Luxus (3) recommença à pointer son adversaire, mais au lieu de tirer il changea d'un coup son doigt par sa paume, puis lança un grand laser électrique, mais le problème était que son adversaire semblait avoir eu la même idée au même moment. Il semblait légèrement perplexe, il ne pouvait pas avoir eu deux fois la même idée, alors il décida de se lancer vers son adversaire, mais lorsqu'il se mit en position pour partir, son adversaire n'était déjà plus là, et une voix se fit entendre dans son dos, alors il se retourna, et il était la, Luxus (5). Si il ne connaissait pas cette technique il aurait été impressionné, il décida alors de faire comme son vis-à-vis, il recouvra alors son corps d'électricité. Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage de son adversaire, puis Luxus (5) prononça un nom de technique qu'il ne connaissait pas :

« Kami rairyū no kaminari » (Foudroiement du dragon de foudre divin)

Luxus (5) leva alors la tête puis lança des éclairs qui foncèrent droit sur son adversaire, mais leur vitesse était bien plus impressionnante que leur puissance, et Luxus (3) n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, mais les dommages qu'il avait reçu n'était pas important. Il se mit alors à sourire puis il dit :

« Je sui… Nous sommes la foudre elle-même, n'oublie pas sa, tu ne pourras jamais me blesser avec ces tech… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit de légers picotements, il tenta alors de bouger afin de faire passer cela, mais il était complètement paralysé. Alors Luxus (5) sourit à son tour, et lui explique que sa dernière attaque n'avait servi qu'à le bloquer, afin de le finir facilement, car sa technique était surpuissante mais il n'avait pas le droit de la rater. Puis alors qu'il se mettait en position, Luxus (3) fonça sur lui et le frappa, l'envoyant alors au tapis. Lorsque son adversaire fut relevé, il lui expliqua que pour ne plus être paralyser il lui avait suffit de faire circuler un courant électrique dans son corps, mais un plus puissant que les impulsions du cerveau qui étaient bloqués. Il lança des éclairs sur lui, mais son adversaire réagit rapidement et fit de même afin que les deux explosent. Profitant de la fumée soulevé par l'explosion, Luxus (3) profita pour foncer sur son adversaire, mais lorsqu'il arriva il n'y avait plus personne, il chercha partout, mais il ne trouva personne. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant d'être envoyer à l'autre bout du terrain fut une technique qu'il connaissait bien, « Rairyū o hauringu » (Hurlements du dragon de foudre). Lorsqu'il se releva, son adversaire le regardait souriant comme jamais, il se savait supérieur. Luxus (3) l'avait bien compris, il y avait un fossé qui les séparaient mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il commençait à fatiguer, il désactiva alors l'électricité l'entourant, puis il vu que son adversaire fit de même, ce qui l'énerva. Plonger dans une rage totale, son corps commença à se recouvrir d'écailles, et Luxus (5) reconnut immédiatement le dragon force, l'une des meilleurs techniques des dragons slayers. Lorsque Luxus (3) fonça, sa vitesse était décuplés mais son adversaire ne fut pas surpris et esquiva après avoir remit l'électricité autour de son corps.

« Tu devrais apprendre à contrôler tes émotions, la colère ne fait qu'aveugler … »

Sur ces paroles il entendit Luxus (3) prononcer une technique qu'il ne connaissait pas, « Ryū kaminari no hakai gekido » (Rage destructrice du dragon de foudre). Ses poings se recouvrirent alors d'électricité puis il fonça sur son adversaire tout en envoyant des coups en tout sens. Luxus (5) commençait à en avoir marre d'esquiver tout les coups sans pouvoir riposter à cause de cette vitesse. La puissance devait être la aussi, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'encaisser le moindre coups. Il était temps pour lui aussi d'accélérer mais sans montrer toute sa puissance car il devait se contenir pour les tours suivants. « Supīdodoragonraitoningu no bāsuto » (Explosion de vitesse du dragon de foudre). Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, sa vitesse était bien supérieur à celle de Luxus (3), il décida alors qu'il ne pourrait pas le finir rapidement avec une technique de magie. Il s'approcha alors à toutes vitesses et le frappa fortement, amplifié par la vitesse, le coup fit un gros boum, puis un deuxième, mais cette fois-ci il s'agissait de son adversaire frappant le mur de l'arène. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter la, il fonça alors et, tout en visant la tête, propulsa son poing à une telle vitesse que personne ne put le suivre. Seulement son poing fut bloqué par la main de Luxus (3) qui le regarda et lui lança un nouvel hurlement du dragon de foudre à bout portant. Son adversaire fut envoyer loin, mais il se releva, et Luxus (3) le voyant se préparer à recommencer un nouvel assaut, décida qu'il valait mieux vivre.

« J'abandonne … »

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser ce mot, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, il ne voulait pas mourir. Alors les deux se regardèrent une dernière fois avant d'être renvoyé dans leurs univers respectifs. Lorsque Luxus retrouva Fairy tail, il fut soulagé de voir que beaucoup de monde n'était plus devant la lacryma vision, et encore moins Natsu, qu'il trouva allonger sur un lit. Le maître le regarda en lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait fait le bon choix et qu'il était fier de lui pour ça. Luxus le remercia, puis alla se reposer à sa place de d'habitude. Il était maintenant l'heure du repas, et lorsque le maître eut prononcé les mots « à table », Natsu se remit sur pieds, prêt à manger. Le repas se passa dans le calme, sauf du côté de Natsu, où il racontait son aventure. Certains voulait savoir où il avait pu aller, il voulait voir tout ça de leurs yeux. Simplement il ne se souvenait plus comment il s'y était rendu. Le repas terminé, il fallait maintenant se coucher, même si le lendemain il n'aurait pas à combattre. Tous allèrent se coucher, puis ils s'endormirent rapidement.

* * *

Voila maintenant vous pouvez laisser les reviews ) bref à la prochaine tout le monde !


	13. Ch11: La règle spéciale du jour

Me revoilà, après une looooooooongue attente, simplement parce que j'avais stopper un peu, puis j'ai eu du mal à retrouver quoi écrire … Mais maintenant c'est bon, c'est reparti !

Bonne lecture à vous

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : La règle spéciale du jour !**

Les membres de la guilde commencèrent à se lever, une heure après le maître, pratiquement toute la guilde était là. Il ne manquait que Natsu, qui ne s'était pas relevé, et Lucy qui était restée à ses côtés. Lorsque les lacrymas visions s'allumèrent, tous les membres s'attendaient à recevoir immédiatement le nom des combattants du jour, mais les Kirinos avaient prévu quelque chose de spéciale aujourd'hui.

« Avis à tout les combattants, aujourd'hui nous désignerons deux univers combattants, qui désignerons à leurs tours deux combattants pour un deux contre deux ! Il s'agit de l'univers 2 contre l'univers 6 ! »

Après cette déclaration, les lacrymas visions s'éteignirent et tous les membres de la guilde regardèrent en direction de l'arène afin de découvrir qui serait les personnes choisies dans l'univers 6.

Au bout de vingt minutes, les lacrymas visions se rallumèrent puis dans l'arène, dorénavant, recouverte partiellement d'eau et de glace, quatre personnes apparurent, Racer et un deuxième de l'univers 2, qui n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que son acolyte, brun, les cheveux en bataille et des yeux d'un vert profond. Sa tenue laissait, quand à elle, à désirer, elle semblait ne tenir qu'à un fil par endroit, certainement du à un entraînement intensif subit dernièrement, laissant paraître sa musculature développée. Puis deux autres personnes de l'univers 6, tous les deux très grands, l'un au yeux et cheveux jaunes, l'autre de couleur violet, certainement des dragons, mais non connus de la part des membres de Fairy tail.

Quelques minutes après les quatre alliés/adversaires se faisaient face dans l'arène aqueuse. Lorsque le signal de combat retentit, les deux de l'univers 2 lancèrent une attaque, Racer fit apparaître des pneus qui foncèrent sur ses ennemis, qui se séparèrent pour esquiver. Racer regarda en direction de son allié puis cria : « À toi de foncer Slasher ! ». À ce moment même, Slasher se déplaça à grande vitesse à côté du dragon habiller en violet, il dégaina ensuite très rapidement puis prononça une phrase de façon quasiment inaudible :

« Akurojin-no-hi ». (Il s'agit d'une flamme spectrale)

L'épée s'enflamma dès lors qu'il eut terminé de dire cette phrase, puis il abattit sa lame en direction du dragon qui mit son bras devant lui, et il eut raison car une grande lame de feu foncer déjà sur lui. Les écailles de son bras encaissèrent le choc mais pas sans mal. Certaines étaient passées du violet au noir car elles avaient brûlé.

« Il à réussit à brûler mes écailles » se murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Dans l'enceinte de Fairy tail, Natsu qui avait suivi ce combat, avait les yeux qui brillait comme un enfant devant un jouet qu'il voudrait. Il avait certainement en tête d'affronter ce Slasher qui utiliser des flammes si puissantes qu'elles brûlent les écailles de dragons.

De l'autre côté, Racer venait d'accélérer encore sa vitesse, mais celui-ci rencontrer un problème de taille, le dragon qui lui faisait face n'était autre que le dragon de foudre, qui avait désormais recouvert son corps de foudre afin d'égaler la vitesse de son adversaire, et comme sa vitesse était son va-tout, il allait avoir vraiment du mal. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le combat de Slasher, puis il regarda son adversaire, mais celui-ci avait disparu, puis il ressentit une énergie à côté de lui, puis une onde électrique le propulsa au milieu de l'arène. Lorsqu'il se releva, le dragon de foudre était déjà sur lui et lui asséna un nouveau coup de pied dans l'abdomen, qui le propulsa alors contre le mur juste à côté de Slasher, qui le regarda puis soupira. Il regarda alors vers le dragon de foudre, ainsi qui c'était finalement rapproché de son allié, puis il appela son épée d'un autre nom : « Isonade » (Requin de la mythologie japonaise), et sa lame changea de forme. Elle s'agrandit, puis des crochets apparurent sur la lame, et, grâce aux pouvoirs de Racer, qui venait de se relever, il disparu de nouveau avant de se matérialiser derrière les deux dragons qui n'eurent que le temps de transformer leur dos, laissant apparaître leurs longues queues pleines d'écailles, mais les crochets de la lame traversa le dos du dragon de foudre, et il le propulsa ainsi contre la paroi. Le dragon violet, fit un bond en arrière puis lança un cri destructeur emplie d'une nuée toxique. Racer utilisa son pouvoir afin de ralentir cette attaque, de façon à ce que son partenaire puisse l'esquiver. Bien que l'attaque ne fasse que de le frôler, Slasher, hors d'atteinte des dragons, se laissa tomber sur un genou. Le dragon électrique sortie du mur, avec une expression de colère sur le visage que l'on n'avait encore jamais vu sur les autres dragons. Les deux dragons se regardèrent, puis le dragon de poison se mit à parler au dragon électrique :

« Leur technique n'est pas trop mal, le petit gars avec les lunettes là-bas, il peut accélérer ou ralentir le temps sur des corps. Quand à l'autre, lorsqu'il donne un nom à son épée, elle prend la forme, ou l'élément de la créature qu'il appel. »

« J'avais bien compris, et c'est plutôt insupportable de voir que même nos écailles ne nous protège pas totalement de ses attaques, et c'est plutôt douloureux. Le deuxième n'est pas vraiment dangereux, sa puissance n'est pas terrible, je peux le battre si tu peux réussir à tenir contre son acolyte. »

« Je pense réussir à le retenir pendant une dizaine de minutes, mais pas beaucoup plus, car il est vraiment puissant et ses flammes sont particulièrement dangereuse. »

Alors même qu'il parlait, une voix se fit entendre dans leurs dos, il s'agissait de Racer qui était arriver la sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, et il leur annonça que son partenaire n'avait vécu que dans l'intention de tuer les dragons. Il a développé ses propres techniques de chasseurs de dragons, il est en quelques sortes un dragon slayer.

Après cette révélation, les dragons comprirent qu'il serait très difficile à battre, mais à peine cette nouvelle dévoilée, le dragon de foudre fonça sur Racer et le plaqua au mur avec une force monstrueuse, puis il transforma son bras afin d'exercer une plus grande pression sur sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse, suffoque, ou que sa tête s'arrache. Au loin on entendit, « Akurojin-no-hi », qui signifiait qu'une grande vague de feu allez déferler, et certainement en direction du dragon de foudre afin de lui faire lâcher prise. Ce dernier attendit la dernière seconde avant de recouvrir son corps d'électricité afin d'esquiver et de laisser Racer être frapper par cette technique. Lorsque l'impact eu lieu, un nuage de fumer se souleva, car le choc avait briser le mur de l'arène. Le dragon de poison n'attendit pas de voir si Racer était mort ou pas, il fonça en direction de l'épéiste, dévoila son bras qu'il mit en arrière afin de le frapper, mais en voyant que le sabre avait réarmer ses crochet, il opta pour un souffle destructeur du dragon de poison. Voyant cela, Slasher sauta, et utilisa à nouveau la lame de feu pour frapper directement le dragon qui était lancé à pleine vitesse. Le dragon de foudre voyant que son co-équipier allait être touché, commença son déplacement mais celui-ci fût ralenti par Racer qui venait de se relever malgré quelques brûlures. Ce dernier effort ne fût pas vain, car il avait permit à l'attaque de feu de toucher sa cible et lui arracha même un cri très grave. Le dragon de poison s'écroula, puis il se releva, la quasi-totalité des écailles du dos brûler. Il décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape supérieur, car il ne fallait pas rigoler avec ce genre de personnes, il s'avérer vraiment dangereux. Les deux dragons échangèrent un regard, puis une poignée de secondes plus tard, ils étaient tout les deux redevenus des dragons, l'un violet et l'autre jaune or. Slasher fit un grand sourire, puis il éclata de rire, un rire horrible, démentiel, avant d'ajouter :

« Je vais enfin pouvoir tester mes techniques sur de véritables dragons, simplement essayer de faire durer un peu le combat ! »

Il avait annoncé ça avec une telle froideur, que les dragons en auraient pratiquement eu peur, s'il ne se savait pas aussi puissant. Le dragon de foudre fut le premier à passer à l'assaut, il déchaîna une attaque si puissante, et si rapide que Racer n'eut pas le temps de la voir arriver, son bras fût happé par le lasser qui passa pourtant à côté. Il cria de douleur, puis Slasher lui lança un regard noir, avant d'ajouter qu'il risquerait de perdre le deuxième s'il ne se taisait pas maintenant. D'un coup Racer ne fit plus de bruit. Slasher regarda les deux dragons, et un nouveau sourire vint sur ses lèvres, il s'avait déjà que l'issue du combat était sceller, bien que Racer pourrait y passer si il ne faisait pas attention. Il regarda sa lame, puis annonça, cette fois, de façon claire :

« Vous allez pouvoir admirer l'une de mes techniques anti-dragon la plus puissante, Burēdo hakai-tekina kō Ryū (Lame destructrice anti-dragon). »

La lame devint noir, et une aura s'en dégage, une aura que même les membres de Fairy tail ressentir, les deux dragons tremblèrent un peu mais ils se ressaisirent, et le dragon de foudre se lança à l'attaque, suivi par le dragon de poison qui lança à nouveau un souffle destructeur, que Slasher esquiva sans difficulté mais Racer, encore endolori par l'attaque précédente ne put esquiver puis il fut envoyer plus loin, mais le dragon de foudre l'attendait déjà, il le frappa à l'aide de l'une de ses griffes. Racer vit sa jambe s'arracher lorsque le dragon de foudre le frappa. Le partenaire de celui-ci ne fit rien pour interrompre cela, il s'amusait presque de voir son co-équipier se faire mettre en charpie. Lorsque les dragons dénièrent s'intéresser à lui, il décida d'écourter le combat. Il se lança d'abord sur le dragon violet, puis il le frappa d'un coup sec sur le bras. On entendit un grondement sourd, et un bruit sourd, le bras du dragon de poison venait de tomber au sol. Ensuite le cri s'arrêta net, puis on vit alors Slasher en position accroupie devant le dragon, puis la tête de celui-ci tomba au sol. Le dragon de foudre voulu réagir, il se déplaça alors avec une vitesse incroyable. Mais il ne parvint pas à surprendre Slasher qui interposa sa lame, puis repoussa le dragon avant de se fondre sur lui à grande vitesse et de frapper les pattes arrière du dragon qui s'écroula aussitôt ses pattes sectionnées. Il reprit alors forme humaine, puis commença à vouloir abandonner, mais l'épéiste ne lui laissa pas le temps, et lui planta sa lame dans le corps, avant de lui couper la tête, afin d'obtenir un dernier cri avant de le tuer. Lorsqu'il n'en resta qu'un seul, les kirinos arrêtèrent le combat et déclarèrent l'univers 2 gagnant. Malgré la mort de Racer, ils étaient sortis vainqueur. Les lacrymas s'allumèrent en donnant un premier aperçu des victoires et défaites de chacun, ainsi que le nombre de participants qualifier pour le moment :

« **Miliana **(1) vs Gray (3) Cobra (2) vs **Euster** (5) Natsu (4) vs **Ignir** (6) **Gray** (4) vs Molder (5) Elfman (3) vs **Midnight** (2) Shaw (1) vs **Quantik** (5) **Evergreen** (3) vs ? (6) Erza (4) vs **Gadjeel** (3) Luxus (3) vs **Luxus** (5) poison+foudre (6) vs **Slasher+Racer** (2). Les qualifiés sont donc aux nombres de 10 pour le moment. »

Les combats étaient longs, il s'était déjà écoulé quinze jours depuis le début du tournoi, et celui-ci ne faisait que débuter. Combien de temps allait-il prendre ? Il faudra attendre la fin pour le savoir, mais aucun des membres participants ne regrettaient d'y être, ils allaient pouvoir utiliser toute leur puissance dans ces combats. Les adversaires étaient vraiment très puissants et cela en amusait plus d'un. Mais alors qu'il pensait à cela, la nuit tomber déjà, le combat avait été quand même assez long, et les annonces aussi. Ils allèrent tous se coucher puis tous s'endormirent, tous, sauf une personne de la guilde qui ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle était pensive, et réfléchissait à tous ce qui se passait dans ce tournoi, à quoi servait-il ? Pourquoi vouloir de tels combats ?... Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, puis elle s'endormit dans la grande salle, assise à une table … seule.

* * *

Voila, j'espère qu'il vous à plus, bien qu'il soit un peu moins biens que les précédents (enfin je trouve).

À la prochaine !


	14. Ch12: Mystère et grand combat !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, légèrement plus long que les autres, mais il le fallait.

Voila bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Mystère et grand combat !**

Le lendemain matin, alors que la guilde se réveillait à peine, les lacrymas visions s'allumèrent, puis un Kirino apparût dans celles-ci. Il allait annoncer les prochains combattants, il s'agissait de Kaïri, de l'univers 5, contre Makarov de l'univers 4. Lorsque les noms furent prononcés, le maître de l'univers 3 ouvra grand les yeux afin de ne rien rater de ce double de lui, et voir à quel point son côté sombre était différent de lui. Finalement le Kirino termina sur le fait que le combat n'aurait lieu que quelques heures et que les membres de guildes pourraient encore se reposer quelques instants. Lorsque les lacrymas s'éteignirent et que tout le monde stoppa de les regarder, ils virent alors une silhouette à l'entrée, les vêtements en lambeaux, laissant apparaître son corps magnifique mais en très mauvais état. Celui-ci était couvert de blessure, de bleu, de plaies, de sang… Qu'avait-il pu se passer cette nuit ? Pourquoi personne n'avait rien entendu ? Et surtout pourquoi n'avait-elle pas crier ?

« Lucy …. »

À peine Natsu avait-il prononcer son nom que la jeune femme s'écroula, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de toucher le sol, qu'un lit de sable c'était placé afin d'amortir sa chute, Max avait réagi rapidement, si vite, que même Léo, sortit du monde des esprits, n'avait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'elle fut installée dans l'infirmerie, tous étaient présents afin de savoir si Lucy allait bien, et surtout si ses jours n'étaient pas comptés. Le maître décida de la laisser se reposer en paix. Il décida ensuite qu'il valait mieux retourner dans la grande salle afin qu'ils ne perdent rien du tournoi, et qu'ils puissent apprendre tout sur leurs futurs adversaires. À peine trente minutes après l'incident, une bagarre éclata entre les membres, qui se demandé qui était le plus puissant de la guilde, et de qui allait gagner ce tournoi. Il n'y avait que Natsu qui n'avait pas trouvé le courage de combattre, il était préoccupé par ce qu'il venait de voir, et qui passait en boucle dans sa tête, mais il se demandait pourquoi cela le tourmentait tant que ça, il ne comprenait pas, mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'était savoir ce qui était arrivé à Lucy. Il décida d'aller la rejoindre à l'infirmerie des fois qu'elle soit réveillée, et surtout afin de récupérer des informations sur cette nuit. Le maître le vit partir, et l'empêcha alors de continuer, et bien que Natsu aimait défier le maître, cette fois-ci il obéit sans faire la moindre histoire.

Au bout de quelques heures, les lacrymas se rallumèrent, puis le signal retentit et les deux adversaires se retrouvèrent l'un face à l'autre. D'un coté un Makarov de taille moyenne, assez bien battit, avec une tenue assez légère afin de ne pas gêner ses mouvements. Elle était découpée au niveau des épaules, ainsi qu'aux chevilles, et dans le dos, un géant à côté d'un homme de petite taille était représenté, sûrement pour rappeler son pouvoir du gigantisme. Le maître de l'univers 3 n'en revenait pas, il gardait sa magie active tout le temps, il devait avoir une certaine réserve pour pouvoir se permettre ça. Face à lui, se tenait un homme, bien battit lui aussi, il avait une crête sur la tète, mais celle-ci était vraiment très grande, dû à la taille de ses cheveux. Ces derniers étaient noirs, et ses yeux étaient tout aussi noirs, mais vides, comme si son regard se perdait dans l'infini. Sa tenue quand à elle semblait ne pas être faite pour le corps à corps le pantalon était très large et descendait jusqu'aux pieds, quand à son haut, il s'agissait d'une simple chemise noir. D'un coup le signal de combat retentit, puis son regard changea du tout au tout, il passa d'un regard vide, sans expression, à un regard plein de rage. Il se jeta sur Makarov qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant arriver comme cela, il se mit à parler :

« Tu veux de la force pure ? Je suis ton homme, je n'ai jamais perdu ce genre de duel ! »

En terminant sa phrase, il augmenta très légèrement sa corpulence, ce que seul Makarov de l'univers 3 put voir, et ainsi se préparait à encaisser le coup, lorsque son adversaire se dédoubla. Les deux arrivants en même temps, et surtout très proche, Makarov n'eut pas de mal à s'en débarrasser d'un simple revers de la main, qu'il venait de grossir auparavant. Kaïri se releva tout de suite après avoir frappé le sol, puis repartit à l'assaut de son ennemi de la même façon. Il y eut à nouveau un dédoublement, puis lorsque Makarov commença à augmenter la taille de sa main, celle-ci rapetissa, tout comme son corps, le double disparu aussi, puis Makarov fut projeter au loin d'un coup de poing énorme. Juste après le choc, il retrouva son apparence, et le double réapparût. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et surtout il ne savait pas comment finir ce combat rapidement, car c'est ce qu'il fallait si il s'agissait de sa maladie qui recommençait à le frapper, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans ses médicaments. Son adversaire esquissa un sourire, puis se relança à nouveau à la charge, mais Makarov le repoussa comme la première fois, mais son adversaire continuait à attaquer de la même façon, avec puis sans dédoublement, mais Makarov le repousser toujours, mis à part une ou deux fois où son pouvoir le quitter et où il prenait un coup de poing monstrueux. Ce combat risquait de s'éterniser, et ça Natsu le savait déjà, il se dirigea alors en direction de l'infirmerie où il retrouva Wendy aux côtés de Lucy qui était réveillait. Natsu ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sourire que la jeune femme lui rendit difficilement. Évidemment la première question de Natsu sortie naturellement :

« Lucy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ? Pourquoi tu es rentrée à la guilde pleine de bleus et couvertes de sang, TON sang. »

Lucy ne répondit pas de suite, on pouvait voir dans son regard une frayeur incommensurable. Elle se mit à pleurer, essayant de prononcer des mots, mais les deux dragons slayers ne furent pas capables de comprendre les mots de cette dernière. Lorsqu'elle retrouva un semblant de calme, elle commença à parler et à expliquer ce qui lui était arrivée :

« Je … Je me suis réveillait dans la nuit loin d'ici… Je ne savais plus où j'étais, je m'étais pourtant endormie dans la grande salle. La pièce où je me suis réveillait était sombre, je n'y voyais rien, j'avais peur, je me souviens de cette peur… Il y avait quelqu'un dans cette pièce, plusieurs autres personnes. Je ne pourrais pas dire combien ils étaient, mais il étaient dangereux, des magiciens, ils m'ont attaqué, je n'avais plus mes clefs sur moi, je ne pouvais pas me défendre. »

Lorsqu'elle racontait tout cela, on pouvait sentir de la rage comme de la peur dans ses paroles. Natsu et Wendy la regardaient en écoutant ses paroles, « J'ai cru reconnaître quelqu'un, une voix … », mais elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, elle sombra à nouveau dans le coma. Natsu enragea, puis poussa un cri monstrueux que toute la guilde entendit. Natsu déboula dans la grande salle en criant le nom de leur hôte, de celui qui les avaient amené ici, « ÉNÉCCIO ! » mais rien ne se passa. Il bouillonnait de rage alors qu'il racontait au maître ce que Lucy leur avait expliqué. Le maître décida alors qu'il fallait finir de regarder ce combat, puis lorsque les lacrymas se rallumeraient, tenté une connexion avec les Kirinos.

Pendant ce temps dans l'arène, Makarov était plutôt mal en point, son adversaire n'avait pas stoppé une seule fois ses charges. Il fallait en finir, il tenta de mettre un coup de poing à son adversaire, avant que celui-ci ne puisse se relever, mais son poing n'eut pas le temps d'arriver, qu'il avoir déjà repris sa forme originelle. Son adversaire rigola, puis Makarov reprit sa forme de début de combat, celle qu'il avait gardé depuis le départ. D'un coup, il se mit à sourire, il venait de comprendre le pouvoir de son ennemi, et la faille qui en découlait. Il sourit, un sourire qui aurait put faire monter des sueurs froides à son adversaire si celui-ci n'était pas totalement déchaîné. D'un coup il prit la parole :

« Bien que tu n'es pas l'air de comprendre quoi que ce soit, que tu ressembles plus à une bête qu'à un homme, je vais te dire une chose, ton pouvoir d'annulation de magie est plutôt intéressant, mais il comporte une faille énorme, tu ne peux pas l'utiliser à volonté, il y a un temps de relance considérable, et c'est pourquoi tu ne peux que perdre ce combat ! »

Il venait de finir sa phrase lorsqu'il sentit sa magie disparaître de nouveau, puis il prit un coup d'une force colossale, qui l'envoya contre un mur. Il mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits, et avant même qu'il puisse bouger, Kaïri était déjà sur lui, et le roué de coups, ce qui souleva un nuage de poussière. D'un coup on vit l'homme de l'univers 5 sortir, puis lorsque le nuage de poussière retomba, Makarov était debout, mais très mal en point. Son visage exprimé une colère que personne à Fairy tail n'avait pu voir avant ça, il pointa un doigt en direction de Kaïri, qui repartit à la charge, mais cette fois, il ne fit pas que de se dédoubler, il y avait dix Kaïri qui le chargeait. Makarov sourit une nouvelle fois, puis il grandit, tellement haut qu'on ne voyait pas vraiment sa tête, et d'un coup, un poing énorme s'abattit sur ses adversaires. Il y eut un nouveau nuage de poussière, ainsi que des morceaux de roches, provenant certainement du sol qui avait du exploser sous le choc. Makarov reprit alors sa forme qu'il avait au début du combat, puis lorsque Kaïri réapparut, il était étalé au sol certainement mort car il ne bougeait plus. La fin du combat fut alors déclarée, puis les deux antagonistes furent renvoyés dans leurs univers.

Natsu, qui avait attendu la fin de ce combat, se mit au plus proche des lacrymas lorsque celles-ci se rallumèrent. Un Kirinos apparût et annonça que le prochain combat aurait lieu dans la nuit. Il ne prit pas en compte les cris de Natsu, puis le maître parla d'une voix froide, que le Kirinos ferait mieux de répondre, mais ce dernier disparut alors quand toutes les lacrymas s'éteignirent. Les membres de la guilde étaient énervés, lorsqu'ils entendirent une petite voix derrière eux il s'agissait de Wendy qui leurs annonça que Lucy était maintenant totalement guéri. Il ne restait plus qu'à la laisser se reposer, et attendre qu'elle se réveille.

Quelques instants plus tard, un flash blanc, puis Énéccio apparut aux portes de la guilde comme à son habitude. Il n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'une fusée rouge lui fonça dessus et le frappa, l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce. En se relevant, il aperçu Natsu entouré de flamme avec une expression de colère dans le regards. Le maître attrapa Natsu, puis il finit par se calmer, et le maître prit alors la parole et expliqua ce qui était arrivé ce matin et ce que Lucy leur avait confié. Énéccio réfléchit, puis leur annonça qu'il n'y avait pourtant que les Kirinos qui pouvait passait d'un univers à l'autre. Alors le maître demanda s'il était possible que l'un des Kirinos se soit allié avec un membre de l'un des univers, pour faire souffrir les autres ? Mais Énéccio répondit que nan, que les Kirinos étaient un peuple pacifique, et que jamais il ne ferait ce genre de choses. Il annonça qu'il irait faire un rapport sur la situation, mais il demanda à voir la jeune femme afin de lui prodiguer des soins à l'aide de sa magie de façons à ce qu'elle se réveille et qu'il puisse savoir ce qui c'était réellement passé. Lorsqu'il vit Lucy, celle-ci n'avait plus la moindre trace de combat, mais était toujours plongée dans le coma. Il posa une main sur son front, et l'autre sur son cœur puis entama une prière... À la fin de celle-ci, il retira ses mains, puis on put lire sur son visage un étonnement, il se tourna vers les membres de la guilde puis leur annonça qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de magie, que c'était la première fois qu'une prière magique si puissante ne fonctionnait pas. Il partit alors en disant qu'il allait faire son rapport.

Natsu sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche, surtout qu'une nuit, plusieurs personnes, dont lui était sortie de la guilde, alors pourquoi Énéccio avait dit que seul les Kirinos pouvait passé… Il était persuadé qu'il leur cachait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, les lacrymas se rallumèrent, puis un Kirino annonça que les combattants suivants, ceux du soir, étaient Natsu de l'univers 3 contre Zéro de l'univers 2. Natsu sauta de joie, oubliant alors Lucy, il allait enfin pouvoir montrer ses techniques, et surtout se défouler sur un adversaire qu'il détester au plus haut point, bien qu'il eut préféré Gérard. À peine quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouva face à celui qui avait tenté d'activer le nirvana, et Zéro se mit à sourire. Il regarda Natsu, puis on entendit le son de départ pour ce nouveau combat. Natsu partit au quart de tour, il se jeta sur son adversaire. Au moment de l'impact, un énorme nuage de poussière fut soulevé, du à la puissance du choc.

Le dragon slayer fit alors un bond hors de cet amas de poussière suivi rapidement par l'une des fameuse vrille des ténèbres de Zéro. Natsu envoya des flammes sur cette dernière, puis s'ensuit une explosion qui souffla de nouveau un nuage. Cette fois nous ne pouvions que entendre les deux adversaires lancer des attaques mais avec une visibilité très réduite. Lors qu'il fut possible de voir de nouveau l'arène, Natsu avait largement pris le dessus, mais Zéro gardait son sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, comme s'il ne se donnait pas à fond.

La salamandre prit appuie sur son adversaire, ce qui le déséquilibra et surtout le surpris, il tourna sur lui-même avant de lancer l'une de ses attaques favorites : « Hiryū no ibuki » (Souffle du dragon de feu). À peine avait-il prononcer ces mots, qu'une boule de feu gigantesque partit en direction de Zéro qui la regarda avec attention avant de rire puis de lancer un regard vers Natsu en utilisant l'une de ses attaques : « Kurayami no makihige » (Vrille des ténèbres). La vrille partit à grande vitesse puis traversa la boule de feu d'une façon si simple que l'on aurait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun obstacle. Natsu fut pris de vitesse, et la vrille le frappa à l'épaule, ce qui le fit tournoyer avant de s'écraser au sol. À la guilde tous furent pris d'une peur énorme, mais connaissant ce dernier, il n'allait pas abandonner pour si peu. Effectivement il se releva, bien qu'il ait eu l'épaule sacrément touchée. Zéro ria avant d'ajouter : « Tu vois, j'aurai vraiment aimer ne pas avoir à te tuer dans mon univers, si seulement tu avais rejoins mes rangs plutôt que de vouloir absolument me détruire, avec ta force et la mienne combinées, rien n'aurait pu nous résister. Mais toi, et tes amis, vous n'avez pas voulu écouter mes enfants. Nous avons été obligé de vous tuer afin d'accomplir notre plan. »

Natsu qui avait ralentit son rythme, du à sa douleur à l'épaule, regarda Zéro et l'écoutait. Puis lorsque celui-ci finit sa phrase, Natsu lui posa une question : « Dans ton univers, Brain ne t'a pas scellé en lui comme dans le mien ? ». Zéro lui lança un regard noir, puis il répondit calmement : « Bien sur qu'il m'avait scellé, mais un jour, alors qu'il avait légèrement faiblit, j'en profita pour briser ce sceau et enfin me libérer. Brain et maintenant à son tour scellé, il voit tout, entend tout, mais il n'est pas aussi puissant que moi, il n'a aucun contrôle sur mes actes comme moi j'en avait sur les siens. C'est pourquoi, nous, les Oracion seis, ne craignions absolument personne, de plus, depuis l'arriver de notre dernière recrue, personne ne nous résiste. ». Natsu sourit alors et lança à Zéro que dans ce tournoi, la guilde de Fairy tail serait ceux qui les arrêteraient.

Pendant cette courte pause que Natsu et Zéro c'était donné, ils avaient tous deux récupérer leur force, Natsu ne sentait plus la douleur dans son épaule, il était de nouveau prêt à se battre, et il comptait bien gagner. Il se lança de nouveau dans le combat, mais son adversaire qui n'avait pas apprécié ses dernières paroles, enchaîna les vrilles des ténèbres ce qui obligea le dragon slayer à reculer et simplement esquiver. Elle venait de tout sens, devant, derrière, sur les côtés, il passait son temps à esquiver ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il décida de sauter, puis les vrilles le suivirent, mais elles allaient bien plus vite que lui, puis lorsqu'elles allaient le toucher il décida d'user d'une technique pour les détruire : « Hiryū no jigoku » (Géhenne du dragon de feu). Il enveloppa ses poings de flamme puis commença à tourner sur lui-même afin de frapper les vrilles avec un maximum de puissance. La première qu'il frappa parti contre une deuxième ce qui souffla Natsu encore plus haut en le faisant tourner plus rapidement encore, donc il n'eut aucune difficulté à percuter la troisième. La dernière s'approcha, mais il perdait de sa vitesse, l'empêchant de frapper à pleine puissance, il plaça alors ses deux mains derrière sa tête puis les abattirent sur la vrille restante, mais celle-ci était plus puissante que son coup ce qui le repoussa. La vrille était maintenant au-dessus et Natsu savait que dans cette situation il risquait d'encaisser un coup énorme. Cela ne si fit pas attendre, car la vrille descendit en piquet sur lui, mais Natsu avait d'autre techniques en réserve : « Onshitsu hiryū » (Serres du dragon de feu). Des flammes au niveau de ses pieds le propulsèrent en tourbillon, puis il frappa d'un grand coup de pied sur l'attaque de Zéro qui souriait en bas. La vrille fut, cette fois-ci détruite. Natsu retomba alors, mais vraiment épuisé alors que le chef des Oracion seis semblait n'avoir quasiment rien utilisé en magie.

_Pendant ce temps la, dans le bâtiment de l'univers 3._

Tous regardaient le combat de Natsu et Zéro attentivement, bien que Natsu était assez en difficulté, il réussit à s'en sortir mais en étant assez fatigué. Pendant ce temps là, une petite silhouette blonde fit son apparition dans la grande salle et salua tout le monde comme-ci de rien était. Le maître la regarda, puis il fut le premier à prendre la parole : « Comment te sens-tu Lucy ? ». Elle le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension mais répondit finalement qu'elle allait très bien, et qu'elle avait bien dormi. Mirajane et Levy furent les deux suivantes à s'approcher d'elle en lui demandant ce qu'il lui était arriver, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Le maître ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre, puis il comprit qu'elle ne se rappelait peut-être vraiment pas, du au choc et à la peur. Il demanda à ce qu'on la laisse tranquille avec cette histoire, au moins jusqu'au retour de Natsu. Lucy regarda en direction de la lacryma puis elle vit Natsu qui affrontait Zéro. En voyant dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait Natsu, elle ne put retenir une larme tant elle avait peur pour lui.

Elle s'excusa auprès de tous, puis repartit dans sa chambre afin de se reposer, et surtout de comprendre pourquoi elle avait si peur pour Natsu, elle le savait pourtant assez fort pour abattre un adversaire tel que Zéro. Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Était-ce ce à quoi le maître et les filles faisaient allusion ? Elle ne se rappelait de rien, si ce n'est qu'elle c'était endormi dans la grande salle puis réveillé dans l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle repensa à ce lieu, un flash lui vint, et elle se rappela que cette nuit elle avait eu peur, mais elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Il lui faudrait des réponses, mais avant cela, elle se sentait épuisé, alors elle s'allongea sur son lit puis ferma les yeux et plongea dans les bras de morphée.

* * *

Et bien voila, c'est fini, merci de laisser des commentaires ! En espérant qu'il vous ai plus !


	15. Ch13: Un problème dans le tournoi

Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre de Fairyverse en espérant satisfaire votre plaisir x)

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 13** **: Un problème dans le tournoi**

_La vrille était maintenant au-dessus et Natsu savait que dans cette situation il risquait d'encaisser un coup énorme. Cela ne si fit pas attendre, car la vrille descendit en piquet sur lui, mais Natsu avait d'autre techniques en réserve : « Onshitsu hiryū » (Serres du dragon de feu). Des flammes au niveau de ses pieds le propulsèrent en tourbillon, puis il frappa d'un grand coup de pied sur l'attaque de Zéro qui souriait en bas. La vrille fut, cette fois-ci détruite. Natsu retomba alors, mais vraiment épuisé alors que le chef des Oracion seis semblait n'avoir quasiment rien utilisé en magie..._

Alors que Natsu peinait à reprendre son souffle, Zéro reprit de nouveau les attaques multiples, mais cette fois, Natsu les esquiva par réflexes. Il fonça alors sur son adversaire puis le roua de coup, lorsque celui-ci fut projeté dans les airs, le dragon slayer le suivit et lui assena un coup de pied d'une telle puissance, que le choc du corps avec le sol résonna dans toute l'arène. Natsu ne laissa pas une seconde de répit à son adversaire, comme celui-ci était maintenant dans un trou, dû au choc précédent, il envoya des flammes afin de remplir ce trou d'un brasier d'une intensité sans pareil. Lorsqu'il retomba, il posa un genou à terre, mais se remis rapidement sur ses deux pieds, car il fallait s'attendre à tout avec un ennemi de la force de Zéro.

Il eut bien raison car quelques secondes après, Zéro sortait du trou, les vêtements brûlés, mais cela ne l'importait que peu, il était pris d'une rage incommensurable. Natsu venait de lui causait beaucoup de blessures, et cela trop rapidement. Zéro commença à foncer sur Natsu mais ce dernier s'y attendait et se baissa avant de lancer l'une de ses techniques : «Hiryū no omo ken » (Double poing du dragon de feu). Ses deux poings s'entourèrent de flammes, puis il frappa le chef des Oracion seis d'un double uppercut dans le menton, qui l'envoya se coucher au loin. « Inazuma no karyūnohōkō » (Hurlement du dragon de feu foudroyant), juste après avoir prononcé cela, une flamme parcourut d'électricité fila droit sur Zéro qui commençait à peine à se relever. Mais celui-ci sourit alors, et lorsqu'il fut frappé, Natsu pensait qu'il ne se relèverait pas. Mais en faites, l'attaque n'avait pas marché car Zéro avait attendu la dernière seconde pour se déplacer puis il réapparut dans le dos de Natsu qu'il envoya contre le mur de l'arène avant de lui lancer une vrille des ténèbres qui lui empala la cuisse. Natsu hurla mais ne put rien faire, la fatigue le gagnait, mais il n'était pas le seul, son adversaire commençait lui aussi à s'épuiser. Natsu marcha lentement vers son adversaire puis se figea à une dizaine de mètres de lui puis lui adressa la parole :

« Sache que je ne perdrai jamais contre quelqu'un comme toi ! Je ne peux pas me le permettre ! »

Mais Zéro explosa de rire, il se pensait supérieur à Natsu, il suffisait de voir leurs états. Natsu avait une épaule et une cuisse de blesser, alors que lui n'avait que quelques brûlures.

« Mon pauvre Natsu, regardes dans l'état que tu es, jamais tu ne pourras me battre. Tu es bien trop faible, comme ton alter ego qui vivait dans mon univers ! »

Natsu explosa alors, sa rage le fit gagner en puissance, des écailles commencèrent à apparaître sur ses bras et dans son cou. Il fonça alors sur son adversaire à une telle vitesse qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se retrouva balancer contre l'un des murs de l'arène. À peine fut-il sortit que Natsu lui asséna un coup de point entouré de flamme puis il continua, encore et encore, et Zéro ne put rien faire. Lorsque Natsu se calma, il recula laissant l'Oracion seis s'écrouler à terre. Le mur de l'arène quant à lui avait pris de sacré coup. Zéro se releva encore une fois puis il concentra toute sa magie pour l'assaut final. Natsu fit de même de son coté, ils allaient tous deux utiliser une de leur meilleur technique afin d'en finir avec l'autre. Zéro fut le premier à réunir une toute sa magie, il lança alors un sort : « Dākugurabiti » (Gravité ténébreuse). Cette attaque perturba beaucoup Natsu car elle lui enfonça d'abord les pieds dans le sol avant de l'écraser complètement au sol. La salamandre continua à réunir toute sa magie, et Zéro lança une deuxième attaque : « Jeneshisu Zero » (Génésis Zéro). Une vague de fantômes vint alors encercler Natsu qui se rappela de cette technique, elle failli le tuer dans son univers. Il dégagea alors un flux de magie autour de lui, repoussant les fantômes et déstabilisent Zéro, qui perdit alors le contrôle de son sort de gravité, et il profita de cet instant pour se débloquer et se lança en direction de son adversaire pour lui asséner un coup avec la quasi-totalité de magie qu'il lui restait. Il s'approcha très prêt du chef des Oracion seis et prononça :

« Hiryū no tsubasa » (Lame du dragon de feu).

Son poing s'entoura une nouvelle fois de flamme, mais cette fois-ci il visa le corps de Zéro et son bras entier passa au travers. Lorsqu'il le retira, Zéro s'écroula et les deux adversaires furent alors renvoyés dans leur univers respectif.

En arrivant, Natsu, appris que Lucy c'était réveillée et qu'elle était retournée se reposer. Heureux d'apprendre cela, il sourit avant de s'écrouler, il était totalement épuisé, sûrement du à une grande utilisation de sa magie. Il fut alors emmené dans une chambre afin de se reposer.

Une heure plus tard, Lucy sortit de sa chambre, puis elle vit que les lacrymas visions étaient toutes éteintes, ce qui signifiait que Natsu était de retour, mais elle ne le voyait pas dans la grande salle, elle s'approcha alors de Makarov afin de le lui demander ce qu'il c'était passé. Il lui raconta tout, et lui appris alors que Natsu était épuisé et qu'il se reposait dans sa chambre. Elle fut soulagée de savoir qu'il avait gagnait et surtout qu'il allait bien car Wendy c'était occupé de ses blessures. Il faisait maintenant nuit, et le repas était servit, ce qui réveilla Natsu qui vint alors dans la grande salle pour manger avec tous et surtout pour fêter sa victoire. Il avait beau être blessé, il continuait quand même à se battre avec Gray et les autres membres de la guilde qui étaient prêts à les suivre.

Au bout de quelques heures de bagarre, Natsu alla voir Lucy afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'il lui était arrivée. Elle répondit qu'elle ne se rappelait de rien, si ce n'est qu'elle avait eu peur, ce qui surpris Natsu car plus tôt dans la journée elle lui avait dit certaines choses. Il fit alors le rapprochement avec la seule personne qui c'était approché d'elle, Énéccio. Il fulmina de ne pouvoir l'avoir sous la main afin de lui poser des questions. Il proposa de sortir afin d'obtenir des réponses mais, lorsqu'il tenta une sortie, une rune magique l'en empêcha. Il demanda à Levy et Fried de s'occuper de cette rune, mais la magie utilisée était vraiment très compliquée, et les deux mages ne purent la retirer. Le maître décida que l'heure n'était plus aux enfantillage, ils leur fallaient se reposer, et que les réponses viendraient d'elles mêmes. Lorsqu'il furent tous coucher, une ombre pénétra dans l'enceinte de la guilde, puis dans l'une des pièces on entendit des cris étouffés, mais malheureusement, aucun des membres de la guilde n'étaient réveillés et du coup, ces faibles cris ne furent entendus de personne.

Le lendemain, presque tout le monde était dans la grande salle lors de l'annonce du prochain combat, il s'agissait de Erza de l'univers 3 contre Luxus de l'univers 4. Le combat n'aurait lieu que dans plusieurs heures, ce qui permit à Erza de se reposer tranquillement. Elle savait parfaitement quelle armure porter contre lui, l'armure de la Reine de la foudre, elle n'avait aucune inquiétude quant à l'issue du combat.

Pendant ce temps-là, Natsu tentait de rappeler à Lucy la nuit dernière pour pouvoir obtenir des informations, car elle n'avait pas pu dire le nom de celui qu'elle avait reconnu _ J'ai cru reconnaître quelqu'un, une voix …_ Elle c'était ré-évanouie avant d'avoir pu dire le nom de la personne. Il était à présent l'heure du repas, et il ne manquait que trois ou quatre personnes, mais ils avaient l'habitude. C'est alors que les lacrymas visions se rallumèrent, une heure avant le début du combat, afin d'annoncer que le combat serait repoussé à ce soir car il y avait certains problèmes à résoudre. Il fut demandé qu'un représentant de guilde soit désigné avec deux personnes seulement pour une réunion inter-univers. Makarov s'avança puis appela Erza et Luxus. Il leur annonça qu'ils seraient téléportés dans un lieu neutre avec un grand nombre de Kirinos, ainsi que des séparations entre chaque univers afin qu'aucun combat n'ait lieu en dehors du tournoi. Ils acquiescèrent puis furent instantanément téléportés.

En arrivant ils purent voir plusieurs séparations, et dans chaque « compartiment », il y avait des membres de chaque univers, pour l'univers 1 il y avait Gerard accompagné de Miliana, dans l'univers 2, Midnight et Slasher étaient les représentant, pour l'univers 4 il s'agissait de Makarov, Luxus et Mirajane, et pour l'univers 5, Ignir et un homme aux cheveux et aux habits gris. Au centre se tenait comme un conseil des Kirinos, ils «étaient environ dix, puis l'un d'entre eux pris alors la parole :

« Nous avons pu détecter une personne essayant de s'introduire dans notre centre technologique. Il ne peut s'agir que d'une personne de l'un de vos univers, nous avons besoin de votre entière coopération. Nous avons aussi pu repérer cette nuit une intrusion dans différents univers, ce qui signifie que cette personne à trouver un moyen de traverser notre barrière de sécurité. Nous ne savons pas l'étendu des dégâts dans chacun des univers. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien nous voudrions vous posez une série de question aux quelles il vous faudra répondre franchement. »

Tous firent un signe de la tête signifiant qu'ils étaient prêts à coopérer. C'est alors que l'un des Kirinos se leva mais avant même qu'il eut le temps de parler, Makarov de l'univers 3 posa une question : « Est-ce que vous aussi seriez prêts à répondre à certaines de nos questions ? Car nous avons effectivement un problème dans notre univers. »

Toutes les personnes présentent sourirent alors puis acquiescèrent en signe d'accord avec Makarov, et les Kirinos se concertèrent avant de rendre un verdict positif à tous mais ils poseraient leurs questions en premier et personne n'y vit d'inconvénients. Le Kirinos qui c'était levé précédemment posa alors la première question :

« Y a-t-il dans vos univers une personne non répertorié sur les listes que nous vous avons posé dans vos maisons de guilde ? »

Personne ne répondit de suite, mais lorsqu'ils répondirent, tous eurent la même réponse : Non !

Alors un autre Kirinos se leva à son tour afin de poser une autre question :

« Univers 3 ! Comment l'un des vôtres, même plusieurs, ont-ils pu sortir de l'enceinte de votre bâtiment lors d'une nuit ? »

Makarov répondit alors qu'il ne savait pas comment ils avaient fait car il était dans un profond sommeil lorsque cela c'est produit, et la réponse sembla satisfaire le Kirino qui se rassied.

_Â la guilde de l'univers 3_

Natsu n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question, mais il savait que le maître ne laisserait pas passer le fait que l'un de ses enfants ait été blessé en dehors du tournoi. Natsu partit de la grande salle pour allez se coucher, puis en passant devant les portes, il remarqua que l'une d'elle était toujours fermée, ils s'agissait de la chambre où dormait Elfman, il ouvrit alors la porte après n'avoir reçu aucune réponse de celui-ci, et il fut horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir… Les murs étaient tapissés de sang, et une odeur pestilentielle se dégageait de la pièce. Mais aucune trace de Elfman, ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir explosé, mais cela n'était pas possible. Alors que c'était-il passé ?

* * *

Voila c'est la fin de ce chapitre 13 ! j'espère qu'il vous aura plus autant qu'à moi, avec le retour de l'ombre !


	16. Ch14: La surprise du tournoi

Bonjour ou bonsoir )

Voici un nouveau chapitre de Fairyverse, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 14** :**La surprise du tournoi**

Le lendemain matin, Natsu fut le premier levé, il était seul dans la grande salle, attendant encore le retour de Makarov et les autres. Après une heure d'attente, un flash puis les trois mages apparurent. Natsu commença à poser des questions, afin de savoir si le maître c'était renseigné sur ce qu'il avait pu arriver à Lucy, mais celui-ci ne semblait plus se rappelait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à cette dernière. Natsu ne comprenait pas, mais il décida de laisser tomber et parla de Elfman qui n'était plus présent dans sa chambre et qu'elle était tapissée de sang. Le maître ne fut ni en colère, ni surpris, ni rien, il ne dégagea aucune émotion, et cela surpris les autres, mais ni Erza, ni Luxus, ne l'était. Ils étaient tous trois dans un état second. Puis ils dirent qu'il fallait se concentrer sur le tournoi et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autres à faire. Tous les membres de la guilde encore présents ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils leur arrivaient, la seule en accord avec eux était Lucy.

Les lacrymas se rallumèrent annonçant que le combat allait commencer, et que les combattants devaient se tenir prêt. Quelques instants après, Luxus et Erza se tenaient au milieu de l'arène et étaient prêts à combattre. Luxus était fidèle à lui-même quant à sa coupe de cheveux, mais ses habits étaient d'une couleur sombre avec des lignes jaunes à certains endroits, rappelant la foudre. Lorsque le signal retentit, Erza fonça sur Luxus en ayant revêtit l'armure de la reine de la foudre. Luxus ne connaissant pas cette armure, attaqua afin de ralentir l'arrivée de Titania. En voyant que la foudre ne lui faisait aucun effet, Luxus comprit que cette armure était spéciale, et il décida d'envelopper son corps de foudre afin d'éviter les attaques d'Erza jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une technique.

Les esquives successives s'enchaînaient depuis maintenant une heure et demie. Erza était, elle aussi, obligée d'esquiver parfois car Luxus n'utilisait pas toujours la foudre, il utilisait directement sa vitesse additionnée à sa vitesse pour frapper. Erza avait reçu déjà un coup, et celui-ci l'avait assommé pendant dix bonnes secondes. Même si son armure la protégeait des attaques de foudre, il lui faudrait la retirer afin d'obliger son vis-à-vis à commettre une erreur et de lui permettre de contre-attaquer. À peine se fut elle arrêtée qu'elle reçue un coup d'une force que personne n'aurait imaginé. Elle fut envoyée loin dans l'arène, et son armure se retira toute seule et Luxus cru alors qu'il venait de gagner mais Erza se releva avec sa tenue de bushido, l'une de ses favorites lors de grands combats. Luxus eut enfin un léger sourire car son adversaire avait enfin daignait retirer cette fameuse armure qui l'immunisée contre ses techniques. Il regarda alors dans sa direction, puis il prononça une technique que personne à Fairy tail n'avait entendue auparavant :

« Asutoraru rairyū » (Foudroiement astral du dragon)

Des sphères semblables à celles utilisées lors du palais de la foudre se placèrent au dessus de l'arène, puis le ciel s'assombrit, et des éclairs commencèrent à frapper les boules chargées d'électricité. Lorsque la foudre frappait une des sphères, cette dernière explosait et une décharge d'énergie s'abattit sur l'arène en direction de Erza qui avait su esquiver cette attaque. Mais plus elle esquivait, plus la foudre frappait de sphères, et plus Luxus souriait. Il continuait d'en envoyait afin que sa technique ne s'arrête jamais, mais il ne vit pas que son adversaire était placé dans son dos et la reine des fées en profita pour le charger. Le seul problème est qu'elle fut prise de court par un éclair ce dernier venait de la frapper et elle cria, si fort que Luxus, qui avait une ouïe légèrement améliorée, dû se boucher les oreilles afin de ne pas souffrir. Erza s'écroula, puis une nouvelle décharge la frappa, lui soutirant au passage un nouveau crie horrible. Les membres de la guilde n'en revenaient pas, cette technique devait être terriblement puissante pour pouvoir faire hurler Erza si fort. Le dragon slayer de foudre n'arrêta pas sa technique, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, s'était que son adversaire meurt. Il n'y avait aucune faille dans cette technique, car lorsqu'elle touchait sa cible, celle-ci était paralysée un court instant, mais suffisamment longtemps pour qu'une décharge refrappe à nouveau.

Erza ne criait plus, elle tentait de prendre sur elle afin de se relever, mais la puissance augmenta d'un coup et elle retomba au sol, mais cette fois-ci aucun son ne sortie, elle ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à Luxus. Au bout de quelques instants, avec cette nouvelle puissance d'attaque, Erza tomba inconsciente, mais Luxus savait qu'elle n'était pas morte alors il décida de continuer. Un kirinos, sûrement l'arbitre, apparût alors dans l'arène afin de stopper le mage de foudre, mais il refusa d'écouter, et attaqua même le kirinos qui tomba au sol après avoir reçu la première décharge. Il était certainement mort, mais cela ne pouvait être vérifié par personne car cela ne se voyait pas vraiment sur eux. D'un coup Luxus hurla qu'il allait utiliser la puissance maximum afin d'éliminer Erza, mais avant même qu'il n'eût le temps d'amplifier sa puissance, il disparut dans un flash, ainsi qu'Erza et le kirinos. Erza réapparut dans la guilde, et Wendy se jeta à son chevet afin de lui appliquer les premiers soins, mais ceux-ci furent inefficaces, elle était déjà en train de mourir. Le temps était redevenu clair, mais dans la guilde c'était un jour plutôt sombre car Erza était décédé lors de son combat. Natsu frappa les murs qui constituaient l'enceinte de la guilde, mais il ne daigna pas pleurer car il lui fallait être fort afin de venger les siens.

À la nuit tombée, tout le monde dormait tant bien que mal, malgré les événements de la journée. Natsu tournait dans son lit, pensant encore à l'attitude du maître, d'Erza et de Luxus, ainsi qu'à la mort d'Erza, et la disparition d'Elfman. Qu'Erza soit morte était un fait, ils avaient été avertie des dangers de ce tournoi, mais pourquoi lors de leur retour, ils ne se souvenaient de rien, puis il repensa à Lucy qui était dans le même état après l'apparition de Énéccio. Les Kirinos avaient sûrement quelques choses à voir avec tout cela, mais il ne savait pas encore comment le prouver.

Dans la chambre de Makarov, on pouvait voir que ce dernier avait un sommeil agité. D'un coup il se réveilla, en panique, puis il sortit tranquillement avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le comptoir de la guilde. Et il vit alors Natsu, qui venait seulement d'entrer dans la grande pièce.

« Que fais-tu la Natsu ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir toi non plus ? »

Natsu le regarda en se posant des questions, il ne savait pas si le maître était redevenu normal ou non, alors il décida de parler de son attitude de ce matin et le maître ne comprenait pas de quoi Natsu lui parlait. Natsu lui dit alors que lui, Erza et Luxus était revenu du conseil qui avait eût lieu la veille, et le maître rigola. Pour lui il n'avait jamais eût de conseil, et ce matin tous c'était levé comme d'habitude. Puis il se plia en deux en se tenant la tête comme si quelque chose le faisait souffrir de l'intérieur, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, il regarda Natsu et lui dit :

« Je me souviens maintenant que nous sommes allez à cette réunion, ils nous ont posé des questions sur votre sortie dans les premiers jours, ainsi que plusieurs autres puis après je ne me souviens pas d'autre chose mis à part le fait que je me sois réveillé tout à l'heure dans mon lit. »

Natsu pensa alors que les Kirinos cachait bien quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi. D'un coup, on entendit un cri effrayant, celui-ci n'avait rien d'humain, et Natsu se dirigea alors vers la porte, mais cette fois il ne put pas la passer. Le maître lui expliqua alors que les Kirinos avaient parlé d'augmenter la puissance de leurs barrières anti-intrusion en diminuant leur pouvoir d'insonorisation. Il regarda Natsu et lui dit :

« Chaque peuple a ses secrets Natsu, les Kirinos en ont sûrement certains qu'ils ne veulent pas que nous découvrions. »

Sur ces paroles, Natsu et Makarov se saluèrent et allèrent se coucher. Le silence était absolu, rien ne perturba ce calme de la nuit et tous purent alors se reposer totalement.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était dans la grande salle, et les lacrymas s'allumèrent afin d'annoncer le combat suivant :

« Gerard de l'univers 1 contre Srean (Shrean) de l'univers 5 ! Ce combat aura lieu dans une heure, et le terrain sera modifié afin de faire durer le combat. »

Sur ces derniers mots, la lacryma s'éteint, et tous dans la guilde furent surpris en ayant entendu le nom de Gerard, car il inspirait la crainte à l'époque où Miliana travaillait encore avec lui. Le nom de Srean n'était connu de personne, et il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, alors les hypothèses allaient de bon train. Certains imaginé la femme de leur vie, d'autres un rival…

En tout cas personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'ils virent une heure après, Srean était enfaîte une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. Elle avait les cheveux mi-longs, ceux-ci s'arrêtaient dans le creux de son dos s'il n'était pas attachés, et étaient d'une couleur peu commune, rose. Sa tenue n'était pas non plus une tenue que l'on voyait très souvent, il s'agissait d'une robe bleue, avec des petites chaussures légères et tout cela la rendait craquantes aux yeux de certains mages de Fairy tail. Toutes les filles sauf Mirajane, qui perçut une certaine aura autour de cette fillette. En même temps, elle venait de l'univers des gens comme Molder ou encore Euster. Gerard qui n'avait pas vraiment changé, rigola à gorge déployée, il trouvait ça ridicule d'être confronté à une fillette d'à peine huit ans. L'arène quant à elle était comme une plateforme entourée de lave en fusion, en surtout sur cette plateforme se tenait un arbre, immense, qui semblait s'alimentait dans la lave car il était de la même couleur.

Lorsque le signal retentit, Gerard utilisa sa technique du météore afin de fondre sur la petite fille qu'il ne réussit pas à atteindre. Il ne comprenait pas comment, à une telle vitesse et surtout sans qu'elle n'ait bougé de sa place, il avait pu la rater. Il recommença son attaque puis cette fois-ci il sentit quelque chose, mais cette chose était restée avec lui. Il s'agissait finalement d'une poupée, mais la petite fillette elle n'avait toujours pas daigné se mouvoir. Gerard fulmina, il décida alors de lancer la poupée au sol, mais celle-ci disparu avant de s'écraser puis se trouva à nouveau sur Gerard. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi rimait ce petit jeu mais il commençait à s'impatienter et il décida alors qu'il lui fallait en finir rapidement avec la petite fille car sa magie ne lui paraissait pas être simple à comprendre.

« Altairis »

Gerard croisa alors les bras au dessus de sa tête, puis les ombres commencèrent à affluer vers lui, puis un orbe sombre remplie de particules blanches, apparut, c'est une technique qui requiert un certain temps de préparation. Lorsque sa technique fut prête, il abaissa les mains en direction de Srean et l'attaque fonça alors sur elle, mais elle ne bougea pas. Gerard explosa de rire, s'en était fini d'elle, elle n'aurait plus le temps d'esquiver vu la distance entre elle et la sphère. Il y eût une explosion, puis un nuage de poussière, et on entendit un rire, puis un cri d'énervement :

« QUOIIII ! POURQUOI CES POUPÉES NE ME LÂCHENT PAS ! »

Gerard était plutôt énervé de voir que cinq nouvelles poupées étaient apparut, alors qu'il s'agissait pourtant de la magie de la fillette et que celle-ci devait être morte. Mais sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsque le nuage retomba, la jeune Srean se tenait debout, toujours au même endroit, en suspension dans les airs. Elle se tenait au dessus d'un trou béant, là où l'arène était, il y a trente secondes. Gerard rigola à nouveau, il dit alors à Srean qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion, mais contre cela il savait y faire, son œil changea alors il devint rouge sang, puis Gerard s'énerva à nouveau car il découvrit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion. La fillette rigola alors, puis commença à parler :

« Mon pauvre Gerard, tu ne pourras jamais découvrir le secret de ma magie simplement parce que tu n'es pas assez puissant pour ça. Maintenant je vais en finir avec toi, Ningyō no kyōen (Le festin des poupées) »

Les six poupées qui étaient sur Gerard grandirent, mais il eût le réflexe de les écarter juste avant. Elle se tournèrent alors vers lui puis commencèrent à l'attaquer, mais il utilisa son météore afin de les esquiver puis les attira toutes vers l'arbre avant d'utiliser une autre technique, le rayon céleste. Un rayon partit de ses mains et vint percuter l'arbre qui fut percé et déversa alors de la lave qui brûla les poupées. Gerard rigola car sans les poupées, il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Alors la fillette sourit puis rigola, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle pris la parole :

« Gerard, tu crois vraiment que toute ma magie est basée sur ces poupées ? Elles ne sont qu'un leurre. Ma véritable magie la voici, Akarui sākuru … (Cercle lumineux …) »

En prononçant ses paroles elle désigna un cercle avec sa main puis continua son incantation :

« ... Yami no fōmu wa, anata wa sekai no shōmetsu ni mazeru » (… Formes des ténèbres, mélangez vous dans l'anéantissement du monde)

Un cercle éblouissant apparut devant elle, suivant parfaitement la ligne décrite par sa main, puis il y eût comme un vortex qui se forma à l'intérieur de ce cercle, et des créatures des ténèbres en sortirent, il y eût comme un gros chien sombre, suivit par un serpent gigantesque, et autres créatures démoniaques. Puis la petite Srean sourit, et ordonna aux créatures d'attaquer, et de ne rien laisser de son ennemi. Ces dernières foncèrent alors sur Gerard qui décida de s'envoler plus haut et plus vite pour ne pas être touché par ces monstres.

« Maintenant à moi, tu m'as montré que tu devais être prise au sérieux, je vais donc te montrer ce dont je suis capable, Schichiseiken (Grand chariot) »

Il y eût sept lumières qui apparurent au dessus des monstres, puis des piliers de lumière tombèrent, détruisant ces créatures. Gerard redescendit alors, bien heureux d'avoir évité ces créatures, mais il était tout de même un peu épuisé de combattre cette fillette. Il enrageait intérieurement car il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Il se posa tout de même une question, comment avait-elle put éviter ses attaques du début, alors que sa vitesse n'avait jamais était égalée ? Il bouillonnait puis explosa, relançant une nouvelle fois son attaque Schichiseiken afin de frapper directement la fillette cette fois. Elle ne bougea pas plus, et lorsque le nuage disparut, Srean n'avait toujours pas bougé, et sept nouvelles poupées avaient faites leur apparition.

« Si ce n'est pas ta magie principale, pourquoi continus-tu à les invoquer ces poupées ? »

« Simplement parce qu'elle viennent d'elles mêmes. »

Sur ces mots Gerard ne comprit pas grand-chose, alors Srean sourit, puis utilisa une nouvelle incantation, « Bakuhatsu, kōri! » (Explosion, Glace !). Gerard fut surpris, lorsque trois poupées explosèrent lui gelant les jambes et les bras. Puis Srean enchaîna :

« Cette fois ce sera le final, et je peux t'assurer que tu vas disparaître à jamais, Yami no mon! » (Portail des ténèbres !)

Les quatre poupées se placèrent de façons à former un rectangle, puis un vortex se forma et Gerard fut aspiré dedans et Srean fut déclarée vainqueur puis renvoyé à son univers. Cette journée venait de se finir sur ce combat, et tout Fairy tail fut surpris de voir la petite fille gagnée. Les lacrymas s'allumèrent pour dire à tous qu'il fallait se reposer pour demain.

Natsu qui était éloigné de tous, regardait les Kirinos attentivement, attendant la faute de leur part.

* * *

Voila c'est fini pour ce chapitre !

À la prochaine.


	17. Ch15: Un nouvel ennemi révélé !

Voici ENFIN le nouveau chapitre, le numéro 15 !

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 15** : **Un nouvel ennemi révélé !**

Alors que la journée commençait, on pouvait déjà voir Natsu présent dans la grande salle. Il était le seul debout pour le moment, et les lacrymas s'allumèrent, et il put voir Elfman attaché dans un endroit sombre. Il se rappela immédiatement de la grotte dans laquelle il c'était réveillé il y a un petit moment maintenant. Et si Elfman avait été emmené là bas ? Cela était tout à fait possible car le dragon slayer reconnaissait certaines parties qu'il avait put y voir. Le seul problème c'est qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment il s'y était rendu, ce qui le faisait d'autant plus rager car il voyait son ami souffrir. Lorsque les lacrymas s'éteignirent, le maître, Mirajane, et Lucy venait de faire leur entrée dans la grande salle voyant Natsu fulminant et frappant contre le champ de force l'empêchant de sortir.

« Natsu ! »

La voix du maître résonna et fit trembler Lucy qui se tenait à ses cotés. Dans un élan de rage, la salamandre se retourna puis fonça sur le maître le poing entouré de flammes, mais Makarov l'écrasa rapidement et Natsu finit par se calmer. Lorsqu'il fut relâché, il expliqua au maître ce qu'il venait de voir, et ce dernier s'assied en croisant les jambes comme à son habitude. Makarov réfléchit alors à tout cela, mais dit à Natsu de rester calme pour le moment, tant qu'il n'avait aucunes preuves, il ne pouvait pas alerter les autres membres de la guilde. Le dragon slayer de feu acquiesça alors et partie dans la partie arrière, la où la zone d'entraînement se trouvait. Lucy le suivit afin d'observer le comportement de Natsu qui était enragé au point d'user sa magie dans le vide et de s'épuiser jusqu'à n'avoir plus que la quantité de magie nécessaire pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il savait très bien que la jeune femme blonde l'avait suivit, et qu'elle l'observait. Lorsqu'un son les avertie qu'un combat allez commencer. Ils retournèrent tous deux, Lucy loin devant, dans la grande salle où tout le monde était réuni afin de regarder cet affrontement. Il s'agissait aujourd'hui d'un homme vêtu de noir, plutôt grand et mince, les cheveux mi-longs, couleur corbeau tout comme ses yeux. Ses yeux faisaient peur, ils semblaient vides de toutes émotions, mais personne ne connaissait cet homme. Face à lui, se tenait un homme âgé, les cheveux gris, un homme un peu fort portant des vêtements amples d'une couleur grisonnante, autant dire que le terrain n'était pas vraiment gay. L'arène quand à elle, était parsemé par des jeux de lumières et d'ombres ce qui rendait l'ambiance encore plus triste et surtout glauque. Lucy demanda alors qui étaient-ils, et la réponse qu'on lui donna fut cette dernière :

« Il s'agit de Shadow de l'univers 1, contre l'un de ces Hommes-dragons de l'univers 6 »

L'homme en gris ouvrit la bouche une technique que seuls les dragons connaissent fut utilisé, il s'agissait d'un hurlement du dragon d'acier. Gadjeel n'en revenait pas, son dragon était aussi ici, il combattait face à un homme en noir et celui-ci allait certainement mourir contre le dragon. Tout du moins c'est ce que pensa le dragon slayer de métal jusqu'à ce qu'il voit que l'homme en noir avait esquivé l'attaque du dragon. Metalicana prit la parole à peine après avoir lancé son attaque :

« Qui es-tu ? Ton aura meurtrière est d'une telle ampleur, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir pour t'éliminer ! »

« T'en sens-tu seulement capable, petit dragon inoffensif ? Je ne me bats pas pour vous affronter, vous, car personne n'est assez puissant pour me vaincre ici ! »

Ce fut la réponse de Shadow qui prononça ensuite le nom d'une technique :

« Hikage o kotei » (Immobilisation de l'ombre)

Il disparut alors, et une main sortit de l'ombre du dragon et vint le frapper au genou. Un craquement se fit entendre, puis le dragon tomba au sol. Il libéra sa vraie forme afin de ne pas être trop affaiblie par cette blessure. Un magnifique dragon de métal apparut alors dans l'arène puis Shadow sourit et lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas le battre, il se trouvait sur son terrain, il pouvait disparaître et apparaître à volonté à l'aide des ombres. Le dragon ne se laissa pas impressionner et s'envola afin de lancer un nouvel hurlement destructeur, mais dont la puissance était démultiplier cette fois-ci, mais son adversaire n'avait encore une fois était se cacher et était ressorti sans la moindre blessure. Le dragon commençait alors à s'inquiéter mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir son ennemi du jour disparaître, et il entendit simplement une nouvelle attaque :

« Kage no ansatsu » (Assassinat de l'ombre).

Lorsque le dragon se retourna il ne vit pas son adversaire, celui-ci était sur lui se servant de l'ombre créer par les ailes pour passer. Le dragon eut le temps de le comprendre et reprit alors sa forme humaine, les faisant chuter tout les deux d'une certaine hauteur. Le dragon transforma ses pattes afin d'accroître sa résistance lors de l'impact, quant à Shadow, il se contenta de se laisser passer dans l'ombre. Il ne se redressa avec aucune blessure, le dragon commença à se demander comment le battre. Shadow esquissa alors un sourire en coin, puis prit la parole :

« Très bien, je vais te montrer un autre de mes pouvoirs, celui que la magie perdue des ombres me permet de faire. »

Il passa alors dans l'ombre et lorsqu'il ressortit, il n'était plus le même, cette fois il s'agissait d'une ombre plus que d'un être humain. Il s'agissait de l'une des formes que son corps pouvait prendre comme il expliqua au dragon. Celle-ci était l'une de ses préférés car sous cette forme tous ces pouvoirs étaient décuplés, et surtout il pouvait utiliser ses meilleures techniques.

« Cette fois je ne vais pas te laisser le temps de réagir, Kiyanonshēdo (Canon de l'ombre) »

Une boule d'énergie se forma dans la main de Shadow puis il le dirigea vers son adversaire qui attendait l'attaque après avoir reprit sa forme de dragon. Il y eut un laser qui partit et la sphère rétrécissait alors. Lorsque le rayon toucha le dragon, celui-ci fut transpercé par toute cette puissance mais il ne cria pas et ne tomba pas. Voyant que la sphère continuait de se vider, le dragon avança en ligne droite, le rayon à travers le corps, puis il attrapa Shadow entre ses griffes, le soulevant à une hauteur folle.

« Maintenant je vais te montrer la puissance d'un dragon, tu ne pourras pas esquiver cette fois ! »

La patte du dragon qui ne tenait pas Shadow se transforma en une massue de métal et vint s'abattre sur son adversaire qui fut propulsé au sol. Un nuage de poussière fut soulevé, puis le dragon s'envola lançant à nouveau un hurlement destructeur. Lorsque l'homme de l'ombre se releva, il avait regagné sa précédente forme et un filet de sang coulait du coin de sa bouche ainsi qu'au niveau de son arcade sourcilière. Il explosa alors dans un rire démentiel, compris entre la folie et la fureur. Le dragon fut alors apeuré par l'aura dégagée par Shadow. Il commença à vouloir abandonner mais Shadow était déjà sur lui, lui décrochant un uppercut dans la mâchoire, ce qui lui fit refermer la bouche. Le dragon comprit que ce combat ne se terminerait pas sur un abandon, et que son adversaire le tuerait quoi qu'il se passerait. Il lui fallut alors user d'un stratagème afin de faire faiblir son adversaire. Malheureusement, Shadow avait à nouveau repris sa forme d'ombre et cette fois-ci, il prononça le nom d'une attaque qui ne présageait absolument rien de bon, le dragon en fut totalement apeuré, même sous sa forme de dragon il ne parvenait pas à masquer sa peur :

« Magic lost, Kage-ō no gijutsu, mokushiroku » (Magie perdue, Technique du roi de l'ombre, Apocalypse)

Un portail s'ouvrit alors au dessus de l'arène puis des tonnes d'ombres s'abattirent sur la zone de combat, puis Shadow pris alors de l'ampleur, les ombres bloquèrent le dragon au sol et Shadow s'approcha le regarda de haut, puis son poing vint s'écraser sur le crâne du dragon qui fut détruit d'un seul coup.

« Je suis la nouvel personne qu'il faut craindre, personne ne peut m'arrêter ! »

Après avoir prononcé ses mots, sa technique se coupa, puis on put lire un air d'étonnement sur son visage, juste avant qu'il soit renvoyé dans son univers. Les lacrymas s'allumèrent puis le Kirinos annonça que le prochain combat aurait lieu dans une autre arène, le temps que celle-ci soit réparée. Le combat suivant opposera Wendy de l'univers 3 contre Mirajane de l'univers 4.

La dragon slayer céleste fut apeurée à l'idée d'affronter le démon Mirajane, et elle se ressaisit puis sourit à tout le monde comme toujours en leurs annonçant que tout irait bien et qu'elle reviendrait gagnante. L'alarme de la téléportation retentit puis Wendy se retrouva alors face au take over - satan soul de cette fille si gentille d'habitude.

Le combat allait commencer lorsque les lacrymas se rallumèrent annonçant que le combat serait reporté car les Kirinos avait un problème pour le moment. Wendy fut soulagé de voir son adversaire être à nouveau téléporté loin d'elle. En arrivant dans la guilde, elle s'écroula, la pression face à Mirajane l'avait secouée, et elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Les Kirinos annoncèrent que le combat serait reporté au lendemain pour cause de problèmes techniques.

Alors que tous étaient à table, ou en train de se chamailler, les lacrymas s'allumèrent, mais aucun Kirinos n'étaient présents sur la vidéo, alors d'un coup une voix se fut entendre :

« Cher combattants de tout univers, je suis ici pour vous parler afin que tous m'entendent, même les Kirinos, je me présente à vous afin de vous avertir que je ne laisserai pas ce tournoi aboutir, mes raisons sont personnel, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment, car je risquerait de mettre en danger la vie de certaines personnes. Simplement sachez que je ne suis ni un ennemi, ni un allié, je suis simplement une personne qui cherche à prendre le contrôle de cette planète et d….. »

Le message fut interrompu et un Kirinos apparut puis il expliqua que le problème était résolu, et que le signal serait trouvé rapidement afin de punir la personne qui venait de l'envoyer. Tous reprirent leurs activités, puis allèrent se coucher lorsque l'heure fut venue. Cette nuit, tout le monde dormait à poings fermés, même Natsu qui était préoccupé ces derniers temps.

Le lendemain matin, Wendy se préparait à affronter ce démon dont elle avait eu peur la veille, tous l'encourageait et elle fut très heureuse. Elle pourrait enfin montrer ses nouvelles techniques et surtout sa vraie puissance lors d'un combat.

* * *

Voila la fin du chapitre 15 ! À la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.


End file.
